Zootopia: Snowfall
by winterrios69
Summary: Snow Wilde is an Arctic Fox and is the eldest adopted daughter of Judy and Nick Wilde. This is the story of how one simple night has her foxnapped and on the run for her life. Can Nick and Judy find their daughter and bring her home? (Title has been changed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Wilde Children: A Zootopia Series!**

 **AN: Hey guys! I was inspired by a bunch of Zootopia writers to write my own story. This is my first Zootopia story and I haven't seen the movie yet, so Judy and Nick might be out of character. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Wake up, Snow! It's the last day of school!" My little brother, Thumper, says from outside my door.

Well, at least I think it's Thumper. I have two other brothers, and it's way to early for me to fully think straight. For all I know it could have been my three other sisters.

Yep. Three younger brothers, and three younger sisters. Six younger siblings all together. Counting me makes seven children. Seven adopted children. Five foxes and two rabbits. The other four foxes are quadruplets. They are all from the same litter, which means they are the only ones out of the seven kids that are related. The two bunnies aren't related to each other, and I'm not related to any of the other foxes, and obviously not the bunnies either. The Quadruplets are the only blood related siblings.

I've always known I was adopted. Okay, that's a lie. I was three when my parents adopted the Fox Quadruplets. I didn't understand anything about sexual reproduction, or where babies came from. I was only three for God's sake!

I had thought that my mother, who is a rabbit, had given birth to the four foxes. I had thought that she had given birth to me.

I was too young to realize the differences between us. I was too young to understand that I was an Arctic Fox and she was a rabbit. I was too young to understand that it was impossible for her to be my biological mother.

It wasn't until I was six, and the Quads three that my parents decided to adopt a baby rabbit. My brother, Thumper.

I was still not aware that they had adopted him. I was six years old and had other things going on in my mind. So I thought my mom legitimately given birth to this one too. I mean he looked like mom!

I saw the similarities Thumper shared with my mother, and how he didn't share anything with my dad. He didn't look like my dad AT ALL!

After that I began to notice a lot of things. The Quads were red and looked like my father, but shared no similarities of my mother.

And me? I didn't look like either of them. I was a fox like my dad, but I had white fur and he had red.

A few months after I had come to the realization that I was different from my other family members, an upperclassmen from school, some 2nd grader, made the same realization. After 10 years I can still remember our conversation on the swing set.

"I saw you the other day," he had said, a bear cub I believe he was. All I knew was that he was a big ball of brown fur. Yeah, he was definitely a bear cub.

"You were at the store with that Rabbit lady. Who was she? A family friend or something?"

I remember looking at him in confusion. "Um…no. She's my mom."

The bear cub looked confused too. "Your mother? No she's not! You're a fox and she's a rabbit. And that male fox that was with you is certainly not your father. You're an arctic fox and he's not!"

Before I could reply, I heard a person call out my name from behind.

"Hey, snowball."

I look behind my shoulder and see my dad behind the fence. My four fox siblings were in their 4-seat stroller and Thumper was strapped to his chest. All of them fast asleep.

"Daddy!" I had cheered with joyed and jumped off the swing to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" I had asked as I leaned against the fence that separated us.

"Your mother and I decided to pick you up early today. It is the last day of school after all. Oh, there she is now." He said.

I look behind me again and saw my mom walking toward me. She smiles and I quickly run over to hug her.

"Mommy!" I say as I hugged her tight.

Mom giggled. "Hi, sweetie. I already checked you out and got your stuff. Do want to go get some ice cream?"

My eyes widened and I cheered like crazy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She giggles again. "Okay, come on. And where on earth are your shoes?"

"I took them off. Let me go get them," I walked back to the swing where my shoes were.

The bear cub was still there, and when I went to pick my shoes up he said, "They're not your real parents and those aren't your real siblings. All of you are adopted."

"Adopted? What's that?"

"Ask them." He replied as he got off the swing and walk toward the sand pit.

I watched him leave, wondering what it was that he meant.

At that moment my mom spoke up, "Come on Sweetie. We're gonna see grandma, grandpa, and all your aunts, uncles, and cousins too."

I quickly put my shoes on and hurried over to her. I tried to ignore the words the bear had said, but they were already drilled in too deep in my head.

I still enjoyed to rest of the day though. Despite the annoying thought in my head. I had also noticed that my mom look a little distressed too.

It wasn't until hours later when we were doing the dishes for grandma and grandpa that I decided to say something.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

She looked down at me, surprised. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She forced a smile, and I saw right through it.

"You just…look upset. Is something bothering you? Something is bothering me." I say, sheepishly.

Mom looks worried. She wipes her paws on her pants, and takes my hand. She sets me on top of the table, in front of her, while she sat in the chair.

"What's bothering you, snowflake?" She asked.

I had always liked that she called me Snowflake and my dad always called me Snowball.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," I said, stubbornly.

Mom nods. "I promise. Would you like me to tell you now?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Do you remember that bear cub you were swinging with? Well, with my super rabbit hearing, I heard him say something to you and it upset me."

My ears perked at that. "Whoa! He's what I wanted to talk about too!"

Mom's ears lowered. "Really? Was it something he said? We're probably upset about the same thing."

"He said something about how…how you and daddy aren't my parents, and how Thumper and the Quads aren't my real siblings. He said something about…adaptation?"

"Adoption." She corrected.

"Yeah! That! What is it?"

And then, with much hesitation, she explained everything to me. I didn't know what to feel. How could I feel sad when I was happy with the family I had? How could I miss my real parents when I've never met them?

I didn't miss them. I wasn't sad. Honestly, I didn't even care. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. To be honest, it really isn't.

My dad had tucked me in that same night, and confronted me about the conversation I had with mom.

"I overheard you and your mother talking," he had said. "I knew she was upset, but I couldn't get her to speak. Good job, snowball. You cracked her."

"That's because I have the magic touch," I had wiggled my fingers in his face and giggled when he tried to bite them.

"That you do." He said. "Your mother came to me afterwards and we talked about it. We want you to know that if you ever want to meet your real parents…" He looked at his paws, ears flat, and hesitated with his words. "We won't stop you."

My ears went flat too, and I quickly hugged him. "I told mommy this, so I guess I'll tell you too: you guys are my real family. No one else."

I've never seen my father cry in my entire 6 years of life, and while he didn't shed any tears he did get teary eyed, a little choked up.

When I was 9, they decided to adopt one last kid. They wanted another rabbit, preferably a female. Few months later we welcomed Lola to the family. The youngest Wilde child and definitely the most spoiled.

Luckily for us she's a complete angel. She might be spoiled rotten, but she doesn't act like it. No offense to my other siblings, but she's definitely my favorite sibling. Maybe it's the bond of the oldest and youngest sibling.

So no I haven't always known about me being adopted, but somewhere deep in my mind, before the bear even said anything, I was always aware of how different I was from my parents. I had a feeling, I just never really sought out an answer, if that makes sense.

But I did find my answer, and so did my siblings. Mom and dad decided to tell each of them when they turned 6, like how I was. I know it's something you should wait to tell your kids for when they're older, but if you tell them when they're younger they'll be less complications. Revealing something like that to a teenager, who's emotions are always whack, is not a good idea.

Now, years later, here we are. School is out after today and in 3 months I'm going to be a junior.

"Snow! We're gonna be late!" Yeah, that's Thumper. He always has to be on time.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Time!" I yelled, snuggling with my pillow. "It's the last day of school. They're not going to take attendance."

Out of all of us, Thumper is the smartest most intellect 10 year old rabbit the world has ever seen. Already at the top of his class. Mom is thinking about asking the school of it will be possible to skip a few grades.

Todd, Robin, Marian, and Vixie are the quadruplets.

Todd is a professional at cooking and has been cooking dinner for us since he's been 10. He's 13 now, as well as the other 3 kits. He's also gay, and the only one who knows is me.

He's not ready to tell mom and dad. He doesn't trust his blood siblings to keep a secret this big, and of course Thumper and Lola are too young.

However, he does trust his older sister, who isn't technically related to him, to keep his secret. Honestly I was honored and really touched that he trusts me so much.

Now, onto the others.

Robin is the athletic child. His favorite sport, which he is the absolute best at, is archery. I personally don't consider it a sport, but whatever. It's a very skillful thing though that, obviously, takes a lot of skill.

He's also rebellious, which I'm pretty sure he got from me, and is my most trusted partner in crime. We get in tons of trouble together. He's a pretty good thief too. You would not believe how many Pawpsicles he has stolen.

Vixie is the girly girl, and is a total diva fashionista. She loves pink and sparkles and basically anything that looks like unicorn vomit. She designs her own clothes, and even makes them. However, clothes are the only thing she can really draw. Nothing else. She's not artistic let our little sister Lola.

For only being 7, Lola is a master artist. She painted a portrait of our family, that is now hanging above our fireplace. And she only made it in a week!

Marian is our dancer, and lastly I'm the musician and writer. I write whatever comes to mind really. Music, poetry, a few novel ideas here and there.

Let's just say that when our parents adopted us they really got talented kids. They had no idea what raw talented we possessed. Or at least that's what I like to believe.

I shrieked when my blankets were thrown off of me, exposing me to the cold morning air. That only lasted 2 seconds. I'm an Arctic Fox. I'm able to live in below freezing temperatures. Which means I can go ice skating naked if I wanted to. But I won't. That would be weird…hehehe.

However, while I'm not cold, that blanket was comfortable and soft! What the hell! I want it back!

"What the hell?!" I groaned, opening my eyes and making eye contact with my dad.

"Good morning to you too. Hurry and get dressed. Your mom and Todd made breakfast." He said.

I looked at my clock and saw that I had a complete hour left of sleep.

"Are you kidding? School doesn't start for another hour! I could be sleeping!" I whined.

Dad smirks. "You think I want to be up too? This is all your mother's idea."

I nodded. "Ah. That explains it. There's no way you'd be up this early on your day off, you lazy bum."

"That's Mr. Lazy Bum to you, young lady." Dad says as he ruffles the fur on top of my head. "Now are you coming or what?"

I pretended to think about it and curled back into a ball, snuggling my pillow. "I think I'll stay here."

Dad sighs. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Before I could ask him what he meant I was suddenly lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

"What the–Dad! Put me down!"

There were giggles coming from the doorway.

"Aww, looks like Snow has to be carried like a baby. Shall we set up her highchair, dad?" Says Robin.

"That's funny!" Says Lola.

I growled as I tried to look at them, but couldn't. "Shut up, Robin! Dad, put me down!"

Dad shook his head as he began to head downstairs. "Nope, you asked for it."

"All I asked for was more sleep!"

Dad laughs so I flicked my tail in his face. He started to sputter, and this time I started to laugh.

"Will you quit that? Who knows where that tail has been!" Dad grumbled, as he brought me into the dining room.

"It was probably up Cole Blackthorn's a–"

"Robin!" Mom shouted. "Don't even dare finish that sentence,"

"Oh no," I say, still hanging from dad's shoulder, propped up on my right elbow. "Let him finish his sentence. I'm just dying to see what the consequences will be." I let out a low growl to prove my point.

"My money goes to your mother beating the crap out of both of you," dad says and finally sets me down. I smoothed down my fur while my mom handed me my plate.

"It's true," she says, "I am perfectly able of taking down two teenage foxes. I took down your father many times."

"Honey, let's keep our play time private, please," dad teased and her fur began to become pink.

"Nick!" She scolded, and smack him hard on his chest. Dad just laughs.

"Oh my god," I groaned, "I think I just threw up."

"That's nasty," Marian and Robin say at the same time.

They look at each other and shout,"Jinx!" Then again. "Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx–"

Vixie came over with a really long scarf and wrapped it around both of the muzzles.

"Oh, I would kill you right now if our parents weren't cops. I could get away with it too, ya know?"

Robin yanks the scarf off, making it fall the the floor. "I swear one of these days I'm gonna strangle you with your own fabric!"

"I'd like to see you try," Vixie taunted, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay, kids," mom says, "hurry and eat your breakfast. It's the last day of school and grandma and grandpa want to spend the first weekend of Summer with you guys."

"We're gonna spend the weekend at the farm?" Asked Thumper.

Mom nods.

"Awesome!" He cheers. "I can have the barn all to myself as I do my experiments."

"Not if I use it for dance practice," Marian comments.

"Well, what about me and my target practice?" Asked Robin.

"You're already a pro at shooting an arrow. What more do you need to learn?" Asked Todd, as he chowed down on his food he made.

"Um, I don't want to forget everything I had learned over the years! You like to cook and I like to shoot. Don't question me and my passion." Robin replies.

"You know," I speak up again, "there's this thing called sharing? I had to learn how to share with you monsters and after all these years I'm surprised you haven't. The barn is large enough for us to do whatever we want. Chill out."

Todd laughed. "Hahaha an Arctic Fox telling us to chill out. Classic."

I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What the heck?"

"Hehehe," I snickered. "Classic." I smirk as I repeated his words.

Mom and dad were quite as they watched with loving faces as we continued to bicker on and on. Suddenly, out of the blue, Lola speaks up.

"Daddy, what did you mean by play time with mommy?"

There was a painfully long awkward silence. Mom and dad were flustered, and as if on cue the other fox kits and I burst into laughter.

Thumper looked confused. "Yeah, I agree with Lola."

I ruffled his fur. "For being at the top of your class, you really don't know everything, do you? Well, it all begins with the birds and the bees–"

"Snow Wilde, don't you dare!" Scolds Mom.

I started to laugh again.

 **Stay tuned for more! In the next chapter I will explain name choices, and appearances. Although, if you know your famous foxes and bunnies, I think you'll know where I got the names from. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here we go!**

1 more minute. Just one more and I can finally get out of this hellhole, a.k.a prison, a.k.a school.

5…4…3…2…1…RING!

I bolt out of my seat in a hurry. I was the first to open the door and hurried to find my friend, Cheetia. She's a Cheetah, the captain of the Track Team, and is Clawhauser's niece.

I saw her from a distance and my ears perked. "Hey Cheet–Oh!" Someone bumped into me and knocked my bag off of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, let me get that," says the person and I literally wanted to die right there.

Cole Blackthorn. Most popular guy in my grade. Gets good grades, isn't a total slacker, doesn't do drugs, doesn't drink, isn't a huge stuck up jerk, is really nice, and is absolutely perfect.

Did I mention he's a black fox?

"I…I, um….thanks," I stammered, ears flattening as my cheeks burned hot.

Cole hands me my bag and shrugs. "It's no problem. You would have done the same, Snow." He says with a small smile.

I thought my heart stopped right there. "How-How do you know my name?"

Cole chuckles. "Um…we've only been going to school for the last 10 years. We also have three out of our six classes together."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, it's just…we don't hang out or talk. This is the longest, actually the first, conversation I've ever had with you."

Oh my god! I want to leave, but I also want to stay!

"I didn't think you even knew who I was or that I even existed," I finished and mentally scolded myself for how pathetic I sounded.

Dad raised me better than that!

"Well, now you know that I do know you." Cole replies, giving me a friendly smile. "Oh, and since I'd like to get to know more about you, since you seem to think I had know clue as to who you are, how about we go to Lauren's Summer part tonight?"

Like a date?! This is what I wanted to ask, but I was smart enough to hold it back. Of course it's not a date! We're just now talking to each other!

If I had said that, this conversation would have been too awkward for me to handle.

"Sure!" I say happily, "I–" I suddenly remembered that I'm going to spend the weekend with grandma and grandpa. Shit.

"You what?" Asked Cole.

I cleared my throat and shifted my weight awkwardly from one leg to the other. I can't go, but I can't say no either!

"I…I'd love to go. Count me in." I managed to say, after much hesitation.

Cole grins. "Awesome! I'm glad to know I won't be one at that party. I'm all about a good party, but I'm not really feeling it tonight and I know my friends won't spend time with me. I know, I'm so pathetic. But…I'm…well I'm kinda going through a rough time right now. It'd be nice to hang out with a friend and not stress and worry about my personal problems."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I hear ya." See? He wants a friend. Damn! I tried to not let my disappointment show.

"You probably think it's stupid," he says.

I shook my head quickly. "No, of course not."

He gives a small smile.

"So when should I get there?" I asked, even though I have no idea how to get there!

"Well it starts at 7p.m and doesn't end until everyone is passed out. So really there is no ending time. You can get there whenever." Cole replied.

I realized that we were the only ones left in the hall. Papers were everywhere, and it was so strangely quite. I'm so used to it always being loud.

"Alright," I say with a nod, "I'll see what I can do."

Cole nods too. "Cool. I look forward to getting to know you better. I've always noticed you before, and you seem like a pretty cool chick. I wish I had gotten to know you sooner."

I blush and breathed a laugh. "Cool, huh? Is that an arctic fox joke?"

Cole laughs. "You're a comedian too, I see."

"Honey, living with my family is like living with the circus. I'm the main clown." I joked, and once again scolded myself.

OH. MY. GOD! Why do I keep saying stupid things?! And did I fucking call him 'honey'?!

Cole laughs again. "I don't doubt that. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

He nods at me and begins to walk away. I walk in the other direction with wide eyes, dropped jaw, and a racing heart.

When I finally make it out side, Cheetia nearly pounced on me.

"Oh my god!" She cried out. "I saw you walking towards me and then I saw you bump into your long time crush and then I saw you guys talking and I knew I'd be a horrible friend if I interrupted such a glorious moment for you. So in return you can tell me what the heck just happened back there!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Tia, nothing–"

"That's a load of crap," she retorted.

"You're lucky I love you." I say, as I prepared myself for her soon to be outburst of joy. "Here's what happened…"

I explained to her what happened and just as I thought, she flipped out.

"That is totally a date!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is! And I thought you didn't want to go to Lauren's party? You said that a sly fox like you had better things to do than go to a Lioness's party."

I smirked. "Don't forget the part where I said I hated her guts. But…I don't know. I mean, I still don't want to go but after what went on back there…Tia that's the most we've ever spoken! I have to go to that party now! But I can't because I'll be at my grandparents and…ugh! What am I going to do?"

Tia ruffles my fur. "Don't worry, Sly. I have an idea. Text me when everyone is asleep later on tonight, and wait. Don't ask questions. Just do as your told. Understand?"

I saluted her. "Sir, yes, sir. I have a feeling this plan wants me to sneak out?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, it has been a while since my last sneak out. Of course I'll get in trouble if I get caught, but Robin has gotten small punishments for his large troubles. I don't think I have a reason to worry. Plus, like every other time it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I don't drink or smoke I just–"

"Pretend to be drunk and dance hardcore even though you don't dance." Tia finished.

I laughed. "Yeah, Exactly. You know me so well."

"Well, we've only been friends since kindergarten."

"Shut up, you smart ass." I shove her and she laughs, shoving me back.

"You're lucky Donald wasn't around to hear you say that. He'd be pissed."

I wave her off. "Yeah, well if he'd stop acting like the jack-ass he is, maybe animals wouldn't call him that."

"He's a donkey! It's not his fault that his ancient ancestors were bullied and forever nicknamed Jack-Ass."

"Are you kidding? He's the one who's doing the bullying! Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't know!"

We laughed again.

"I'm so glad we're going to Lauren's party though. I mean, I know you don't like her since she's so stuck up. I absolutely hate her, but…ugh! She throws the most epic parties! I…uh…I actually got an invite." Tia said, hesitantly.

My ears twitched and I looked at her sharply. "I'm sorry, I think I might be hearing things. It sounded like you said you got an invite."

Cheetia fidgets with her paws and avoids eye contact with me. "That's because…I…I did."

3…2…1…"WHAT?! THAT BITCH GAVE YOU AN INVITE AND NOT ME!"

"Snow, don't go Abominable on me." Tia begged.

I huffed. "Do you blame me? Everyone that I have seen in our grade and classes, and I mean EVERYONE, has gotten an invite. When I saw that you didn't have one, I was relieved. But now I'm finding out that you had one this whole time? What the heck, Cheetia!"

Cheetia flinches when I used her whole name instead of her nickname. "I'm sorry, but I noticed how upset you were when you thought neither of us had gotten an invitation. I didn't want to make it worse by telling you I had one and you didn't. But let's be honest, would you have even gone?"

"Of course I would have! It's a party!" I exclaimed, and softly ask, "Would you have still gone if Cole never asked me?"

Tia scoffs. "Of course not! I already wasn't going. What kind of friend would I be if I went without you? Plus, it's not a party if you're not there."

"Aww!" I say, sarcastically, and gave her a side hug. "You're so sweet! I can't wait to see the look on Lauren's face when she sees me there."

Tia laughs. "I can see it now. I better hurry and get on the bus though. Don't forget to text me when everyone is asleep, okay?"

I nodded. "Will do. Now hurry before you miss the bus!"

She scoffs. "Honey, I can outrun the bus. I could run home if I wanted to."

"Why do don't you?"

"Too lazy."

"No lie there."

She shoved me one more time. "Shut up, lover girl."

"I am not–Ugh! Get your butt on that bus!"

I go to shove her again, but she had already took off, running like there was no tomorrow and her laughter echoing in the wind.

I merely rolled my eyes and shook me head. When I find dad's van I noticed how all my siblings and dad were already there waiting for me. Oh lord, here come the complaints.

"What took you so long?" (Lola)

"About time!" (Thumper)

"I swear you're slower than a turtle!" (Marian)

"It's been 84 years!" (Todd)

"Dang, I was really hoping you wouldn't come back." (Vixie)

"Can you go away?" (Robin)

Dad was over there texting away on his phone as I got in the front seat. When it comes to the front seat, I love being the eldest.

"I'm sorry," I replied, buckling up. "Something came up. But really? Why are you guys in such a rush? It's summer and we're not leaving for the Burrows until 6-ish."

"What happened?" Dad asked as he set his phone aside and pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I lied and sealed my lips shut. There is no way in hell that I'm telling my dad about my encounter with my crush.

I'm surprised he didn't say anything this morning when Robin mentioned his name and how I apparently had my tail up his…yeah.

"You are a horrible liar," Dad replied. "You caress your tail when your lying, nervous, or embarrassed. You're doing it now."

I look and see my paws subconsciously caressing my soft white tail. I quickly remove them and huffed.

"I was talking with Tia." I say, and it was the truth. Just not all of it.

Thumper leaned forward and looked me straight in the eye. "Hmm, she looks nervous. She told the truth, just not all of it. I can hear her heartbeat beating faster. Whatcha hiding, sis?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "Why do you think–"

"Yep, there's panic in her voice." Says Dad. "And put your seatbelt on Thumper. I don't think your mother would like the idea of you going through the window."

Thumper does what he's told as I said, "There isn't–"

"I'm a cop. Over the years I can tell when people lie. I'm also a fox just like you. It's in our nature to lie, snowball." Dad says, matter of factly.

"Was it something bad?" Asked Robin. "I bet it was. Did you have a quickie with a boy?"

"Oh my god! Robin, no!" I scolded and leaned back to whack him across the head.

"Ow!" He cried out when I hit him.

I smirked, amused. "That's what you get."

"What's a quickie?" Asked Lola.

I face-palmed. "Oh my god!"

"Thanks a lot, stupid!" Marian says sarcastically.

"It's nothing, sis." Vixie assures her.

"Yeah," Todd agreed, "Never listen to anything Robin has to say."

"I don't know if I'm mad at you, Robin, or if I should laugh," Dad said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Really, dad?" I asked him. "Wait 'til mom hears about this."

Panic flashes across his face before he toughens out and says, "Don't say anything sexual in front of your sisters again, young man," he said in his tough, stern dad voice. "Understand?"

Robin laughed, understanding that dad was playing. "Yes sir."

Yeah. It's obvious that our dad is more of our friend. Mom is the mean one when she needs to be. We're all scared of her. Even dad is. And she's a wee little bunny! She kicks ass though, I'll tell you that.

"Anyway," Vixie continues, "I do believe a boy was involved. Was it Cole?"

My ears flattened and my paws went to hug and caress my tail. "Wh-What? I..I don't–"

"That's the second time today that I heard that name," says Dad. "Who is he? Wait, it's a he?!"

I gulped. "Yes."

My crush on Cole didn't develop until we were in the 6th grade. I mean, I've seen him around school during our 10 years of school life, but 6th grade was the first time I had any classes with him. I never talked to him and because of our last names we were always sitting in our arranged seats across the room from each other.

He stood up for me when I was being picked on this one time and…I don't know. Something clicked. I've only ever said two words to him and that was 'thank you'.

After that I would notice how he would act with our peers. He was so sweet and well mannered. I was hooked. And don't even get me started on his green eyes!

"So…you mean to tell me," Dad begins, slowly processing it, "That the reason it took you awhile to get to the car was because you were talking to a boy?!"

I flinched at how high his voice became. "And Tia."

"My god! Are you two dating?!"

"She wishes," Says Robin, causing me to growl at him.

"How is it that your siblings know and I don't? Does your mother?" Dad continued, frantically.

Truthfully, the only person I told was Todd. That was the same day he told me he was gay. However, fortunately for him but unfortunately for me, Vixie and Marian came into my room and heard of my confession. Todd was lucky they didn't hear his.

Them freaking out causes Robin, Thumper, and Lola to wonder what was going on. I told them all and made them vow to not say a word to anybody. Especially our parents.

However, mom was off that day and dad was at the store. I had thought she was sleeping in her room, but apparently she wasn't.

She came running to my room and looked so happy and excited.

Then I had to make her promise not to tell dad. I've seen how protective he gets with mom when male bunnies can't keep their eyes off of her. Now imagine how he'd act with his daughter dating a boy. A boy fox, I should say. Because unlike a fox and rabbit, two foxes are able to reproduce. Wink wink.

"Actually, dad…" I gulp, nervously, "she…uh…she knows. They've all known for about a month now."

"A MONTH?!" Dad screeched. "Oh, your mother is going to get an earful from me. With those big ears of hers and her super hearing she's going to hear every single word. She's such a hypocrite! We promised each other that there would be no secrets, and she is keeping a secret! That devil bunny!"

I groaned. "Dad, it's no big deal! Stop acting like a drama queen."

Dad scoffs. "A drama queen? Snowball, I'm THE drama queen!"

"You still love mom though, right?" Asked Lola, worriedly.

Dad's features soften. "Of course I do. How can I not? Who could resist an incredible bunny like your mother? I'll love her until my last breath."

"Aww!" Todd, Lola, Vixie, and Marian say together.

"And don't you dare tell her I said that." Dad warns. "She'll never let me live that down."

"Only if you buy us ice cream," Thumper bargains.

"I could always steal it," suggests Robin.

Dad laughs. "Not something you should say in front of a cop and your father, bud."

Dad's aware of how good Robin is at pickpocketing. He's just not aware that his son is full on thief. If he saw everything that is crammed in Robin's closet, drawers, and under his bed Dad will surely be impressed.

He wouldn't freak out like mom would.

"So…are we good now?" I asked, hopefully.

"Oh, definitely not."

Ugh! You've got to me kidding me!

 **Things should start getting a move on by the next chapter, I hope.**

 **This is where I got the names:**

 **The Robin and Marian: I got the names from Disney's Robin Hood.**

 **Todd and Vixie: Disney's The Fox and the Hound.**

 **Snow: Judy's voice actress plays Snow White in Once Upon A Time, and before I came up with the name all I knew was that Judy would have an Arctic Fox for a daughter and then BAM! It hit me! I'll name her Snow for her Snow White Fur and for her mother's voice actress's character.**

 **Thumper: Disney's Bambi**

 **Lola: Warner Bro's Lola Bunny, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend.**

 **Yeah, I know. They're cliche as hell. ^_^ oh well.**

 **And can I just say that I love Protective Daddy Nick? (^o^)**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review too. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

I was itching to get out of the car, away from my nagging dad who kept insisting I was too young for a boyfriend. I tried to tell him that he was just a friend that I hardly even knew about, and he kinda freaked out a little more.

"You barely know him?! Snow, he could be part of a gang!" Dad yelled.

Thankfully, he said that right as we pulled into our driveway. I jumped out of the car before he could park it.

"Snow!" Dad shouts from the car. "What are you doing? We're not done talking-"

"Talking?" I questioned. "Dad, we're not talking, you're lecturing me! And it's over something so stupid!"

"Hey," mom says from the door, "What's going on out here?" She walks off the porch and to my side.

I'm the same height like my dad, and the other foxes are exactly 3 inches shorter. So, just like my dad and siblings, minus Lola and Thumper, we have to look down at her. She isn't terribly short. She reaches a few inches above my elbows, nearly touching my shoulder.

"Mom, can you please explain to Dad that my crush on Cole is a minor thing that will go away." I begged her.

Mom winces. "He found out?"

Our heads snap over to the car when we heard the door slam and see him get out.

"Yeah, I found out," He grumbled as he went to open the door for my siblings.

"Go get your rooms clean and later before we go to the Burrows we can get some ice cream," Dad said.

They cheered and went inside. I went to follow them, but my dad stopped me.

"We're not done here," he says.

I groaned loudly, throwing my head back and cussing him out in my head.

"Dad," I say. "You're overreacting. It's a stupid crush that will go away," I assured him.

Mom laughs. "Go away? You've been crushing on him since the 6th grade. This crush has been going on for 4 to 5 years."

"What?!" Dad screeched. "Four to five years?!"

"Thanks mom," I sarcastically say.

Mom chuckles nervously. "Sorry."

"And you, Mrs. Wilde," Dad says as he pointed a finger down at mom. "What happened to not keeping secrets from each other?"

"Snow didn't want you to know, hon," Mom explained. "I was respecting her wishes."

"Even if it meant breaking your promise?" Dad challenged.

Mom glared at him and placed her paws on her hips. "You, Nick Wilde, are overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Dad said, incredulously. "This is a big step in our daughter's life! My life! She's into boys now, Judy! Her hormones are going haywire!"

"Um, I'm only into one boy in particular." I defend. "Now if you want to get onto someone for being boy crazy, go talk to Vixie."

"Oh, I'm not worried about her. She's too focused on her fashion," Dad admits.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. "If that's the case then why are you getting onto me?"

"Because you don't seem to be focused on anything. I don't want your focus to drift toward boys. Do you know how high the percentage is for teen pregnancies in mammals?"

Okay. Now I'm pissed. "Hold on, you think that because I like some boy I'm just gonna go and have sex with him? Wow, dad. I'm so glad you think of me as a slut. I love how much trust you have in me."

I turn to walk away, but this time my mother stops me.

"Snow, just hold on a minute." She then turns to her husband. "Nick, your daughter is not just going to jump in bed with this boy. We raised her better than that. She's smarter than that. I don't know why you're over-"

Mom suddenly stops and realization spreads across her face. Her lips turn into an understanding smile. "Oh Nick. I think I know what this is about."

"You finally figured out that dad is trying to stop me from living my life?" I questioned, still angry.

"No," says mom. "Your dad doesn't like the idea of you growing up, and he especially hates that you have a crush on a boy and that this boy likes you back."

I blushed for two reasons. "C-Cole doesn't have a crush on me," I stammered. "And dad...dad needs to...to get it through his thick head that I'm growing up...whether he likes it or not." I avoided eye contact and roughly stroked my tail

"It's true though," Dad says with a sigh. He avoided eye contact too. He was probably embarrassed like me.

My anger was replaced with sympathy. "Oh, dad." I shook my head as I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"If it makes you feel any better," I say, "I don't want to grow up either. Being an adult sounds like a bitch."

Dad laughs. "Believe me, it is."

We heard sniffling come from behind us and when we looked we saw Mom wiping her tears off her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Judy?"

"I'm sorry," she says and waves us off, "I just love you two so much. And your father is right, Snow. It seems just like yesterday that we picked you up at the hospital. You were so little. The doctors didn't think you would make it, but you pulled through. Now look at you? All grown up, turning 17 this September, and graduating in two more years."

"Yeah," dad agreed, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It seems just like yesterday you were crying for no reason, pooping your pants, constantly eating, and constantly trying to escape your crib."

Mom laughs and I blushed.

"Remember when she wouldn't go to anyone but you, Nick? You would always have to carry her in your mouth by the scruff of her neck whenever you had to use your hands for something." Mom laughs, dad joining her.

"Yeah," I mutter, rubbing my neck. "I still have the marks to prove it."

"Nick!" Mom scolds. "You said that didn't hurt them!"

"It's not suppose to!" Dad defends. "How does she even remember? She was just a baby."

I giggled. "I'm joking, guys."

Dad ruffled my fur. "Stop trying to get me in trouble."

"Hey!" I swatted his paw away. "The outcome brings me much entertainment."

He and mom chuckled.

"So are we good now?" I ask again.

Dad sighs. "I guess so. Just promise that if you and this Cody guy-"

"Cole."

"Yeah, I don't care what his name is. Just promise that you'll tell me when you guys start dating and when you're getting serious." Dad said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "You say 'when', but it's really 'if'. He doesn't like me back, dad. There's really nothing to worry about." I assure him.

This time mom laughs. "Really? Honey, you're gorgeous. Trust me, he'll fall for you."

"Let's hope instead of falling he gets run over..." Dad muttered.

"Dad..."I warned.

"I'm just saying," he defends, holding his paws up. "If he falls for you it better be for the right reasons and not just for what you look like. That's how I fell in love with your mother. I mean, you seriously think anyone would marry her and her bigs ears?"

Mom smacked him. "That's not funny." I tried my best to hide my forming smile.

Dad snickered. "Yeah, it is. Even your daughter thinks so." He gestures toward me and I quickly straighten my posture and put on my poker face.

"I think your ears are a perfectly normal size for a bunny."

Mom smiles. "Thank you."

Dad said, "Suck up."

"No, it's called being smart." I winked at mom and she merely shook her head.

"I should have known you were just trying to save your own hide," she teased.

I giggled. "So are we good for real now? Because I really need to do to the bathroom."

"I suppose we could...delay this conversation for another time," dad compromises, "Oh, and I never got to ask. What kind of animal is he? Now, I'd be okay if he was a different species, but if he's a fox-"

"He's a really gorgeous black fox, with mesmerizing green eyes, and yes we'd be able to have kits if we wanted some because, unlike some interspecies couples, we are the same species and can reproduce," I blurted out in a rush and then took off. "Bye!"

"HE'S A FOX?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT'S THE WORST KIND OF MAMMAL TO HAVE AS A BOYFRIEND!"

I laughed as I run up to porch and into my room.

~Hours Later~

"Okay, kids," says Grandpa Hopps. "I think it's time for grandma and I to get some shut eye. We'll see you in the morning." He and grandma hug and kiss each of us before they left for bed.

They seem so at peace. I wish I could be at peace. All day all I could think about was the party and Cole. Different scenarios keep playing in my mind and I'm so afraid something bad is going to happen. I'm not that afraid of getting caught though. I mean, it's not something I necessarily want to happen, but that's part of the package when you sneak out.

I don't know why I couldn't just ask my parents if I could go. I mean, I know they'll say no but it's worth a shot I guess. I would still sneak out if they had said no. Plus, if I ask to go to a party and they end up finding me gone (which they will, although I really hope not) then they'll know exactly where I went.

"Yeah, I think it's time for the kids to get to bed too. Right Nick?" Mom says as she picks up a sleeping Lola from the floor.

"Aww mom," Robin complains. "We're not tired."

"Well, unlike you I need my beauty sleep," Says Vixie. "Goodnight guys." She hugs mom and dad and heads to her room that she shares with Marian.

Marian followed after her, and Todd and Robin did the same. I doubt they would be sleeping. They're probably going to stay up and play video games. The girls look tired though.

Thumper, who was also asleep on the floor, was picked up by dad and taken to his room too. The house that we're inside is actually the house my grandparents (and many many other relatives) built so we could stay in it while we came to visit them for a few days. Grandma and grandpa don't have enough room for all nine of us.

And that's saying something since grandma has had so many kids in her life.

The twin boys share a room and so do the twin girls. Thumper, Lola, and I have our own rooms and so do our parents. 6 rooms and two bathrooms.

"Okay, all that's left is Miss I-Have-A-Boyfriend-But-He-Doesn't-Know-About-Our-Relationship-Yet," Dad teased as he came back downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, please." I am glad he's joking about it now instead of being all protective though.

He ruffles my fur. "Okay, snowball. Your mother and I are going to go see a late R rated movie. Make sure nothing catches on fire."

"I make no promises." I replied. "And what movie are you gonna watch?"

"50 Shades of Prey," Dad replied and wink at mom. I looked at them in surprise.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Nick..."

Dad laughs, and I decided to mess with my mother.

"I saw the movie online and let's just say the book is way better by far!"

Just as I had expected, her face is left in utter shock.

"Snow Wilde, you better be joking!"

I laughed. "I am, momma." I pause for effect. "The movie is absolutely amazing!"

"I swear you act so much like your father it's crazy," she says through gritted teeth. She then kisses my forehead. "Make sure your brothers behave. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh when will you guys be back?"

"Probably around one o clock. The city is beautiful at night. We might go sight seeing." Dad answers.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are going on a mission as undercover cops?" I asked .

"Well, we certainly are now. Let me go get my badge real quick in case we'd really end up needed it." Mom went back to her room, while dad groans.

"She better not complain to me about being late," he said. "You just had to get her all riled up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bleh."

Mom came back with both her and dad's badges, and with one last goodbye they finally left, and I was finally ready to get my party on.

I went to my room and dug through my clothes that were in my bags. I dug out this cute high low lace dress, some make up, and a few accessories. By the time I was done, I was sure everyone besides the boys would be asleep.

Just to be sure, I went to check. My grandparents, sisters, Todd, and Thumper were all asleep. The only one up was Robin.

He had his eyes focused on his game to notice me, but as I went to shut his door I suddenly hear him say, "You sneaking out to go to a party?"

I groaned. I should have known I couldn't get anything past him. "Yes, and I'm not letting you come."

Robin pauses his game and gets off his bed to meet me at his door. "I don't want to go anyway. I just need you to give me $20."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"I feel liked I'm being tricked," I say in suspicion.

Robin grins. "Would I ever trick you?"

I glare at him. "You told dad about Cole this morning."

"Okay, I promise that was a major slip up, and he never said anything about it until the car ride home. And that was not me who ratted you out." He explains.

"But you teased me about having a quickie." I argued.

"And I apologize for that. So can I have done money?"

I sighed as I went through my bag. "I guess so, if it keeps your dirty little mouth quite."

Robin beams. "Of course it will."

I handed him my money and went to text Cheetia.

Me: I'm ready. Btw my folks went to the movies they won't be home until 12 or 1.

She replied back instantly.

Tia: Perfect! That actually eliminates the hard part of our sneak out plan. Parents are out, everyone is asleep. Now all I need to do is get you. I'll be there in 15

15 minutes later I see a car pull up. I was confused, but when I see her walk out of the car I was even more confused.

"Tia?" I say when I silently greet her outside. "What is this? You can't even drive!"

"Yes, I can...just not legally."

"This is what you had in mind when you said you had a plan to sneak me out? You were going to illegally drive me?!"

"Yes."

"That's stupidly pawesome. However, if I die I am so going to kill you," I said as I got in the car with her.

She laughs. "Don't worry. You're in safe paws."

"We better be. Now let's get this party started!" I cheered and she happily agreed.

I don't think what I'm doing is wrong. I mean, a little teenage rebellion is good. What could possibly go so terribly wrong?

 **Please review and share your ideas and thoughts! I'd love to hear them! :) And to the people who have already reviewed...thank you guys so much! :D ^_^ They mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! There will also be a reference to Kung Fu Panda. I'm also planning on making this a sorta semi-crossover with characters from the Madagascar Series, Kung Fu Panda Series, and some other CGI Animal movies.**

Apparently Lauren's party was being held at her lake house which is out by the lake in the country side. A perfect place to host a party. In the middle of the woods where things can get freaky. Hehehe.

"I can't wait to get my dance on." Says Cheetia. "It just now turned 9, so we should get a few hours of this party in our system before I have to take you home at 1."

I nodded, just as excited. "Sounds good. Now let's go!"

Before we even made it inside the house, we could hear the music blaring loudly. When we finally did make it inside the music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think.

And I loved it.

"This party is crazy!" I shouted to Cheetia.

"What? Did you say something? Your lips were moving!" Cheetia shouted back.

"What? I can't hear you!" I shouted back.

Cheetia grabbed my paw and dragged me to the dance floor, or in this case the living room.

I didn't need to ask her to know that she wanted to dance.

I don't know how much time had passed. I was lost in the music. I let it consume my soul. I let it take over my mind. I let it control my body. Music is my drug. It's my passion.

I wish I could dance like Marian instead of just letting my body jump around everywhere. However, the best kind of dancing is when you don't care what the hell you're doing.

"My momma don't like you and she likes everyone..." I sang.

I'm not a huge Justin Beaver fan, but I will admit his new album is pretty dang good. For being a beaver with large teeth, Justin Beaver is a pretty good singer.

I completely lost Cheetia, but I didn't have any reason to worry. She can take care of herself, and she's responsible.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around to see who it was I nearly fainted.

"I can see you're having the time of your life," Cole said, loud enough for me to hear through the blaring music.

I laugh nervously, grabbing my tail. Jesus, I guess dad was right when he says I do that.

"Of course." I say. "School is out and the music is great. Hi, by the way."

He chuckles. "Hello to you too. Do you want to go somewhere quieter?"

My heart sped up. I've seen this move in countless movies and read them in countless books. The girl either gets kidnapped, raped, or it all goes well and she gets her first kiss. Let's hope it's the last one.

"Yeah, sure." I reply. "I need to rest my feet anyway."

"Let's go outside by the lake then." He takes my hand and leads me outside, away from the large crowd.

Oh my god I must be dreaming!

Unfortunately, he lets go of my hand once we're outside.

"Sorry for holding your hand like that. I didn't want to lose you in the crowd." He said, sheepishly.

I blush. "It's fine." I then realized that I probably stunk so bad with my sweat and body odor.

Oh my god! Kill me now!

He didn't seem to acknowledge any sort of disgust, but I still silently prayed that there was no odor coming off of me.

I then also remembered that I was supposed to meet him when I first arrived. He's probably been waiting forever for me to show up that he actually went looking for me!

"I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." I blurted out suddenly.

Cole shrugs. "It's okay. You were too consumed in the music. No need to apologize."

"Would you like my number?" I blurted out again.

OMFG! Why do I keep blurting out what I think?! Stop it, Snow!

"I-I mean...you know...so nothing like this happens again or-"

"I was actually going to ask you for it, but I was too nervous." Cole says, smiling. "You saved me a lot of trouble. I'd love to have your number. And maybe...maybe we can text each other whenever we like...instead of, you know...telling the other that we're at a party."

"You mean just text each other like we're normal friends?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" Cole rubs his neck nervously. "I mean, if you consider us friends. I mean-"

"Of course we are!" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm. I told him my number as he typed it into his phone.

"A white fox and a black fox like you and me are like yin and yang. The best of friends, you know."

Cole smiles as he sticks his phone back in his pocket. "Have you ever heard the story of yin and yang? My Kung Fu masters, Master Shifu and Master Po, tell me all sorts of stories. Would you like to hear them?"

My ears perked. "You take Kung Fu?"

Cole grins. "I have a black belt."

Could he be any more perfect? "You have to teach me, and yes I'd love to hear the story of yin and yang."

"Maybe some day I will teach you. And the story begins thousands to millions of years ago..."

Once again I had lost track of time, but this time it was for a whole other reason. I was absolutely captivated in Cole's stories. We were outside, on the dock, and our feet were swinging back and forth in the lake water as he told his stories. If I were to guess I'd say an hour and a half must have went by.

I was so focused on listening to his story that I didn't hear the animals walk up behind us.

"Dude, you were supposed to bring her in the kitchen!"

We both turned and immediately stoop up when we see a Tiger, Wolf, Bull, Lion, and Lioness. Or in other words Tyler, Will, Bailey, Lars, and Lauren.

Lars and Lauren are dating and the other boys are on the football team with Lars. The same boys that Cole plays with. I'm not a fan of football, and I totally forgot he was on the team!

I was surprised that Lauren wasn't shocked to see me. Instead of anger at me being at her party she looked...amused. I had a feeling that she knew I was going to be here anyway. Like she planned this.

"Guys," Says Cole. "Can we just-"

"Oh, I think someone grew a bit too attached to the loser," Says Lauren and I had to stifle a growl.

A growl was heard though, but it was from Cole. "I-"

"You can't go back on the bet, dude," Says Will. He then laughs. "I should have known you were too much of a coward to do it. You have too much of a heart."

I look at Cole in confusion. "Cole, what are they talking about?"

Lauren laughs. "Um...hello! It's pretty simple, but I guess since you're stupid I have to explain. I'm sure you're aware of 'The Loser' all of my parties have?"

Of course I was aware. Everyone knew. Every one of Lauren's parties would have a random animal as victim to a horrible prank.

It suddenly clicked. "Am...am I the new victim?" I asked, my ears flattening in sadness, anger, and awareness. What does she have planned? What is she going to do?

"Whoa, looks like you are smart," she says. "The plan was for everyone to get an invite, but you. Then I had to choose who would be the lucky guy to invite you. I asked Cole to do it, but he refused so I decided to make a bet with him. He lost the bet, and was supposed to take you to the kitchen to dump a load of pee on you. Unfortunately, he brought you out here. Care to explain, Cole?"

"Yeah," I snapped at Cole, feeling my heart break. "Would you please care to explain?"

I should have known he was only doing this because it was a stupid dare, a stupid bet! He was never interested!

Cole sighs. "I was going to push her in the lake because that seemed like a better idea. I kept waiting for a text so I knew you guys were watching me when I did it."

Did I say my heart broke earlier? Nope. It shattered.

I let out a small gasp as Will howled.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down!" He cheered.

"Um... None of us knew that you were planning this. How are we supposed to text you when we had no idea where you were?" Asked Lars.

"Well we're here now so let's get on with it." Says Lauren impatiently.

I looked at Cole fearfully. "Cole please..."

He looked like he honestly didn't want to do it. He even took a hesitant step toward me.

"Hurry up and do it!" Lauren snapped, making me jump into action.

I quickly sprinted forward to escape, but Cole had his hands on my shoulders before I could take a second step.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Before I could tell him to stop he threw me in the lake. I screamed as I was pushed into the freezing cold water. Now I can handle cold temperatures when my fur is dry, but when my fur is wet there is so chance of me handling the cold. I am definitely going to get sick.

When I made it to the surface they were all laughing at me. A few animals who were parting outside noticed everything and laughed too. I wanted to cry right then and there, but there is no way I'd let them see that.

I swam my way back to land. Cole was waiting for me.

"Snow, I'm so sorry. Take my paw," He extended his paw for me to take but I swatted his paw away and bared my fangs.

"Get the fucking hell away from me!" I yelled...and that's when I started to cry.

Okay fine. I'll let them see my tears, but I will not let them hear my sobs.

"Oh god! You're crying!" Cole days in a panicked rush. "Snow I-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I snapped as I stood up on my feet and began to walk to Cheetia's car.

Cheetia. Where is she? Did she see everything? If she did I will be so pissed. She could have ran to my rescue and stopped him.

"Let me at least help you get warm," Cole pleaded.

I turned around to face him and did something I never thought I would do.

I slapped him hard across the face.

His face was turned aside and he grunted. "Fuck that hurt." He muttered under his breath. When he turned back to look at me his expression was utterly shocked.

I was just as shocked but I didn't let that show.

"You just slapped me." He said.

"No? Really? Thank you Captain Obvious! Oh, and since we're stating the obvious...you threw me in the fucking lake!" I then turned back around and stomped away. He didn't follow and I was so grateful.

I cried all the way to the car and when I was finally inside I sobbed my heart out.

I was lucky that I didn't have my phone on me when I was thrown into the lake. Cheetia and I always have our phones in the car do we don't lose them, I wish she had hers though so I could call her and tell her that it's time to go. I could just go and find her, but I am not going to show my face back there again.

When I calmed down a little I picked my phone up and turned it on. I was going to call my dad. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I just wanted to go home.

When I turned my phone on I noticed that my mom, dad, and grandparents called me each 3 times each. 12 calls that I accidentally ignored.

Yep. They already know I'm gone and now they're probably freaking out.

I pressed on Dad's number and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Snow Vulpine Wilde! Where the hell are you?! Do you know how worried your mother and I are?! We were enjoying our night out together when suddenly we get a call from your grandmother saying that you were nowhere to be found! I thought you promised us not to sneak out anymore? I should've known better than to listen to a teenage Fox! You are so grounded young lady! We have called you 12 times and not once did you answer! I cannot believe-"

I accidentally let out another sob, and it cut him off.

"Snowball? Are you crying? Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked me, his anger fine as it was replaced my worry.

"D-Dad-Daddy..." I stammered, partially because I keep crying and partially because I'm freezing. "I-I need you to-to come and-and g-get me...please."

"I'm on my way, baby. Where are you?"

I gave him directions to the party, but I did not explain to him what happened yet.

Minutes later I see red and blue cop lights and I see people running and screaming.

"It's the cops! Let's get out of here!" Someone shouted and they all took off.

They were lucky that that one cop was only interested in getting his daughter home. He didn't care about the rest of them.

I got out of Cheetia's car at the same time Dad got out of his. He ran over to me, and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank god, you're okay." He then noticed that I was cold and wet and shaking. "Why are you wet?! Jesus, you must be freezing." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Let's get you home where you can get warmed up and get one hell of a lecture from your mother." He says as he leads me toward his car.

I remained silent as guilt and shame took over me.

"Snow!" I hear Cheetia shout from behind me.

My flattened ears perk up when I hear her voice. I look at her and see her standing by her car, a look of confusion displayed over her face.

When she sees my wet fur and clothes, along with my red, teary eyes she gasped.

"Snow, what happened?"

My ears flatten again and I looked to the ground in embarrassment. I turned away from her and continued walking to my car without the assistance of my dad.

"She'll call you when she gets her phone and laptop back." Dad said in his cop voice. "I suggest that you go home."

Tia looked at him then at me then back to him then back to me. She was hesitant to leave, but she did what she was told.

I stood by the door as I watched her get inside of her car and drive off. As she left I retreated inside the police car, buckled myself up, and tried my best to get warm.

The car ride was silent for a good 20 minutes until dad finally spoke.

"Do I need to kill anyone?" I wasn't sure if he was playing if not. He seemed serious.

Usually I would've cracked a smile but this time I didn't.

"No dad," I croaked. "There isn't...well...maybe...yes I think you should...no. Just forget it." I leaned my head back against the window and closed my eyes.

"I'll take your confusion as a yes then. And forget it?! Snow, something happened tonight that seriously upset you! I'm not going to just forget it. Who was it? What happened?"

I sighed as I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Dad, let's just say...you don't have to worry about my crush on Cole anymore. You don't have to worry about me liking him. Or any other boy! They're all the same. My crush on him...It's definitely long gone now."

I saw Dad grip the steering wheel tightly and he growled. "What the hell did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked out the window, sadly.

Dad was silent for a moment before he puts a paw over my own. I look over at him.

"I promise," he says softly, "to not freak out and go ballistic, if that's what you're worried about. I just want to comfort you and give you advice. Okay?"

I smiled for the first time since the situation. It was a small weak smile, but still a smile nonetheless. "Okay. Here's what happened."

As I explained the story I noticed how hard he tried to control his anger. Honestly, I was impressed that he didn't burst.

"Then I slapped him and called you. And here we are now." I finished, and dad actually laughed.

"You slapped him? How hard?"

"My paw still stings," I reply, and I was not joking.

"Damn," dad said. "That must have been one hell of a slap. I wish I could have seen it. I taught you well. I bet you his face stings a lot worse than your paw."

I smirk. "I sure hope so. You were right though dad. I really didn't know anything about him. I thought he was this nice guy, but he's a total jerk."

"Well, you know the moral of this story is?"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't always judge by appearance."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We pull into the driveway of our second house. Mom was waiting outside for me and I prepared myself for the yelling.

However, what I got was this..

"I'm so glad you're okay," mom said as she hugged me tightly. She didn't feel my cold fur through my dad's jacket.

Next thing I know she pulls away and starts with her yelling. Yep, here we go.

"Snow Vulpine Wilde," She snapped, "you are in so much trouble-Wait, why are you shaking? Are you scared?"

I breathed a laugh. "N-No. I'm just c-cold." Dad had his heater on in the car, but once again I'm exposed to the cold night air.

She stood on her tippy toes and placed a paw on my face. She gasped. "You're freezing wet! Let's get you into some warm clothes."

"Can I have a warm bath instead?"

"Of course. But afterwards you have a lot of explaining to do." Mom scolds.

"Carrots, I'll explain everything." Dad said, coming to my rescue. "Let her take a bath and get to bed. She's had a rough night and looks tired."

Mom looks at him then at me for a moment before she gives in.

"Okay," she says with a sigh.

I gave my dad a nod of thanks, and headed for the bathroom.

I guess I was mistaken when I said nothing could go terribly wrong. I'm just glad my dad came to my rescue. I can always count on him. He's the only man in my life I'll ever need. And Cole? I hope I never see him again for the rest of the summer.

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

I wake up to the sound of knocking. I was too tired to get up so I just ignored it.

"You two should really leave her be," I hear grandma say.

"Mom, if I were Snow would you just leave me alone after a situation like hers?" Mom asked.

I hear grandma sigh in defeat. "I suppose you're right. But you should really give her time.

"It's going on 4 o'clock! She slept the day away. I think we gave her plenty of time," Says Dad.

"Well, it is summer and kids tend to do that," Grandma reasoned. "And broken heart don't mend in the course of 12 hours."

Shit! It's already 4 p.m?

"Yes, but we need to be sure she's okay, mom. We also need to discuss her punishment for sneaking out."

Grandma sighs again. "Just take it easy on her. What that boy did is down right cruel. A female's heart is fragile." I then hear her walk away.

I hear my door open, and immediately said, "Go ahead and take my phone and laptop. Everyone is probably talking about me all over Fur-book! I bet someone took a video and put it on ZooTube too! I don't want to be around any electronics."

"Never thought I'd hear her say that," says Dad as he sat beside me on my bed. Mom hopped her way to the other side and snuggled behind me.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Can I not cuddle with my baby?"

I sighed. "Mom, I want you to yell at me for sneaking out. Not pity me."

Mom sits up and looks down at me. (That's a first.)

"I'm not going to yell at you." She said. "I'm very upset that you snuck out, but you're a teenager. You're rebellious. I get that. Which is why we're taking your phone and laptop, and giving you all the chores to do." She pauses for my reaction.

"Well, it'll help me keep my mind off things I guess." I mumbled.

"This is so not like you," Dad said. "What happened to the whiny spoiled brat we know and love?"

I closed my eyes, not in the mood to talk. "She died. All that's left is a lifeless body who has no soul and heart. Just a shell. White on the outside, but black on the inside."

There was an awkward moment of silence. I couldn't help it. I laughed a little.

"Well, that was awkward." I say as I open my eyes and see mom and dad staring at me in confusion.

"Judy, I think our daughter went crazy." Dad says, and I punched him in the shoulder. Not hard, but softly. I didn't have it in me to punch full throttle.

"In this family crazy is normal," I state.

Dad chuckles. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"Yeah," mom agreed. "You're actually taking this very well."

I shrugged and sat up. "Well, I got everything out of my system last night. And it's not like it's the end of the world, you know? He's just one stupid boy. We weren't even dating. I can't change what happened last night. I'm going to have to move forward. Believe me, I thought about it long and hard last night. That's why I slept in so late. I didn't go to bed until 4 a.m."

"Oh baby," mom says as she went to cuddle with me again. I accepted it this time.

"No offense," dad said, "But I'm glad all this happened."

"Nick!"

"I'm just stating my mind, Judy. Do I like the fact that he hurt Snow? Of course not. But at least now she knows better than to trust boys she hardly knows."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

Just then my stomach growled and I'm pretty sure the neighboring bunnies could hear it.

Mom laughs. "I think someone is hungry."

"Or she ate something that's still alive and wants to get out!" Dad accused, and I busted up laughing.

"I did sleep for 12 hours straight. I could go for a meal." I admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

"Well, you better hurry before your stomach begins to eat itself!" Dad warned me and gives me a shove toward the door.

Well, dad, while I may have decided to move on and forget I would rather my stomach eat itself and kill me than to have a broken heart be the death of me instead.

But then again, I like food. Would I rather my stomach eat itself? Nah. I guess when I really think about it I'd rather suffer from a broken heart.

I walk downstairs and see my siblings huddled together in the living room watching TV. When Lola sees me she immediately gets up to hug me.

"Snow! Robin kept telling me you died of a broken heart and no one would let me see you! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

I hugged her back, taken aback. "Of course I'm not dead. But you know who will be? It'll be Robin for telling you a lie."

Robin shrugs. "Eh, you're dead on the inside. That counts."

I growled. "And you wonder why you're my least favorite sibling."

"Okay," mom interrupted before things could get heated. "Let's not start a fight. Robin would it kill you to be a little nicer to your sister?"

Robin nods. "Heck yeah it would."

"Okay, that's it. I want my $20 back."

"$20?" Mom asked, then realized what I meant. "Did you pay your brother to keep quite?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. He would have rated me out. If it's any consolation it was his idea." I admitted, not really caring if my punishment had added work to it.

"Which also means that Robin lied to us about not knowing where you were when we asked," Dad said, coming to the conclusion.

"Hey, I was being the good brother and sticking to the end of my deal," Robin defended.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. "Okay, fine. Keep your $20."

"I was already planning on it," He remarked.

If my parents weren't in the room I would have strangled him.

"Well, you do know what this means right?" Says Dad. "Since you lied to us, your punishment will be giving me the $20 or giving me your ZBox."

Robin gaped. "What?! But-"

"5...4...3..."

"Ugh! Fine," Robin dug in his pocket and handed my dad the $20.

I smirked. Serves Robin right for being a turd to me.

Out of the blue I suddenly sneezed twice.

"Oh no," says mom. "I was hoping you weren't going to get sick. I'm going to go to the store to get some medicine."

"Mom, it's fine-" She was already out the door before I could stop her.

Dad sighs. "She's so overprotective."

I smirked. "And you aren't?"

Dad shook his head. "Of course not," he pauses, "I'm super ultra mega overprotective."

He ruffled my fur and sat down with Lola and the rest of the kids on the couch.

After I ate my 'breakfast' I went ahead and started on my chores. I planned on getting them all done before six. I have a lot to do.

This is not how I wanted my summer to begin.

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

Sure enough I got sick. It only lasted a few days thanks to mom and the medicine she got days before. Gotta love those smart maternal instincts. Those 4 days were horrible.

"When my uncle told me what your parents told him about what happened to you at the party I absolutely couldn't believe it!" Cheetia exclaimed through the phone.

I finally got it back, along with my laptop and I nearly cried tears of joy. Just like my dad, I'm addicted to my phone. However, he's more focused on his Fur-Book account. I'm all about my Fur-Fiction and Zoopad. [1]

I love to read. Hashtag book nerd.

Luckily for me I didn't see any pictures of me from that night. It still doesn't change the fact that everyone still saw it at her party.

I'm just glad that it's summer and I don't have to see all those animals again until August. By then they'll have forgotten everything.

"I can't believe my parents blabbed their mouths out to everyone at the station," I grumbled in annoyance.

"I wish I could have been there to comfort you. How are you, anyway?" She asked.

I sighed as I went to the Harry Otter section of Fur-Fiction. "I'm better than what I was. I just...it's so hard to believe that...I mean he always seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah, but this time you were around him with his friends. Guys are always different when they're with their friends. They always show off." Cheetia reasoned.

"Yeah, and that's what got me thinking...Cole seemed really hesitant as he went to push me in the lake. Like, he didn't want to do it. He looked so ashamed and guilty afterwards when he tried to help me out of the water. He even said sorry right before he pushed me."

Cheetia groans. "Oh, Snow.

Please don't tell me you're thinking about forgiving him."

"What?" I scoffed. "Of course not!" And it was the damn truth. The boy that I admired is now the boy that I hate.

"Good," Cheetia says. "Even if he didn't mean to do what he did he still did it. And a boy like that isn't worth it. You need a guy who isn't afraid to say no to his friends."

I nodded. "Amen."

"Well, I guess my preaching time is over. I'm gonna go for a run. Do you want to meet up at the mall later?"

"I'll have to ask my parents. I doubt they'll let me go out anyway unless one of them is with me, and the last thing I want is to be babysat." I replied.

"Yeah. Just text me when you can. Bye, Foxy!"

"Bye Spotty!"

She clicks off. I went to turn my phone off when it suddenly buzzes again. It was from an unknown number and when I went to click on it I noticed that this wasn't the first message this person sent me.

Unknown: Snow? It's Cole. Can you please call me?

That was the first message, and it was sent the same night of the party a few hours after what he did to me.

I was surprised to see a response. What? How did I reply when I never had my phone. And damn! The message is long!

Me: Well hello Cole. I'm Snow's father, Nick Wilde, and Pawlice Officer. Snow is grounded for sneaking out and won't be getting her phone until 2 weeks from now. I must say that I am not AT ALL pleased with your actions toward my daughter earlier this evening. She has been crying and is most likely going to get sick. She was shaking when I picked her up. Do you know how fucking cold she was? You're lucky I won't arrest you...this time. You're lucky that I'm not at your house right now with my taser and pepper spray. You. Are. So. Fucking. Lucky. Is that illegal since you didn't violate any laws? Yes. Do I care? No. And I guarantee you my pals at the station won't care either. You messed with the wrong girl, bud. Now you have her cop of a father and his other officers to deal with. I know who you are and I know how to find you, Cole Blackthorn. I won't give you any more trouble as long as you stay away from my daughter. I'll be watching and I'll be waiting for you to try something. In fact I DARE you to try something. I'm locked and loaded and ready. Watch your tail kid. Sincerely, a very pissed off father and cop. Have a nice day :) ^_^

I had mixed feelings over what my dad did. I mean, that's so embarrassing. I can take care of myself and fight my own battles. However, it's really sweet on my part. I'm glad my dad did this. He probably scared the crap out of Cole. Cole deserves it.

Cole didn't reply back to my dad's text.

Until now...

Cole: Snow? Please tell me that I'm talking to you and not your father. He said you would get your phone back in two weeks. It's been two weeks already.

I bit my lip, conflicted over what I should do. Should I just ignore it? Should I reply back as myself or act like my dad?

I made up my mind and sent him a text back as myself.

Me: I do not want to talk to you. Delete my number now. I never should have given it to you.

He replied back immediately.

Cole: Snow, wait! Please just let me explain...

Should I hear him out? Or should I-

I hear the front door open and close.

"Kids, we're home!" Mom shouts.

Shit! If dad finds out that I'm texting Cole who knows what might happen! While Cole does deserve the be beaten my dad, I don't actually want that to happen. Not because I care for Cole but because k care for my dad. He could lose his job.

Me: Fine. I'll hear you out, but not now. Meet me at the public library at 3 a.m.

Cole: That late?

Me: Would you like to come over to my house? I'm sure my dad would love to meet you.

Cole: Nope...I'm good. Public library, 3 a.m. Got it. I really am sorry.

Me: Whatever. Go suck your tail and leave me alone.

Cole: okay...um...bye

I didn't reply back. I turned my phone off and set it aside. Ugh! I hate boys.

 **~Unknown POV: 2 Days Ago~**

The One eyed elephant sat in his chair, glaring outside his window as he watched other animals live out their daily lives.

There was a knock on his door bringing his attention back to the meeting he has organized.

"Let him in," The Elephant said roughly.

The Hippo and Rhino guards opened the door and a nervous Hyena walked in.

"If you do not have any information on Wilde then you best get out of my office now before I skin you," The elephant warned in a calm but irritated tone

The hyena laughed nervously. "That's funny sir!"

The elephant turned around and glared at the hyena with his one eye.

"You think I'm joking?"

The hyena gulped and avoided eye contact. "N-No sir. I-I-I actually have information that I'd think you'd like."

The elephant sat down in his chair, and did not offer the hyena a seat. The hyena stood there awkwardly not sure if he should continue to speak.

"Well, get on with it," the elephant snapped. "I don't have all day."

The hyena jumped and began talking in a rush. "Well, after years of searching the crew and I finally found him sir. He lives in a city called Zootopia. And get this: he's a cop! A fugitive turned cop! Can you believe it?!"

This was certainly surprising news to the elephant. "What else did you discover?"

"We discovered that he has a family. A rather...abnormal family."

"Elaborate."

"His wife is a bunny and fellow cop. Judy Hopps, or in this case Judy Wilde. They have seven children, five foxes, the eldest an arctic fox, and two bunnies. All of which are adopted."

The elephant began to laugh. "How preposterous! Are you sure this is even the same fox? The Nick Wilde I know would never-"

"I have his file and the rest of his family's if you would like to read them," the hyena says as he digs them out of his bag.

He sets the files on the elephants desk and the elephant opens up Nick's file with no hesitation.

Sure enough it was the right fox. The exact fox that betrayed him many years ago. The same fox that caused him to lose an eye. The same fox that left him behind. Nick made a huge mistake in doing that. Elephants never forget. They always remember.

Nick is going to regret ever deceiving him.

The elephant moved on to the next files and studied Nick's family. When he picked three candidates, he had trouble picking one to be his victim.

"Out of the three," he said, "which do you pick? The wife, the youngest daughter, or the eldest? Pick for me and you may go."

The hyena looked at the pictures of Judy, Lola, and Snow.

"Eeny..." He pointed at Snow. "...meeny..." Then at Judy. "...miny..." Then at Lola.

He paused before he finally picked an animal. "Moe." He then began to laugh evilly.

"Very well. See forth that you bring her to me at once." The elephant said.

"Would you like me to leave a message behind for Nick?" Asked the Hyena.

The elephant shook his head. "No, I want to have a little fun with him. We'll let him panic first. Then later we'll leave clues. The last clue will be the revealing of ourselves and what we want. Understand?"

The hyena nodded. "I will gather the crew and take the train to Zootopia at once!" The hyena turned to leave with no hesitation.

As he left, the elephant turned around in his chair to look outside again

"Oh, Nick," he said to himself. "Because of your foolishness, your precious daughter, Snow, is going to pay for something that she did not commit. And that price may very well be her life."

 **Dun dun duuunnn! Keep those reviews coming! Oh and the reason why I had this [1] is because I want to talk about something.**

 **Facebook in this story is Fur-Book.**

 **YouTube is ZooTube.**

 **Wattpad is Zoopad. (BTW this story is on Wattpad too.)**

 **FanFiction. Net is Fur-Fiction. Net**

 **But what about other famous social media stuff like Instagram or Twitter? My challenge for you is to think about the names of things in our world and what they could be called in the world of Zootopia. It can be people, restaurants, games, books, movies, etc. Have fun with this and tell me in the reviews! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

 **AN: I also want to say that I had no idea how similar this story is to Taken. I've only seen parts of that movie and it was definitely not my intention. However, now I have a source to get some ideas from. Thanks for pointing that out guys! :D**

I knew it was risky to sneak out again. However, this time I'm going to give Cole a piece of my mind. Well, the rest of it. He's going to hear every word.

It's weird how 3 weeks ago I couldn't even look at him without blushing. I could hardly talk to him. Now here I am, about to yell at him.

I was nervous though for multiple reasons.

1) It's scary as hell out here at 3 a.m.

2) I soooo do not want to get caught and be grounded again.

3) I have no idea what he's going to say.

4) I have no idea what I'm going to say.

5) I have this really bad feeling that I'm being watched.

Why did I suggest we meet at the library? I should have just told him to meet me at my house at this time instead. Then again, there would have been a good chance my dad would have woken up and saw us together.

That would have been bad, but also really amusing. I can only imagine the scene that could have unfolded. Dad with his taser, Cole on the ground, and me in the background recording everything.

Maybe I should have brought my dad along. I could've given Cole a taste of his own medicine. Let's see how he likes being played the way he played me. Damn! I should have brought the taser with me!

Because this feeling that I'm being watched isn't going away. It...seems to be getting more intense.

"Snow?"

I yelped, immediately sprinting to my feet and turn around. Cole was standing behind me about a foot away from the bench, and a guilty look was plastered on his face.

I tried my best not to get lost in his green eyes. Ugh! I remember how I would fantasize what our children would have looked like. I never could decide on fur color, but I always wished there would be one with two different eye colors. One eye would be blue like mine and the other would be green like his. Man, I was so pathetic!

"Cole," I say, gulping as I wiped my sweaty paws on the sides of my pants. Shit! Now I'm really nervous. I avoided touching my tail though. I gotta break that habit.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I ignored his comment and said, "Are you here alone or did your buddies come with you?" I made my voice sharper. More...cop-like.

Cole shook his head. "I'm here alone. I swear it."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, you swear it?"

"Snow-"

"No! Look, I'm tired and I seriously don't want to be out here any longer. This is your chance to explain so you better start talking."

Cole nods and he sits down on the bench. I didn't want to sit next to him, but my feet hurt from walking all the way here so I did anyway.

"Okay," Cole took in a deep, nervous breath, "I just want you to know that I am so very sorry about what happened. I never wanted to do it, and I never wanted to hurt you like that-"

"But you did!" I interrupted. "You could have said no to those stupid morons, but no. You did what they wanted you to do. Why?" I demanded to know.

Cole sighs. "I never...really fit in with them."

"Huh?"

"My dad works for Lars' dad. Lars' dad is his boss. He was the one who...'encouraged' me to be friends with him. Lars was opposed to it as well when we were younger, and the only reason we've been 'friends' for so long is because we want to please our dads. Everything that Lauren told you was true. Yes, I lost a bet. I lost the dare, and I lost my one true friend who lasted only a few minutes."

I stared at him in bewilderment. I was his one true friend? Impossible! He has tons of friends outside of the stupid group he hangs out with.

But were they true friends? "You considered me a true friend? But...that's the most we've ever spoken in the 10 years we've been aware of each other."

Cole rubs his neck. "Well...you've proved yourself to be more of a friend last night in that one hour we talked than my friends have been in all the years I've known them. You were actually interested in what I had to say. You wanted to hear the stories I had to tell. Earlier when we met in the hall at school, you seemed so sweet and I already regretted what I knew that I had to do."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked, softly this time.

"If I didn't do what Lars and Lauren wanted they would snitch to my dad and Lars' dad and then my dad would complain to me about not doing what his boss's son wanted me to do and..." Cole sighs tiredly. "I really am sorry. Is there any way, any way at all, that I can make it up to you?"

I stared into his green eyes, discovering how genuinely guilty and ashamed he must be. They were hopeful and a little fearful too.

"Are you...serious?"

Cole nods. "I cherish my sleep. If I wasn't serious why would I be out here at," he looks at the time on his phone, "3:48 in the morning?"

I breathed a laugh for the first time, and this one wasn't humorless. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"So...what can I do to make it up to you?"

You can take me on a date.

"A date?"

I freeze, but my heart raced like there was no tomorrow. "D-Did I just say that out-loud?"

Cole grins. "Yeah, you did. So when and where?"

I blinked. "What?"

"What would you like to do for our date? Well, wait, I guess I should be the one to plan it, right? I wouldn't know. I've never been on a date before."

My eyes widened in shock. "You've never been on a date? Wait, you're agreeing to go on a date with me?!"

Cole chuckles. "Well, it's really up to you. And yes, I've never been on a date before, and...I'd really like to go on one...with you...if you don't mind. So...what do you say?"

I could hear my own heart beating and I could definitely feel the heat in my face. I'm supposed to be giving him the rest of my mind! I'm supposed to tell him off!

After everything he did he doesn't deserve to go on a date with me, and yet, despite what he's done, I really want to!

I mean, he never wanted to do it. He looks guilty and I'm pretty sure he's beaten himself up over it. His problem is that he's afraid of his father. He might not have said it, but it was hidden behind context. Maybe I should give him a second chance.

Plus...while he may not be the one who deserves a date, I believe that I do. And I can choose whoever it is that I want to date.

He just so happens to be that lucky person.

"I say..." Oh, God! I'm so nervous right now. I've been waiting for this since the 6th grade. I cleared my throat, and take a breath in.

"I say yes." I gulped as I wiped my paws again, and looked down at my feet. "Pick me up on Friday at 6 o'clock. We'll do a drive in movie, and then get dinner later. And, since you're not entirely forgiven, if the date goes well I will let you know if I have fully forgiven you or not."

I glance up, nervously, and see him smiling. "It sounds like a plan." He says.

I nodded and tried my best to suppress a smile. If I smiled I would end up smiling too much and I don't want him to see how enthusiastic and eager I am.

"Okay. Cool. Um...I guess I'll see you Friday," I said as I got up from the bench.

Cole got to his feet too. "Great! Do you want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head. "Nah. That'll just be more miles for you to walk. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. You know, when no one throws me."

Cole winces. "Too soon."

I laugh. "Oh really? It's been two weeks."

He chuckles. "I'm glad we can laugh about this now. I mean I know you're still upset-"

"Oh yeah."

"And I know it might take you a while to trust me-"

"That's true too."

"But I'm glad you're giving me a chance. I promise to make our date great."

"Are you gonna Zoogle tips on how to make the first date great?" I teased.

"Yes, I am."

I giggled. "You know, this is not what I expected to happen tonight."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, same here."

"Okay, well I should really go now." I step back, but I didn't want to go. "See you Friday!"

"You too."

I gave a little wave before I turned completely around and began to speed walk my way back home.

Don't look back. Don't look back. Guess what? I'm looking back.

He was still standing where he was at, watching me as I leave. He waved at me once, a smile on his face, and turned around to walk home too.

I may seem calm on the outside, but I am going berserk on the inside. This has got to be a dream! I need someone to wake me up because a wake up call is in serious need.

A few minutes pass and I start to get a bad feeling creeping up in my gut. My fur stood and I felt someone watching me.

I know I shouldn't have done this, but I stopped and scanned the area.

"What's a pretty fox like you doing out so late?" A voice says from behind me.

Startled, I whirl around. A hyena, probably a few years older than me, was standing behind me with a cloth in his paws. What the hell? Why does he have a cloth?

"Well?"

I was so scared that I had forgotten he had even asked a question.

"I-I don't think that's any of your business," I replied, trying to sound brave.

My fur on my neck stood, my stomach churned, my heart raced, and my brain kept telling me to get away. Stranger danger! Not safe! My instincts were telling me to run, but my brain was frozen.

This whole time I felt as if I was being watched. Turns out I really was. This is no coincidence that this Hyena greets me a few minutes after my departure with Cole. He must have been watching me the whole time. But how long is that exactly?

The hyena laughed chaotically. "You are a feisty one. Do you get your personality from Nick or Judy?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know my parents?"

"You mean your adopted parents whose whole relationship is an abomination?" The hyena questioned, grinning in amusement. "Foxes and rabbits! Predator and prey! Hahaha! That's a whole bunch of crazy!"

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, beyond freaked out. "How do you know my parents? What do you want?"

The hyena threw his head back and laughed. "I hope you know that asking questions is pointless. I'm not going to answer them. Now if you would be so kind as to stay still-"

I sprinted for my life without a second thought. I only ran about 5 steps when something large stepped in front of me, making me run into it. I nearly fell, but was caught when someone gripped my shoulders tightly.

It was a rhino, and by the scars that rested on his face I could tell he was not friendly. Beside him was a hippo who looked just as dangerous.

"Tie her up," The rhino said to the hippo.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized what was happening.

I'm being fox-napped!

I struggled against the Rhino's hard grip, and tears fell down my cheeks.

"No!" I pleaded. "Please stop! Stop it! Let go of me!" I watched as the Hippo pulled rope out of his jacket and that caused me to go ballistic.

I struggled so hard that it looked like my whole body was spasming or that I was having a seizure.

The Hippo struggled, but succeeded, in tying my paws together, and as he went to tie my feet I kicked him hard in the face.

He lets out a pained groaned and stumbles backwards as blood dropped from his nose. I felt no mercy for him.

"My parents are cops," I spat at them as I kicked the hippo in the chest.

"Hank!" The Rhino snapped at the Hyena. "Stop laughing at fucking gag her already!"

"Okay, okay," the hyena, Hank, said as he stopped laughing and came over to me with the cloth.

"Did you not hear me?!" I screamed. "My parents are cops! They'll notice I'm gone and they will find me. Which means they will find you too. They'll find you and they'll kill you!"

Hank laughs...again. "Well that's not a very cop-like thing to do."

"Neither is a predator marrying a prey." I retorted.

Hank leaned forward, as if he was going in for a kiss, and says, "You say your parents will find you?"

His state made me think otherwise. "Y-Yes." I stammered.

He grins. "If that is so, my question for you is..." He brought his paw up to my cheek and stokes it. "Will they find you dead or alive?"

My eyes widened. I gasped when I felt my feet being tied together and let out an ear piercing scream. A scream I should have let out a long time ago.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Somebody please-"

Hank quickly jumped into action and put the cloth over my muzzle. I continued screaming and struggling the best I could. However, my muffled screams soon began to fade and my vision became blurry.

No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening! When I said I needed a wake up call this is not what I meant!

I felt myself grow really really tired and next thing I know my entire body goes limp. The rhino threw me over his shoulder and began walking.

"I bet you think your father is some hero, don't you?" I hear Hank say. My eyes kept shutting and I had to force them open. I was literally fighting to stay awake.

"I bet he's never even told you about his past life." Hank continued. "I wonder how much your 'mother' knows. I hope you know that it's because of him that you're in this mess."

What? What does he mean? Somebody please help me! Momma! Daddy! Help me!

His words were the last thing I heard before I lost my battle, and felt the darkness consume me.

 **AN: Two words...oh shit! Another two words: Please Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

 **AN: I saw Zootopia and OMG it was AMAZING! I have found a new obsession! I just have a little message to Frozen...I FINALLY LET YOU GO!**

 **On with the show...**

Nick woke up to the sound of Judy getting out of bed. He cracked open his tied eyes and saw his wife stretch. He smiled and swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down on the bed and into his chest.

Judy giggled. "Good morning, partner. Ready for another day?"

Nick rested his chin on his wife's shoulder, grunting. "Why can't we just get the evening shifts? I don't like waking up early."

Judy hummed. "Oh is that it? Or maybe the real reason is that you don't want to be away from the kids."

"Well," Nick said, thoughtfully, "we don't want them starting a fire or killing each other. I'm surprised none of them has full-on punched the other."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Our kids are perfect angels."

Nick scoffed. "Around you maybe, but with me?" He started to laugh.

Judy laughed with him and nodded. "Point taken." She then patted his arm that was still wrapped around her waist. "Now let go and go make me some coffee."

"You're so bossy," Nick said, and tightens his grip instead of letting her go. He then buried his face in the crook her of neck. "And you have no sense of manners either. You are a very rude bunny."

"Oh, I'll show you rude. Remember when I bit you that one time and how much you cried like a baby?" Judy asked. "If you don't let go of me I'll-"

She was silenced when his lips met hers, and she immediately melted into the kiss.

"You know," she said when she pulled away, "interrupting a person who's talking is pretty rude too."

"But you'll make an acceptance." Said Nick.

Judy raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

Nick smirked. "Because you love my kisses."

Judy blushes. "I plead the 5th," she said stubbornly as she stuck her nose up in the air.

Nick chuckles. "Well, now you're going to be pleading for mercy." Her gave her a mischievous look.

Judy looked at him in confusion. "What-" She stopped herself when she felt Nick's paws loosen around her waist and moved to rest on the sides of her stomach. She tenses, all too familiar with this move.

"Nick, don't-Ahh! Stop!" Her laughter echoed through the room as he began to tickle her.

"Nick!" She says through her laughs. She struggled to free herself and as she was focused on escaping, Nick adjusted his position so he was pinning her down.

"If I-hahaha! Stop it! Hahaha! If I punch you that's your fau-ahaha! Stop!"

"Say mercy!"

"No! Nick! We're gonna-hahaha! We're gonna wake the kids!" Says Judy, but when Nick continued to tickle her she finally gave in. "Okay! Mercy! Mercy please!"

Nick laughs as he stops, smiling down at Judy as she quickly tries to catch her breath.

"And we?" He questioned. "You're the one who is being loud! If the kids wake up it's your fault."

"That's because," pant, "you are," pant, "tickling," pant, "me," pant, "to death!" She managed to say through her pants.

Her face was red, she felt hot, her throat was sore from screaming and laughing, and her cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Now, you see, 'to death' seems to be a bit over dramatic," Nick teased.

Judy glares at him. "Says the guy who cried like a baby when I accidentally bit him. You kept insisting I take you to the doctor. It wasn't even bleeding!"

Nick frowned. "But it hurt like hell! Plus, that was years ago! Let it go!"

Judy laughs. "Oh no. This is a story I definitely plan on telling the grandkids."

Nick rolls his eyes. "I also hope you know," He said, "that our kids can sleep through anything. The world could be ending right now and those kids wouldn't even know what hit them. They'd sleep right through it. Nothing can wake them up."

Judy giggled. "Oh, I think their scary mother could." She smiles confidently.

"Of course you could! With that nasty morning breath you could wake the dead!" Nick says, laughing at his own joke.

Judy kicks him hard in the stomach, causing Nick to roll over and grunt and pain.

"You...horrid...creature!" Nick said as he rubbed his belly. "You know, if you keep this abuse going I'm going to have to call the cops."

"You're a cop. Can you not handle the situation?" Judy taunted. "Is a harmless bunny too much for you?" She giggled at his annoyed face.

"Harmless?" He laughs. "I beg to differ."

Judy continues to giggle as she finally gets off the bed and heads downstairs.

"I'll make the coffee to make it up to you." She says.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Coffee is not going to help me after suffering from a traumatic event like that."

Judy shrugs. "Okay." She goes to leave, but he stops her.

"But you know what will?"

"Did I ask?"

"Kisses. They make everything better."

Judy pretended to think about it. "Hmm...how about no?"

Nick frowned. "Meanie."

Judy smiles and exits the room, shaking her head. "While I'm doing that go check on the kids." She tells him from the stairway.

Nick sighs as he gets up to do what his rude, scary wife told him to do.

He checks on the sister foxes, Vixie and Marian, then the brothers, Todd and Robin, then Thumper, then Lola, and lastly Snow.

He opens her door, expecting her to be sleeping soundly in her bed. However, to his surprise, she wasn't there. She wasn't in her room at all.

A confused look appears on his face. He walks all the way in and even looked in her closet.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Nick said, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be in there. He was tempted to look under the bed. "Hmm, she's probably in the bathroom."

When he made it downstairs he saw Judy making the coffee, humming to herself.

"Are they asleep?" Judy asked as she heard her husband walk into the kitchen. "I swear, if Robin pulled an all nighter again I am taking his ZBox away. Oh and I was in the kids' bathroom just now and they're out of toothpaste. Remind me to buy some later today."

"Wait, you were in their bathroom just now?" Nick asked.

Judy turned around and gave him a confused look. "Uh...yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Snow wasn't in her room," Nick replied, "I thought she was in her bathroom."

Judy ignored the way her heart began to beat faster. She also tried to ignore the wave of worry that suddenly surged through her. Animals, mostly Nick even when he was just as guilty, would often tell her that she worries too much and too easily. But this was different. Deep down in the core of her soul, she knew better than to ignore it. This was her maternal instinct telling her something is wrong.

"Judy?"

Judy snapped out of it an immediately took off towards the stairs.

"Judy wait!" Nick said as he grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong? Are you okay? You kinda zoned out for a moment just then."

Judy's heart began to pound faster. "I-I don't know. I think...I think something's wrong. Are you sure Snow isn't sleeping in one of the other rooms with one of her siblings? Maybe Lola?"

Nick shook his head. "I checked their rooms already and she's not there."

"Well maybe she's in our bathroom," Judy said, hopefully.

Nick sighed as he placed his paws on Judy's shoulders. "Carrots, our bathroom is connected to our room. We would have heard her. Look, let's check their rooms one more time, okay?"

Judy nodded and headed up the stores before Nick could stop her again. They checked each of their kids' rooms, and just like the first time Snow was nowhere to be found.

"Nick," Judy cried out in worry. "Where the heck can she be? It's too early in the morning for her to have gone anywhere!"

Nick, who was beginning to grow worried, tried to stay positive. "Okay, obviously, she snuck out again. All we need to do is call her. If she doesn't answer then we'll call Cheetia. If Cheetia doesn't answer then Snow is with her. Simple as that."

"And what if Cheetia does answer?" Judy questioned. "What if she says that Snow isn't with her?"

"Well, she'd probably be lying to save Snow's fur. If she does deny Snow being with her we'll just have to go over there ourselves to take a look." Nick said, simply, as he went back to his room to grab his phone.

Judy was hot on his tail. "But we'd need a warrant to search her house!" She argued.

Nick scoffed. "Not if it's to find our daughter, Judy. Besides, if that moment we're to come we'd be searching her house as worried parents. Not cops."

"But do you really think our own daughter would hide from us? That's pretty ridiculous." Judy said, her foot thumping in anticipation as she watched her husband scroll through his contacts.

She was so grateful that Cheetia had given them their number long ago in case of an emergency. She loved Cheetia dearly, just as she loves Cheetia's uncle, Benjamin Clawhauser, but sometimes whenever Snow gets in trouble she's always with her cheetah friend.

Most of the time it's 50/50 on who convinced the other to sneak out. Judy knows that their teenagers and that they can be reckless sometimes, but it really irritates her. Zootopia may be a great place to live at, but the residents aren't always going to be just as great and friendly.

"Are you calling Tia or Snow?" Judy asked when Nick lifted the phone to his ear.

"Snow," he replied and waited. Judy but her nails and began pacing.

"She's not-" Nick said, then suddenly gasped when the call was answered. "Snow? Snow Vulpine Wilde! Once again you are in so much trouble! You'd think you would have learned the first time! Obviously you are not a clever fox. Did I drop and kick you too many times-" Nick stopped when he heard heavy breathing followed by a deep chuckle.

"Snow-" The phone clicks off, leaving Nick staring at the screen in confusion. "Did she just...laugh at me?"

"Nick! That wasn't even her! Who the hell was that?" Judy exclaimed. Sometimes she absolutely loved her super hearing. "That was not our daughter! She doesn't sound like a male when she laughs!"

Nick's eyes widen in realization. "She has got to be with a boy! And I swear if it was Cole-Why would he laugh like that? He sounded so smug, like, he finally won or-" Nick froze and Judy could have sworn she saw his eye twitch.

"Nick?"

Nick let out a terrifying growl. "I swear to god if he slept with our daughter-"

"Nick, Snow would never-"

"She might not have done anything, but he sure as hell could have!"

Judy's ears drooped as she let her husband's words sink in. She didn't want to believe him. She wouldn't! There was no way their daughter was...molested or raped. If anyone ever sexually assaulted her daughter...blood would be shed.

She jerked the phone away from Nick's paws and quickly dialed Cheetia's number. Nick took this as the opportunity to get into his uniform.

Cheetia didn't answer after the first few rings, and when it went to voicemail Judy called again. This time the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cheetia. This is Judy. I'm sorry to be calling you this early," Judy greeted, trying her best to sound calm.

She hears Tia yawn. "Yeah, I know who you are, Mrs. Wilde. Caller ID is a wonderful thing. And don't worry about the whole being early thing. I'm supposed to be getting up in an hour anyway for my morning run. So is there something wrong Mrs. Wilde? Surely you wouldn't be calling me this early if something wasn't the matter."

Judy gulped. She could already tell that Snow wasn't there.

"I just wanted to know if Snow was over there." Judy explained. "She's not in her room, she's nowhere to be found in the house, and I figured, since she has a tendency to run off, if she was with you."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Mrs. Wilde, but Snow isn't here. Why would she be here this early?"

"Well, I had thought that maybe she snuck out last night and spent the night at your place." Judy continued, walking over to her dresser and looking at a picture of a young Snow on a swing.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but she's not here. The last time I heard from her was last night. We hung up after you and your husband got home from work. That was the last time I have spoken with her." Cheetia explained.

Snow was home then. She must have snuck out later when everyone was asleep. But why? What for?

"Okay, thank you." Judy says and clicks off.

"So are we going to investigate her house?" Nick said as he came out of their bathroom in his uniform.

Judy shook her head. "No. She was honest. I could tell she was. There wasn't any stuttering or increased heart rate that I could hear. She was telling the truth. Nick," Judy swallowed back tears. "Where could she be?"

"Hey," Nick said as he embraced her in a hug, "We'll find her and give her one hell of a beating for scaring us to death, okay? She's probably at the library or the mall or some other girly geeky place she's into."

Judy nodded against his chest. "Yeah, okay. But...what about the kids?"

"The Quads are 13 now," says Nick. "They can take care of themselves and they're older enough to babysit the bunnies. They'll be fine."

Judy shook her head. "I'm not taking any chances. We're taking them to Gideon's. He and his kits are always up this early baking pies. Call Bogo and tell him that we're gonna be late." She gave the phone to Nick.

Nick groaned. "Why do I have to? After years of being part of the field he still hates me."

"He hates everyone," Judy stated, matter of factly, and quickly went to put her uniform on.

Nick sighs, preparing himself for Bogo's loud, booming voice and dialed his boss's number.

Bogo answered the call on the second ring.

"You better have a good reason for calling me when you should be here in 30 minutes." Bogo answers, roughly.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," Nick said, not really in the mood to argue with the water buffalo while his daughter was missing.

"Listen," Nick continued, "I gotta ask you for a favor."

Nick hear Bogo grunt. "Listen, Wilde. I don't have time for your irresponsible shenanigans! Especially when it's 6 o'clock in the morning.

"And I," Nick responded, raising his voice, "don't have time for your annoying ass always thinking I'm up to no good! I'm in a crisis right now!"

Judy gasped when she came back into the room. "Nick!"

Nick ignored her and continued speaking before Bogo could tell him he's fired.

"My eldest daughter is missing, sir," Nick quickly, yet calmly, explained. "She's nowhere to be found in the house and her friend says that she's not with her. Judy and I aren't sure if she's lying or not, so we're going to go and see for ourselves. Judy and I are going to drop the other kids off to stay with a friend of ours and we're going to find out daughter. We're going to be coming in late. That was all I wanted to tell you."

There was silence followed by a tired sigh. "Very well. You're excused. I'll give you until 9 o'clock to find that rebellious daughter of yours." He then clicks off.

Nick puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to Judy.

"I'm gonna kill her." He says.

Judy, who popped her neck, said, "Not if I beat you to it."

Getting the kids out of bed was a hassle. Judy expected them to be wide awake by the time they arrived at Gideon's, but they were still asleep. Well, the the boys and Lola were. Marian and Vixie were wide awake because, just like their mother, they could sense something was wrong.

The six kids were all huddled in the back seat of their parents cop car that they shared, and all but the two sister foxes were asleep.

The sisters, who made sure to bring their phones and chargers, were texting away about the situation. They knew if they even dared to whisper to each other that their mother would hear.

Marian: Do you have any idea what's going on? Where is Snow? Do you think this is about her?

Vixie: Most likely. I mean, besides Robin, she's really rebellious. I'm surprised she even passed her classes. I mean, you'd think with how rebellious she is she wouldn't do her homework.

Marian: But after what happened two weeks ago, you'd think she wouldn't sneak off again to another party, right?

Vixie: Well, maybe she didn't go to a party. Maybe she went to hookup with some guy. Some girls with broken hearts tend to look for comfort in the presence of a different guy. You know, so they don't have to remember the one who broke their heart.

Marian: Yeah, I got it, but Snow is not like that! Do you even know your own sister?! Snow is not a full on sneak-away-every-night kind of girl. Plus, the only girls who sneak out ALL THE TIME are girls who hate their family. She loves us...right?

Vixie: Of course she does! How can she not? And you want to know how I know? Because I know my sister!

Marian: You don't think she...ran away?

Vixie: No! Geez, you get onto me for not 'knowing' her when you're falsely accusing her too. She would never run away. I mean, for one, she left all her things in her room, two: what could possibly be her reasons for running away? Besides the whole incident with Cole she seemed really content with her life. And three, don't you think, if she did run away, she would have left us a note?

Marian: Not if she hates us

Vixie: Ugh! This is stupid. Snow did not run away! She's probably at Tia's or...SOMEWHERE! All I know is that when our parents find her she's going to be in so much trouble.

And that was the end of their conversation. Both of them sat in silence as their phones laid in their laps, and both, while they tried their hardest, ignored the bad feeling that grew in their guts. Their parents, who were lost in their own worried thoughts, did the same.

 **AN: I bet y'all were expecting to see Snow. Haha ^_^ you'll have to wait for Chapter 8. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

 **~Snow~**

What goes on inside an animal's head when they take something that does not belong to them? Examples of that something could be from the smallest pawpsicle to the largest amount of money. One would think that they'd feel victorious at stealing something and getting away with it, but what of those who take something far more precious? Something far more extreme than that of money. Something like...an animal's life. What goes on inside their head? What do they feel or think?

Now my next question is: what goes on inside that animal's head when they're being abducted? What do they feel or think?

Well, for starters they feel absolutely confused. They don't know what's happening to them or why. Much like what I am thinking as my eyes open and I'm greeted with nothing but darkness.

"What the..." I trailed off once my night vision adjusted and I got a better view of the room. "...hell?"

This isn't my room! Who's room am I in?

"Where...where am I?"

After the confusion, my memories come back to me, and the fear sets in. Fear that is so indescribable that only a fellow victim can understand it.

Fear that I am now experiencing as my heart begins to pound faster, and my stomach clenches as the realization hits me hard.

I've been abducted. Taken away from my family, friends, home, life...my everything. My world.

"No..."I croaked, feeling my tears form. My throat was dry and the air was so dusty that I began to go into a coughing fit.

"W-where am I?" I think out loud, knowing full well that I wasn't getting an answer. "Where d-did they take me?"

I scrambled to my feet, stumbling when my knees gave out, and scanned the room, frantically.

The place was hoarded with boxes upon boxes of old junk. The walls were old, older than my parents ages combined, and mold grew on every corner.

My heart ached when I thought of my parents. What are they doing right now? Do they know I'm missing? Are they looking for me?

My nose suddenly caught a disturbing scent that smelled really metallic. It smelled like...

Blood.

My heart skipped a beat, and my curiosity got the best of me. I hesitantly followed the scent and it led me behind a pile of boxes.

I gasped at what I saw, putting my paws over my muzzle.

The wall was splattered with fresh blood that dripped into a small puddle. There were patches of fur here and there, claw marks on the walls and floor, and while the scene wasn't truly gruesome it's still the fact that that is someone else's blood.

I was smart enough to know that that animal died not too long ago. The blood is fresh, and no victim of abduction makes it out alive. Not always. Perhaps that animal could have been wounded? For my heart's sake that's what I'll go with. He or she didn't die. They just got injured. Nobody died in here.

Either way, its blood is forever going to stain these walls, staying here forever as the room decays over time.

And forever staying drilled in my mind until the day I die...which won't be long from now.

I didn't stop my tears from falling nor did I stop the scenarios that played in my head.

What do they want with me? What are they going to do with me? Rape and then kill me? How are they going to kill me? Slowly? Quickly? Put a bullet to my head? Stab me a bunch of times? Cut me up into pieces? Drown me? Suffocate me? Hang me? Skin me and wear my fur?

Each thought of what they would do to me and every second I had to stay in this room made me cry harder. My breathing became unsteady as I began to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god," I whispered, unable to believe that this was my fate. I took another step back, away from the pile of blood, and another after that.

I tripped over a box and stumbled. I lost my balance and dropped to my knees. I let out an ugly sob, wanting to get back up, but couldn't find the strength. I curled into a fetal position and sobbed for what seemed like forever.

"No," I croaked. "No!" I raised my voice and just lost it. "This isn't happening. This isn't real! This is just a bad dream! Please! God, please help me! I'm not ready to die! I want to go home, I want to be with my family. Please just," my voice cracked and my heart shattered at the sound of it. "Please just take me home. Wake me up."

My ears perked at the sound of footsteps. I turn my head toward the direction of the steps and I saw a staircase.

My heart skipped a beat as I was filled with hope. How could I have missed it? I dash up the stairs and reached for the door handle to open it. Any hope I had came tumbling down when the door wouldn't open.

It was locked, and I was trapped inside.

"No," I whispered, incredulously. Then a little louder, "No!" I bang on the door, harder with every word I spoke. "No no no NO!"

My paws ached from how hard I struck the door, but I did not stop. I jerked at the handle and desperately clawed at the door.

My clawing was the last thing I did until I exhausted myself out. I leaned against the door and slid down, crying once more. I look at the door with hatred.

Doors are...complex. And I'm not talking about its structure or function. I'm talking about the metaphors and symbolism that animals associate the doors with.

An open door could symbolize love, happiness, the beginning of something new, a new life, etc. A closed door can symbolize the end of something, to shut others out, death, to be trapped...anything negative.

But sometimes it could be reversed. When animals die and are brought back to life, some say they see an open door. That door could have led them to the afterlife. That door meant death, and that once you cross it you can't come back. To me, while others may think otherwise, is a negative trait. Open doors...they lead you away from where you are safe, or bring things in that you do not want.

A closed door could be positive because it could stand for security and protection. You don't know what lies beyond the door's borders. It keeps you safe. It tells you that you are where you need to be, and that you shouldn't leave from that. There is no more moving forward because you have what you've been looking for. There is no more looking for something you already have. All you need to do now is cherish whatever that may be.

I guess none of what I'm saying makes sense, and I know that it's stupid. But if I were to choose which door I believed mine to be...I'd have to say neither.

It really depends on the situation you are in, and I believe that my door is half open half closed. Now I just need to choose if I should shut it all the way or open it up on the way.

Another thing about doors is that it needs an animal to function it, to open or close it. It doesn't just do it on its own. Animals choose whether they should shut their door or leave it open. Me? I'm not entirely sure.

However, if there's one thing I know its that I shouldn't give up. It's my own choice on whether or not I should shut my door or open it up. I guess, I do have my answer then. I guess, I'm gonna open it until the day I decide it needs to be closed. I can't give up...for my family.

The door that I'm looking at now had many claw marks on it before I even touched it. There have been other animals sitting where I'm sitting, thinking about the same thing. Did they open or shut their doors? That I'll never know, and perhaps that's a good thing.

I look at the door handle one more time. Momma said to never quit. I doubt she has ever been abducted, but I gotta try...for momma.

Feeling weak, I reach up to touch the handle, but before my paw could touch it I heard voices, making me freeze.

"I'm telling you," says voice number one, "We need to get out while we can. You honestly think that Mr. Small will have any use for us once them new recruits come in? I've seen them! Every single one of them are big and buff. A warthog like you and a capybara like me aren't good enough for an elephant."

Voice number two, who I assumed is a warthog, grunts. "Carl, I swear to god if you talk one more time I'll-"

He was interrupted when his phone started to ring. Wait a minute...that's my dad's ringtone! He has my phone!

"Isn't that the girl's phone you were suppose to hold onto?" Voice number one, Carl, asked.

Voice number two, who's name I don't know yet, says, "Yeah, and from the looks of it the famous Nick Wilde himself is calling."

I could hear Carl do an excited jump. "This is great, Wally! We'll go give the phone to-"

"Why the rush?" Asked Wally, in a mischievous tone. "Let's have a little fun."

"No!" Carl protests. "Mr. Small wants to have the girl's abduction a secret for the first few days! He wants to scare Nick and-"

I heard Wally cry out in annoyance. The loud noise made me jump and I nearly let out a yelp.

They may already know that I'm in here, but they do not know that I'm awake. I wanted to scream for help again, but what good will that do? I have no idea where I'm at! I'm probably in the basement of my capturer's home. The only thing that would happen is that they'd hear me and do who knows what!

"...But I won't say anything," Wally finishes, leaving me completely in the dust.

I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear what he said before. A few seconds of total silence fly by and they were the longest seconds I have ever experienced. If you had the ears of a rabbit you were sure to have heard the pumping of my heart as it pounded against my chest, rapidly and unsteady.

Wally chuckles, deeply and suddenly, making me tense.

What is it? What is he laughing about? What did he do? What is he about to do?

"Hehehe, you should have heard the girl's father," He exclaimed, joyously. "He's freaking out! Honestly, I think the girl dodged a bullet here. That Nick guy sounds like he's one of those old, cranky protective dads that can't seem to lighten up."

I held in an angry growl. My dad does not need to lighten up nor is he cranky! Old and protective? Yes. And lighten up? My dad is the most laid back animal ever!

The memories that I shared with him flashed through my mind, and this time I had to hold in a whimper instead of a growl.

All of a sudden, something came to mind. Did he...did that warthog just talk to my father?! I could have screamed for help and my dad could have heard!

More tears sprang to my eyes when I realized I had just lost my opportunity.

A whimper passes through my lips before I could stop it. I saw the shadows of their feet from under the door move.

Shit! Did they hear me? Oh my god, no!

"Did you hear that?" Asked Carl. "It sounded like a whimper."

A heard the sound of paw smacking against someone's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Carl asked, probably rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot!" Wally snapped. "I ain't deaf you moron! I heard that whimper and I'm damn sure it came from inside the basement where the girl is at."

"You think the girl we're supposed to watch is awake?" Asked Carl, already forgetting about the bump that will probably be on his head.

"There's one way to find out."

Before I even had time to think about what he meant, the door was flung open, making me shriek and scramble backwards toward the second step.

I made eye contact with the warthog and felt myself freeze in fear.

"Oh wow!" Says the capybara. "I didn't know she was a white arctic fox! She's pretty!"

The warthog shoved him. "Shut the hell up and grab her! We gotta take her to the boss now that she's awake." He took a step toward me and that's when I freaked.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" I begged. "What-what do you want with me? What did I do? What-"

I yelped in pain as he roughly grabs my arm and jerks me to my feet. My eye was close to being impaled by one of his tusks, and I had to lean away from him when he brought me close to his face.

"Listen, fox," I grimaced at the smell of his breath, "every animal that has been in this room has asked the same questions that you're asking, and every one of them have gotten their answers from the boss. Now if you want your questions answered, I suggest that you shut the hell up and don't cause us any problems. Understand?"

No! I don't understand!

"Y-y-yes," I stammered, ashamed at how much fear you could hear in my voice.

I've read plenty of books that have had characters being abducted and they seemed to be a lot more courageous than me. Perhaps that was because the author was writing, not out of experience, but just for entertainment. Or maybe those characters truly were scared. I've just never experienced what they went through so I never exactly knew what they felt. I misinterpreted my 'courage' or lack of experience for theirs. I only assumed that they were brave.

This feeling that hasn't gone away since I woke up is what they felt. This fear that is eating me away.

Wally and Carl led me away from the basement door and took me to wherever the hell their boss is.

With every step I took, my stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. I wiggled a little, also uncomfortable with how the hog was gripping me, and that made him grip me tighter.

The hallway that we walked through was just as old looking as the basement. However, while the basement was dusty and stained with blood, the halls were clean and not one blood stain was in sight. It relieved me...slightly.

A minute later, a hippo and a rhino came into view. I gasped when I realized who they were. They were my capturers! But...where's the hyena?

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking until Wally jerks me forward with an annoyed grunt.

When the hippo and rhino saw us they knocked on the large door twice and had us enter. There were no words spoken between either the animals who had me in their tight grip nor the animals that stood at the door. I did notice how the hippo glared at me. Most likely because I kicked him multiple times. The asshole deserved it.

Inside the office-like room was a desk in the very center. There were shelves with books, and inspirational quote pictures hanged from the wall. The room didn't look old like the rest of the house did. No, it looked like it was redone not too long ago. The room was actually quite pretty. It would look normal to me if it wasn't for the fact that the owner of this room had me abducted. No. When I look at this room all I see are blood on the walls.

Two chairs sat in front of the large desk, and one of them was occupying the hyena from last night. He turns to look at me and grinned ear to ear. He wasn't the only one in the room though.

A large elephant sat in his chair behind his desk, looking at me in satisfaction. He was around my father's age, had scars all over his face, a broken tusk, and was missing an eye. He looked like he's been through a lot of hell. However, once my mom and dad find him, especially my dad, they're going to beat the fucking shit out of him, making him wish he really was in hell.

"Snow," He says in a deep, sinister voice that made me shiver in fear, "it's so good to finally meet you."

 _It's a shame that I don't feel the same._

Oh, how I wish I could speak my mind. Tell him straight up...

His chuckling at my silence made me jump. "It's not nice to ignore people when they talk to you."

 _Oh, but it's 'nice' to a abduct a teenage female fox?_

"It's not nice to kidnap animals either," I mumbled out loud, without thinking. I tense as the silence grew thicker.

This is it. I said something that pissed him off and now he's going to snap and kill me before I can get my answers. Will he have to redo this room again once my blood stains his walls?

The last thing I expected was for him to chuckle.

"You get your attitude from Nick, I see."

There it was again. My father's name. How do these animals know him? Does my father know them too? What about my mother?

"You may let her go now," the elephant says to the warthog and capybara. "If she's smart like her mother she'll know not to do anything stupid."

"But boss," Wally disagrees, "they're not her real parents. She's probably stupider than Carl."

"Yeah!" Carl agreed.

The elephant narrowed his eyes in warning, something my mother always used to do."Did you just question me, pig?"

Wally tenses up, and I could see nervous sweat begin to drip down the side of his face. That's when I realized he's scared beyond belief.

 _How does it feel being scared, tough guy? How do you like it when someone bigger than you scares the crap out of you and there's nothing you can do about it?_

"N-No sir," Wally stammered and finally released me. I nearly moaned in delight at my arm being able to breathe again.

I instinctively glance behind me at the door, but the Wally and Carl were already standing there on high alert. The scolding 'tsk tsk' from the elephant made me turn my attention back to him.

"I wouldn't be getting any ideas, little fox," he says, in an all too calm manner. Of course he's calm, though. He has absolutely nothing to worry about. Unlike me.

I stood there, still as a tree, and was afraid that if I made one sudden move everything would happen all at once.

"Sit." The elephant demanded, and I did what I was told before I made him mad.

The hyena, Hank, burst into laughter. "Look how scared she is, boss! Hahaha!"

"Silence!"

Once again, I jumped. However, I think I had every right to be this time. His voice was louder than Clawhauser's fanboy screams.

My heart ached again at the memory of my best friend's uncle. Will I ever see him again? Will we ever fan-girl and fan-boy about our favorite bands again?

Hank immediately clamped his mouth shut, fear replacing the humor on his face. Fear seems to be the only thing you see in my face.

"Now," the elephant leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk, "Do you know why you're here?"

I kept my head low, ears flattening, as I avoided his gaze that intimidated and scared me so. "N-No. I-I was h-hoping you'd tell me."

The elephant smirked as he sat back into his seat. "Well, it all began with your father. Would you like to hear a story or are you too old for that?"

I remained silent as I took in his words. So he does know my dad. But how? Does my father know him too? We they once...friends?

He takes my silence as a yes, and continues to speak.

"You're father and I were once friends in our late teens early twenties. We were the best con artists this world has ever seen."

He had my full attention now, and instead of keeping my head low, I raised it up to look at him in disbelief.

My father, a cop, was a former con artist? No fucking way! Does mom know? Did she know about that when she married him and decided to adopt a bunch of kids? Is this even true?

"During one of our 'missions', he betrayed me by leaving me behind to fend for myself. It cost me my eye! I went to jail, but escaped. Over the years I managed to form my little...organization you can say, and for years I've searched for Nick, plotting my revenge as my empire grew bigger.

When I found out he had a family, with a bunny I might add, you could say I was very surprised, but also very pleased. Now here you are, the unfortunate chosen victim. My bait. I always thought physical torture and then death would be a nice way to end him, but I think him knowing that I have his daughter will do more harm to him than the torture. Death is still in the plan, however. Not just for Nick, but your own family too."

I gasped and shook my head, frantically. "No! No please! Leave my family alone! I'll-I'll..." A crazy, stupid thought came into my mind.

"You'll what?" The elephant asked.

I gulp and took a deep breath in, putting on my brave poker face as I dared to look him in his one eye.

"I'll do whatever you want." I replied, in a weak voice. I cleared my throat and said, in a braver tone, "I'll do anything. I know you want revenge on my dad, but...please don't hurt him or my family. If it's money you want I can get it for you! I can be one of your stupid little henchmen like this guy over here," I pointed at Hank, "and I'll do all of your bidding. I'll be your personal slave if you want me to. I'll do or be anything you want! Just please don't hurt my family. I'll give you a blood oath to prove myself I'll-"

"Would you kill an innocent animal for me?" The elephant interrupted, but the look he gave me was smug. He was testing me, but he already knew.

I was so taken aback from his question that I stared at him in confusion. "W-what?"

"You said you would do anything in replace of your family's life. Well, a life for a life. If you want your family to live you'll have to kill eight animals. One for each member."

I stared at him in disbelief. My heart was telling me no, but my mind told me I had to...for my family. But...if I take the lives of those animals I'd be taking them away from their families. Just like what this asshole did to me and my family. I would be just like him.

And...if God does help me get out of this and returns me to my family what would my parents think? And what about God himself? Does this test not only belong to the elephant, but to him too?

"Well?" The elephant urged. "What's your answer?"

My heart was torn, but I reluctantly came to a decision. Never have I ever had to choose something so...life threatening. It was the hardest decision I have ever made.

"I...I decline. I won't kill anyone." I replied, shaking my head and praying to God that I wasn't making a mistake.

The elephant smiles sinisterly, pleased with my response. "Then your family will die. I don't see any harm in it though. You'll all be dead and reunited in heaven. If you even believe in all that bullshit. Although, you're father is sure to go to hell."

More fat, wet tears fell down my cheeks, and I had to choke back a sob. I felt myself shaking, paws clenching, and head hanging down low.

I am not ready to die!

"However..."

My head snaps up.

"I actually like the idea of you becoming my slave." He continued, stroking his trunk in thought. "I don't like the idea of having your father live, but him never knowing what happened to his daughter for the rest of his life and me having you in my clutches is brilliant!"

His evil laughter echoed across the room, and Hank, Wally, and Carl reluctantly joined in. My paws gripped the edges of the sofa seat I was sitting in and my claws dug deep into them.

When the elephant stops, he wipes a tear away from his eye with his scarred up trunk. "I do hope you reconsider, Snow. I'll give you 24 hours to change your decision. Any more questions?"

I was going to say no, but the blood in the basement came into mind. "Who's blood is that in the basement?"

"It belonged to a zebra that did me wrong. Next question?"

"What is it that you want?" I asked, then added, "Besides, revenge on my father."

"10 billion dollars in one week."

"10 billion dollars?!" I repeated.

If I wasn't sitting I was sure to have dropped to the ground. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at the elephant in disbelief.

Does he think we're rich?! Where is my dad going to find that kind of money?

"Yes, 10 billion. You may ask one more question."

I could tell he was getting irritated with me already, and truth be told I would rather be back in the basement than up here in this nice room with him.

I managed to get my last question out there. "Who the hell are you?"

The elephant grinned at me. My stomach flipped uncomfortably when I saw his rotting teeth-well what he had left at least.

"I am Mr. Small." He responds then gestured to the two losers behind me. "Take her away. We're done for today."

Wally grips my arm tightly again and jerks me up. I expected it this time and braced myself so it would hurt less.

No words were spoken as they took me back to the basement.

 **AN: This took me forever! My writer's block really hit me hard with this one. I'm actually not so sure if I like this chapter or not :(**

 **Oh well I guess. I'm sorry for typos and other grammar mistakes. I'll fix them later. I hope you enjoyed it at least! :) And in case you were wondering Carl is based off Lennie from Of Mice and Men so he's sorta but not 100% all there. Kinda like Stefano from Madagascar 3 too. Okay that's it. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a crazy weekend and no time to write! On with the show!**

 **Btw, I totally love you guys!**

Cheetia wasn't lying when she said that their daughter wasn't with her. She did help give them locations on where she could have gone and the people who might have seen her.

There was the park, Starbucks, the public library, the music store, the movie theater, city hall, Zootopia's public garden, the mall-they even went to Tundra Town!

Snow loves the snow and cold weather. She also adores her godfamily. Nick and Judy had prayed that Mr. Big and his family had seen her, but it was no luck. She was at none of those places!

"We promise we'll look for her, Ju Ju," Fru Fru says, calling Judy by her nickname as she sat in her father's old chair. "I'll be sure that the Bears search every nook and cranny for my Goddaughter."

Her father had retired a few years back, and had declared her the first Godmother the famous Shrew family has ever had. Plenty of her uncles felt that she wasn't fit, but she proved them wrong. She told them that if Judy can be a cop she can be a badass crime boss like her father and grandfather.

Mr. Big had supported his daughter, and claimed that if a fox and a rabbit can be in a relationship with each other then why couldn't a female take his chair?

Things worked out for them in the end, and now Fru Fru, just like her father, is seriously feared by others. Judy knew Fru Fru would be amazing, but Nick was honestly quite impressed, along with Fru Fru's uncles.

Fru Fru also has three kids: Rudy, Nicole, and Fi Fi. Rudy is her eldest and only son. He was going to be named after Judy, but the ultrasound got his gender wrong and Judy the second was changed to Rudy the first. He's a few years older than Snow, 20 years old to be exact, and is close friends with the white fox.

Nicole is the second youngest at 16, and then there's Fi Fi at 13. Nicole was named after Nick and is the biggest tomboy you will ever see. Fi Fi on the other hand is exactly like her mother. She and Vixie are the best of friends. Nicole, while she does like the Wilde-Hopps family, isn't as close to the children as her older brother and younger sister are. Even if they are her god-family, she prefers to not have friends taller than her, and is always off with her actual friends, probably breaking some bones, to really get to know the foxes and rabbits.

Nick never dreamed that he would see the day that he and Mr. Big would ever be as close as they are today. If it wasn't for Judy saving Fru Fru from a donut rolling her way, they probably wouldn't even be alive right now. Now Judy is the godmother of Fru Fru's kids, and Fru Fru is the godmother to their kids. Let's just say that the holidays get pretty hectic. Especially with Judy's entire family.

Judy, who swallowed back tears, forced a nod. "Th-thank you, Fru. I really appreciate it."

Fru Fru waves her off. "Oh, honey. It really is no problem. You'd do the same for me."

Judy manages to give her a weak smile. She was tired beyond belief, more so than she usually is, and has never been so worried in her entire life.

Nick and Judy said goodbye to the Shrew family and headed back to the Burrows to pick up their other kids. Judy, not giving up yet, hopped frantically to their police car.

"We gotta keep looking! Maybe she's at the park again or-" As she went to open the car door she was stopped by Nick when he put his paw on her shoulder.

"Carrots, we searched everywhere and we called her over and over. She's nowhere to be found," Nick said.

He hated the words that came out of his mouth, but they've been searching all day for their daughter and there had been no sign of her.

Judy's ears dropped at the words that came out of her husband's mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

She narrows her eyes, staring hard into Nick's green ones. "I'm not giving up." Her nose twitched in determination.

"Neither am I," Nick replied, softly, "but it's late. We gotta get the kids and head home. Gideon's probably worn out."

Judy sighed in defeat and hung her head low. Nick was right. No one can keep her kids in line except for her and Nick. She hoped Gideon was alright. Her kids are a haste, but combined with Gideon's kids? Ha! They're like a storm.

Judy gave Nick the keys and walked around to the passenger's seat. It was only five steps, but with each of those five steps her tears formed rapidly and she was ready to burst.

Once they were in their car Judy immediately burst into tears. Nick expected this, and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him so she could cry in his shoulder.

"Shh, everything will be okay." He assured her, but he also seemed to be assuring himself. He rubbed Judy's back, whispering soft words as she cried.

"Where could she be, Nick?" Judy asked once she calmed down a bit.

Nick wished that he knew. They didn't search exactly everywhere, but they did search all the places that she could have been at. He just hoped that she's safe wherever she's at.

"I don't know, Judy," he answered, "She's probably at home right now wondering where the heck everyone is at."

Nick knew better than to give her false hope, but what else could he do? He didn't want to upset her, and himself, anymore than what they already were.

Judy lifted her head from Nick's shoulder, sniffling, and didn't bother to wipe her tears away. She hated when animals see her cry. It made her feel vulnerable. However, right now she didn't care. Her daughter was missing!

"And what if she isn't?" Judy asked. She swallowed hard and feared the worst. Never in all of Nick's life has he ever seen her so...negative.

"Nick, if she's not home tomorrow...you know what that means, right?"

Nick forced a nod. Yeah, he knew all too well what that meant. It means that she's been kidnapped or she ran away. She's a missing animal. Tomorrow, if his daughter isn't home, he and his wife are going to report a missing animal. There is no waiting period, but just in case they'll give their daughter until sunrise.

Nick doesn't believe for one second that his daughter would run away. He also doesn't believe she's been abducted. Not because it isn't possible, deep down that seems to be the only other option as to what happened to her, but because he refuses to acknowledge the fact that some sick bastard has his daughter in their clutches.

Judy began to cry again. "She's been kidnapped Nick! I just know it! She would never run away. Her being kidnapped is our only other explanation."

Nick pulled Judy away from him and placed his paws on her cheeks, holding her head gently so she could look a him. Her eyes were red, and her face was wet. Nick wiped her tears away, feeling his heart break.

"We..." His voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat. "We're gonna find her. The Shrew family and the ZPD are going to help us. Plus, we're the best cops Zootopia has ever had. We have busted so many animals, and...and if Snow has been abducted we'll bust whoever has her too."

Judy nods, letting out a shaky breath as she leaned against one of Nick's paws that were still placed on her cheeks. She gripped both of his wrists and leaned forward to touch her forehead with his.

"I love you," she whispers with closed eyes.

Nick smiled. "I know." (Stars Wars reference, anyone?)

They finally leave Tundra Town to head for the Burrows. Little did they know that they were being watched.

~Next Day~

Nick and Judy didn't get any sleep last night, and neither did the kids. Judy didn't want to tell them that their sister is missing, mostly because she kept refusing that it was true, but she knew it wasn't exactly something she could hide.

"Where's Snow?" Lola had asked the night before when her parents picked them up to take them home.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, both seeking help from the other as to what to say. Reluctantly, Judy spoke.

"Well, um," Judy thought of the right words to say, but how can any words being spoken about the situation be right? "How about we wait until we get home to tell you, okay?" She silently hoped that Snow would be home so she wouldn't have to explain.

The Quads knew better, even Thumper knew better. While the boys were left guessing, Marian and Vixie had already came to the conclusion that their sister was legitimately missing.

Once they were home the explanation had been hard for everyone. Judy had come close to crying again, but she restrained herself for the sake of her kids. She has to stay strong for them.

"So...she's really missing?" Asked Robin, who was skeptical.

Nick nodded. "Yes. We haven't heard from her all day. Your mother and I are going to wait until sunrise, and if she isn't home by then...we're going to report her missing to the ZPD."

No one spoke for a long time, and the atmosphere grew so thick you were able to cut it with a knife. Finally, Marian was the first to break the silence.

"I knew it ever since this morning," she admitted in a small whisper. "She's gone."

"No!" Judy snapped. All eyes looked at her in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"She..." Judy swallowed hard, "She is not gone. She-"

Robin suddenly scoffs. "You say she's not gone and yet she's not here with us either. Is she?"

"Robin!" Nick shouts at his son, confused and bewildered at his sudden outburst.

Robin, embarrassed that he had snapped at his mother, stood up and stormed to his room, leaving everyone in confusion. They didn't know the guilt that Robin felt.

Nick was about to go after him, but Judy grabbed his paw and said, "Leave him be. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

Nick nodded. His and Judy's ears both perked when they heard sniffling. They turned their heads and see their youngest daughter, Lola, with her ears covering her eyes as she cried.

"Lola, baby, why are you crying?" Judy quickly hopped over to her daughter and sat next to her, bringing her close to her chest.

Lola's lips quivered as she came to a response. "S-Snow is-is missing! She's n-never coming back!" She stammers and ends up hiccuping.

Seeing their little sister in tears brought the girls to tears, and Todd and Thumper tried their best to keep their poker face on.

"No, sweetheart," Says Nick. He kneeled down to Lola's eye level and grabbed her little paws in his, stroking them softly as he thought of words to say. His kids hardly ever cried now that they were older. When they were infants all they would do is cry. He hasn't had to handle a crying Wilde in a long time.

"Your sister is...temporarily gone," Nick looked at Judy to give him a helping paw.

Judy nodded and lifted her daughter's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "For once your father is right."

"For once?"

Judy ignored him and continued to speak. "Snow is temporarily gone. It is not forever. Think of it like-"

"A game of hide and seek," Nick interrupted, making Judy smile.

"Yes," she agrees, "a game of hide and seek. So you see, she's hiding and we have to find her. She is going to come back home once the game is over. Understand?"

Judy wiped a tear away from Lola's cheek, and her heart broke as she stared into Lola's wet pink eyes. (If Judy can have purple eyes, Lola can have pink.)

"I understand, mommy," Lola finally says, but a frown was still plastered on her face. "I just wish Snow was with us now."

Judy gives a sympathetic smile, hugging her daughter tightly. "So do I, baby. So do I."

The kids were put to bed, but none of them slept. Now, hours later, they were on their way back to the Burrows. Their grandparents are going to watch them now that Snow, their only babysitter, is gone.

Stu and Bonnie didn't take the news all too well either when Judy had called them early in the morning. She and Nick hoped Snow would be sleeping in her room once they woke up in the morning, but when they went to check...she was still gone.

They filed the report immediately once they got to the ZPD, and tried to stay focus for the rest of the day. Bogo even suggested they go home, but Judy refused. Judy wanted to have a busy day, and a busy day she got. She had hoped it would keep her mind off of things, but it only seemed to ruin her concentration. The busy day did, however, help Nick by getting his negative thoughts to go away. For a short while that is.

When the day came to an end and they were getting ready for bed, a distraught Robin knocks on their open door and says, "Mom? Can I come in?"

Judy was resting in her bed, reading stories about kidnapped survivors who have been saved and returned home. While they have been returned home, their time away...was horrifying. Judy was thankful her son had come to distract her.

"Of course you can, Robin," Judy says as she sets her IPaw away and pats the empty spot next to her for him to sit down.

Nick was taking a rather long shower, and Judy doubted that he would be coming out soon.

Robin sulks his way to sit down next to his mother. Judy could tell something was troubling him, and it was more than the fact that his older sister was still gone.

She grabs her son's paw, giving it a gentle squeeze, and softly says, "What's the matter?"

Robin's ears flattened against his head. Judy saw him gulp, and never has she ever seen her son look so nervous before.

"I..." He stops so he could take a deep breath. "It...it's my fault. I saw her leave," he admitted, shamefully, in a low whisper that only Judy heard.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Okay, I...I didn't actually see Snow leave, but I heard her from my room," Robin explained. "I was still playing Fallout Fur, around three in the morning, when I heard Snow open and close her door. I didn't think any of it. I thought she was going to the bathroom or something. But then I hear the front door close. I get up to check it out and when I looked out the window I saw Snow walking away from the house towards town. I was going to stop her, but I thought she was just going to meet up with Tia or something. It wasn't really my business, and I had a game to play."

Judy didn't know what to think after hearing her son's confession. She wasn't sure if she was mad that her son didn't stop his sister or relieved to know that Snow wasn't abducted from her room in her home.

"Why...why didn't you wake us up?" Judy asked, trying not to be too mad at her son. "All of this could have been prevented!"

Robin lowered his head and flattened his ears. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't want to be a snitch."

Judy is filled with guilt after realizing that she must have made her son feel like it was his fault. Before she could apologized Nick suddenly emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"Judy this is good!" He exclaimed, obviously overhearing their conversation.

Robin covered his eyes in horror. "Oh my god! Dad, put some clothes on before you accidentally drop the towel!"

Nick ignored his son as he kept is gaze on Judy, who in turn, looked at him in disbelief and confusion. "How is this 'good', Nick?"

"We all saw Snow last night before we went to bed. That was the last we saw her. It means that, if she was kidnapped, her kidnapper didn't break in and take her." He pauses so Judy could understand what he was saying.

Judy had already came to this conclusion, but her ears suddenly lifted in realization and her eyes widened a little. "And Robin's confession is our lead! Snow didn't take any of the cars. She walked!"

"Okay, wait," Robin interrupted, still avoiding contact with his dad, "what the heck are you guys going on about?"

Judy smiles as she gives her son a hug. "We can use the city's traffic camera system. Now that we know she walked into town we can use the camera's to track her down! Robin you just gave us a lead!"

Robin, who was still slightly confused, felt pride instead of guilt. "I'm glad I could help. And tomorrow I'll text all my friends and see if they could get their families to help too."

Judy nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get. Just be sure they don't go to extremes. We'll need animals to keep a look out. Leave the extremes to the professionals, okay? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Robin nodded, and saluted to his mother. "Will do. I guess I'll go to bed now. If I stay any longer I'm sure dad's towel will fall." He turned and left before his dad could make some witty remark.

The hope inside of Judy grew, and she wasn't going to lose it. As long as she had hope and believed...she knows her daughter will come back.

~Snow~

Believing and having hope is something my mother always preaches about. It's something that she makes sure is drilled in her kids' heads. It's drilled into mine and I'll be damned if I ever lose my hope.

But it's hard when you're in a situation like mine. I've only been here for two days and I already feel like giving up, especially on my morals...like...killing people.

I've been thinking long and hard on what Mr. Small had suggested. I shouldn't have been thinking about it at all! I shouldn't have even considered it!

But...when I finally found sleep last night I was greeted with a nightmare. A nightmare that has been replaying in my head for hours.

In the dream, I was back at home laying down on my bed. I had thought that me being kidnapped was all a bad dream. I got out of bed and went to check on my parents and siblings. When I stepped into the hallway my feet stepped in some kind of...liquid.

I looked down at my feet and saw that I was standing in a large pile of thick blood that traveled all the way to...my parents room. I hesitantly made my way over to the half open door and pushed it open all the way with a shaky paw.

"Mom? Dad?" I had said but there had been no answer.

My heart pounded against my chest, and my feet felt like heavy weights as I dragged them deeper inside the room.

The room was a total mess. It was like a hurricane came and hit it. The bed was disheveled with its sheets torn to shreds, the night lamp was shattered to pieces, the dresser's mirror was broken, there was more blood on the floor and walls, and the blood trail that I was following led me to the side of the bed.

Please don't be there! Please don't be there!, I had thought over and over in my head.

Sure enough...they were there.

I shook the memory of the dream away, absolutely refusing to think about how they looked. How they looked...so lifeless...so bloody...so dead. I am not going to go into details, but from what I saw they were not given any mercy.

I woke up in sweat and tears. I cried for hours and now I'm sitting in the corner thinking about the offer given to me.

I don't want to kill anyone, but I also don't want my family to die. What if my dream was a vision of what will happen to them if I don't consider Mr. Small's offer?

I...I have no choice. I have to protect them. There is no other way.

I hear the door open up and down the stairs comes Wally the warthog.

"The boss wants you," he said as he goes to jerk me up. My arm was already sore from how he held it yesterday, and as he grabbed it again I let out a hiss and bit him.

Wally cries out in pain and jerks away from me. I tasted blood in my mouth and grimaced at how bad it was. Honestly, I can't believe I did that. I just bit someone! Yet I'm also surprised it took me this long. He deserved it.

"You son of a bitch!" Wally yells, as he gripped his hand. Yep. I definitely took a bite out of that. He was bleeding and I really hoped it got infected.

"Last I checked I was a girl," I remarked.

What the hell am I doing? If Mr. Small doesn't kill me then this guy will! I need to shut up! If it wasn't for my dad teaching me his witty responses...

Wally snarled. "You're lucky I have orders not to harm you...yet. But just in case," he opens up his jacket and pulls out a...muzzle?

"What are you-"

"You think you're the only animal who has ever bitten me?" Wally laughs, full-heartedly, head thrown back an all. "We carry these muzzles around all the time when animals like you get out of control."

"Animals like me?" I asked, incredulously. "You mean animals who have been abducted from their homes and are afraid for their life?"

Wally merely rolls his eyes. "It's business, darling. Nothing personal. Now stay still."

He goes toward me and I sprint into action. I scramble to my feet and dodged passed him toward the stairs. I actually made it, but then the damn hog grabbed my tail and pulled me back. I yelped in pain and landed hard on my back. It took my breath away and as I tried to breath the fucking his took the opportunity to straddle me. If I thought it was hard to breathe before I sure as hell am reconsidering. He let all of his weight rest on me! I could hardly move.

He goes to put the muzzle on me, but I screamed and scratch at him. He hisses in pain when I kept scratching his face and arms, getting his blood under my claws.

"Stop!" I pleaded. "Get off of me!" I was crying now and had completely stopped fighting by the time he strapped the muzzle on me.

"Damn," Wally was breathing hard, "that was like a crazy workout. I gotta admit it. You're a damn fighter." He jerks me up and his hold on me was tighter than what it was yesterday.

I wish Cole would have taught me that Kung Fu stuff sooner. It would have really come in handy. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably a lot better than me.

I cried the entire time Wally led me back to Mr. Small's office. I felt so...trapped. Being in that basement is one thing, but this is an entirely new level. I've seen pictures of predators who were forced to wear these things. In some situations, authorities like cops or sometimes doctors, will put muzzles on animals who they felt were a bad danger or too out of control.

My parents refuse to use that kind of method and like the stick with the fancy old paw cuffs. I never did bother to ask them why they were so against using muzzles on crazy animals. Now, when I say crazy, I don't mean savage like the case they handle years before I was born. No. Those animals weren't crazy. They were psychotic.

No, I mean mentally unstable animals or animals who have drug withdrawals. I've witnessed some random cop muzzle this jaguar who must have been on some bad stuff. It wasn't a sight I found entertaining. I never wanted to be in a situation where I had to be muzzled...and yet here I am.

The hippo and think open the door for us, and from the corner of my eye I saw the hippo smirk. He probably thinks the muzzle is pay back.

We walk in and when Mr. Small saw us he immediately started to laugh. He sounds like that damn hyena. Actually, where is that hyena?

"Damn, Wally." Mr. Small says, amused. "You look like you went through hell."

Wally grumbles. "It was nothing I couldn't handle, sir."

Mr. Small hums. "Are you sure about that? She seems to have gotten you pretty good. I see a lot of potential in that little body of hers."

Chills spread across my body at his words and the way he was looking at me made me sick to my stomach. God, is he checking me out? Stick to animals your size you nasty perv!

He must have read my mind because he chuckles and says, "Don't flatter yourself. Unlike your parents, I like to stick with my own kind."

I growled, wishing I was able to talk, but if I tried it would just come out as muffled words, making me sound like an idiot.

He takes a seat in his large chair and motions Wally to bring me forward. Wally pushes me forward and forcefully pushes me down in one of the seat. I glared at him, and would have bared my fangs if my mouth wasn't strapped shut.

My arm hurt like hell, my tail ached from when Wally pulled it, and my head still throbbed from when I hit it on the ground. Everything, physically and emotionally, hurt.

"So," Mr. Small says, bringing my attention back to him, "have you made your decision?"

Well, I would tell you if I was able to.

Actually, to be honest, I'm kinda glad I have this damn thing on. I...I don't want to tell this asshole that...that I changed my mind.

"Wally, take the muzzle off of her," Mr. Small commanded. He was smirking down at me and I wanted to bad to just scratch his one eye out. "I have a good feeling about her response."

Wally does as he's ordered. When his hands got close to my face I growled, making him jump slightly. I would have laughed.

Wally growls right back and says, "If you even think about doing anything I'll-"

"Oh shut up and get on with it!" Mr. Small interrupted, his voice loud and clear. "We haven't got all day!"

When the muzzle was off, my paws immediately went to massage my mouth. Geez, he had it on so tight I think I lost blood circulation.

"So what's your answer?" You could hear and see the impatience in Mr. Small's voice and face. He was also way too eager. He knows what my answer is, and I hate that he can read me so easily. Or maybe it's because others have done the same?

"You know my answer," I whisper, doing what I always do: keeping my head low and avoiding eye contact.

Mr. Small smirks and stands up. I immediately tense, but remained as still as possible. He walks over to a picture and takes it down from the wall. I was confused at first until I saw what that picture was hiding.

A safe.

I had expected money, but instead the large elephant pulls out a golden gun. He goes back over to his desk, opens one of the drawers, and adds one bullet to the gun.

"Tell Warren to bring in Mr. Smith," The elephant says to Wally.

Wally leaves and I, as much as I hate myself for it, really wished he were here. I don't want to be left alone with this guy.

"So...is that what I'm going to use to..." I couldn't bring myself to finish. My throat tightened up and it suddenly goes dry. This is really happening...is it?

"Oh yes." He replied.

I jumped when he cocked the gun, and when the doors burst open I was so startle that I jumped to my feet.

Wally was helping a really attractive wolf, about a year or two older than me, bring in a struggling animal in their grasp. The animal had a bag over his head, and his paws and feet were tied. He was pleading for them to let him go. Much like how I was.

"He's here, sir," says the wolf. "Can I go now?" He looks over at me and our eyes met.

He wasn't exactly large, not as large as the wolves I have seen, but he was definitely the hottest. He had brown fur, was well built for a rather small wolf, and had the most extraordinary eyes. They were gold and glimmered like the sun...and also the gun that Mr. Small was holding.

At the thought of the gun, I look away.

Mr. Small laughs as he goes over to pat the wolf on the back. "Why the rush, Warren? Stay and watch the show. But first," he gets out his own gun and points it at me.

My eyes widened, and my heart pounded frantically.

Warren followed suit and pointed his gun at me, while Wally kicked the animal, making him drop to his knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered, taking a step back.

Mr. Small scoffs. "You honestly thought I was just going to hand you a gun and not have any way to protect myself? You stupid girl. Here," he hands me the golden gun and I held it awkwardly in my paws.

Honestly the thought of me using his own gun against him never crossed my mind. I can't go with it though. I have two guys pointing guns at me. If I make any sudden moves I'm a goner.

"You only have one bullet," Mr. Small snarls, "and if you even think about using it on me, you can guarantee yourself dead. Pull the bag off."

Wally swiftly pulls the bag off, and the animal being held against his will was some random a fox.

Tears sprang to my eyes. I know what this elephant is trying to do. The fox looked to scared and shaken. Is that what I look like now?

"I figured," Mr. Small explains, "that if I really wanted to know you were serious about your offer, I not only had to be sure you killed a life, but I had to be sure that that life was of the same species as you. Now, we couldn't find any arctic foxes nearby, but I'm sure he will do just fine."

The fox was pleading silently to himself, crying as he did so. My own tears fell. I don't want to do this. I change my mind again.

"I-I can't!" I stammered. "I won't! I won't kill him. I change my mind again." I threw the gun to the ground, not caring if it was loaded or not.

Mr. Small glared at me. He stalks toward me and pushes me up against the wall. I yelped in surprise.

"That gun is expensive," he growled, "and I suggest that you pick it up and finished what you promised me."

"I didn't promise you anything," I responded in a scared whisper. Oh how I wish I could be brave like my parents.

"Oh yes you did." He argued. "I could see it in your eyes. You changed your mind and were willing to kill for me. Now you're being a typical female and changing your mind again. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you have no choice on the matter."

I felt the coldness of his gun touch the side of my head. I was sobbing now, my cries mixing with the random fox.

"Y-you were going to-to force me to k-kill him anyway, weren't you?" I asked through my tears. "E-Even if I had-had stayed with my f-first decision to not kill anyone."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, you're a little slow, aren't you?" Mr. Small pulls me forward and forces me to kneel in front of the fox.

I hear him walk behind me and pick up the golden gun. He hands the gun to me while his own gun was resting at the back of my head.

"It's either your life or his!" Mr. Small yelled.

"Go ahead and kill me," I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. "I would rather die."

He presses the gun firmer against my skull, and I let out a whimper. "Let me rephrase that. It's either your family's life or his life. Now make your choice."

No! I don't to! Leave my family alone! Don't make me kill him! Please! What has he ever done to you?!

"Tick tock," Mr. Small taunted. "You only have 10 seconds... 10...9...8..."

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as I leaned forward. I open my eyes and stared into the eyes of the fox. Over and over he pleaded for me to not do it.

"Please don't-"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him, already regretting what I was about to do. "Please forgive me."

I pulled the bag over his head again, and tried so damn hard to block his scared cries out of my ears. Once the bag was over his head, I grabbed the gun with my shaky paws, and lifted it toward his head.

"...3...2...1..."

BANG!

The trigger was pulled and the fox no longer made any noise.

 **AN: This story wasn't supposed to get this dark...**


	10. Chapter 10

~ **Friday** ~

Cole was nervous. So completely nervous. He likes Snow, he really does, just not in the romantic way. He hardly knows her, but he'd really like to. You're not going to fall in love immediately. It takes time. And after what he did at the party he wouldn't be surprised if it took Snow a long time to trust him.

But for the record, he really is excited for their date, and he prays to God that everything goes well. Perhaps a part of him really does have a slight crush on Snow. If not he wouldn't be so nervous right now.

It wasn't just the fact he was going on his first date. Ha! No, what he's really nervous about is seeing her dad. He wonders what must have happened when Snow told him about their date. Wait...did she even tell him?!

He was expecting, since they seemed to be on good terms, for her to text him. He then realized that maybe it should be the guy to initiate first. He sent her a simple text, days before, that said 'Hey', but he never did get a reply. Just an hour ago he conjured up the courage to send her another text. This one said, 'Hey. Can't wait for tonight. Excited but nervous.' Three hours later, there was still no reply.

Cole had figured that she probably forgot about their date, but how could a girl, who was the one who asked first, simply forget. Last he checked, girls remember everything!

Cole was glad he had her address. He doesn't have a car and her house was just 30 minutes away on foot. If he didn't have her address he would have simply sent a text, but she probably wouldn't have replied like how she's doing now. Maybe she got her phone taken away? Maybe it died and she can't find a charger? He knows there has to be a good explanation.

He actually got the address from Cheetia the day after the whole party incident. At the time Tia didn't know what had happened and thought that giving her best friend's crush her address was a smart thing to do to help her friend out. If Cheetia knew now that Cole was going to take Snow out on a date she would probably rip his eyes out.

Cole is pretty sure that Cheetia knows what he did at the party to Snow, and he does not want to cross her path at the moment.

Actually, he wonders if she's at Snow's house right now getting her ready.

Cole looks at the clock. 5:30 sharp. He better leave now if he wants to get there at six. He heads out, trying to ignore the different scenarios that keep running through his head.

Little did he know that an angry father awaits him.

~ **With Nick and Judy** ~

Day three and their daughter was still missing. Bogo knew that the parents weren't taking it well at all. He was, however, surprised to see Judy with a look of determination instead a look of grief. Of course she was still grieving, but what good will that do? Judy knows that the only way to get her daughter back is to track down the asshole who took her. She worked her butt off to become a cop, and now she's going to work hard to find her daughter.

After roll call, Nick and Judy weren't all that surprised when Bogo gave them meter duty. Bogo and the rest of the ZPD were aware that Snow was missing, and while he usually sticks with his stoicism, Bogo felt sympathy towards the interspecies couple.

He was going easy on them, giving them the meter duty, and they knew it. He knew that they knew it. He also doubted they'd follow the position given to them. When it comes to meter duty, everyone, not just them, always seems to abandon the position for something more thrilling.

Nick and Judy done it multiple times before, always getting into mischief and cracking crimes. However, its for good reason this time, and he wasn't going to get onto them if they decided to do something more 'thrilling'. Like finding their daughter. How could he get onto them for that? They're the best cops Zootopia has ever had. He could give them this one favor. Plus, who was he to stand in the way of two parents trying to find their daughter?

Nick and Judy were grateful for this.

"I expect," Bogo had said, stopping in the doorway with his head turned aside, "to have a full report on how the...meters are going." He turned all the way around and headed for his office before Nick or Judy could thank him.

"Damn," Nick curses, "now I owe him one."

Judy smacks him. "You can repay him by finding our daughter." She hops off of the chair she shares with Nick. "Now come on. We have our daughter to find and an asshole to beat the shit out of."

Nick hardly ever hears his wife cuss, and he loves it. He was hot on her tail as they walked out of the room and headed back to their car. "I love it when you talk dirty."

With the help of the current Assistant Mayor, Mr. Woodson, a friendly beaver, Nick and Judy were able to the footage they needed.

"Why the hell was she walking to the library at three in the morning?" Nick asked as he watched his daughter through the screen make her way toward the library. "She reads enough as it is!"

Judy ignored her husband, keeping her focus on the screen. Her eyes were narrowed in full concentration as she watched her daughter walk to a nearby bench and sit. "She's waiting for someone," Judy says, "but who?"

"Fast forward," Nick said, eagerly.

Judy fast forward just a little and saw an animal makes it way toward her daughter. Her eyes widened and her heart leaped. Is this him?

Snow must have been startled because she leaped to her feet, but later sat down with the animal. She must know him. And from the description that Judy was given about Snow's crush, she had no doubt in her mind that this was him.

"Is that a black...fox?" Nick asked after studying the screen for a moment.

Judy nodded. "That's Cole. It's gotta be."

Nick went ballistic. "That is Cole?! What the hell is she doing with the boy who broke her heart?!"

Judy shook her head, wishing she knew the same. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's him that took her."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Just like how we didn't think it was Bellwether all those years ago?"

Judy sighs in annoyance, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Stop living in the past, Nick." Judy fast forwarded some more and stopped when she saw her daughter and Cole get up from the bench and go their separate ways.

Judy changed the screen to another camera's perspective because Snow had gotten too far away from the camera that was currently watching her.

She and Nick watched in silence as they saw their daughter walking alone on the sidewalk. The fur on Judy's neck stood as she saw a hyena walk behind her daughter. Judy doesn't know any hyenas and she doubts her daughter does too.

As she watches her daughter turn around to run, she notices a rhino and hippo come into view and Snow runs right into them.

Tears formed in Judy's eyes as she watched the rest of the scene unfold. When Snow was gagged Judy had to look away, clenching her eyes tightly shut. Nick watched everything, however, unaware of his own tears that formed. He has never felt this vengeful before. He has never wanted to kill before.

Until now.

He stormed out of the room, ignoring Judy's shouts for him to wait. If he stayed any longer he was sure to lose it. He was not going to lose it in front of everyone, especially Judy.

Unfortunately, when Nick made it to his police car, he lost it and began to hit the top of the car repeatedly.

"Nick!" Judy shouts one last time as she rushes to his side. She grabs his arm, being careful to not accidentally get hit. She knows Nick would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt her.

"Nick, stop!" Judy demanded. "The more time we waste the longer our daughter is being held hostage somewhere."

Nick stopped hitting the car immediately. He was breathing heavily as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on his forearm. He knew Judy was right, but deep down there was a scary feeling that maybe she wasn't. "What if she's not? What if she's dead?"

Judy meant to groan in frustration, but instead let out an accidental sob. "Our daughter is not dead! God! I wish everyone would stop assuming that she's dead!" She was holding back tears, hating that they were making a scene and everyone was watching. "It's only been a few days and you seemed to have already given up."

Nick sighs and turns to look down at his wife. "I...I haven't given up, Judy. It's too soon for me to give up. I just..."

Judy knew what he was going to say. She's been married to him long enough to read him like a book. Her face softens as she grabs his paws. "You're trying to prepare yourself...just in case."

Nick nodded, his ears flattening against his head. "We've handled situations like this before, Judy. Most of the time the abductees are never found and when they are they're usually dead. We've seen how the parents act, we've seen their heartbreak, we've seen some commit suicide...I don't want to experience that."

"And you think 'preparing yourself' is going to make a difference? No matter how much you 'prepare' yourself nothing is going to stop the pain you will feel." Judy says, softly. She gave his paws an assuring squeeze. "Nick-"

"I know, I know," Nick interrupts, not really in the mood to be lectured on how he felt. "Can we just go home?"

Judy shook her head. "Not yet. We have to finish the video." Nick grimaced and went to turn his head away. Judy retaliated by cupping the side of his face and bringing it back her way so she could stare into his emerald green eyes that she adored.

"We'll get through this together. We always do. Snow's kidnapping..." Judy gulped, never in her wildest dream did she ever thought she would say those words. "...Snow's kidnapping is another challenge that we have to face. We've faced many challenges in our life together as partners, as mates. Be it from criminals, to prejudice animals, to marriage, to raising kids. We've never failed at those, and we're not going to fail now. Those challenges might have been hard, but this is our biggest one yet. They're nothing compared to this one, and I need you more now than ever. We need each other. Our other kids need us too. We have to stay strong for them and for Snow. Okay?"

Judy didn't care anymore that animals were staring, she just let her tears fall while Nick tried his best to keep his in. He really hated crying. All males are like that. It brings their masculinity down. Makes them look weak. Judy always says that crying means you care. It shows just how strong your heart it, apparently. If you don't cry your heart is weak and cold. Nick hasn't cried in a long time, but that was because he never had any reason to be sad. He was happy with his life and his family. But now his world is crumbling down.

Nick said no words as he nodded in understanding and let himself melt into the hug Judy was giving him. He hugged her back, letting out a shaky breath. When they finally parted, they hesitantly returned back to watch the rest of the video.

As they watched the tape, they saw a black van pull up and their daughter's capturers dragged her inside. The only fortunate thing they got from the video was the license plate.

When they went to take the number to their dear friend, Flash, they didn't arrive home with their kids until around 5 pm. They were with Flash since 1 o'clock. Honestly, that was the shortest it's ever taken him.

Now the couple are making dinner and thinking on what to do tomorrow.

Nick had already called Bogo and told him that they had three suspects. The hyena, rhino, and hippo. Judy wishes they had more information on their appearances. There are a lot of rhinos and hippos in Zootopia. They even have a few at the ZPD. But at least they know who to look for.

Judy, for the third time that week, grabbed 9 plates instead of 8. Her ears lowered and a frown was plastered on her face as she put one plate back in the cabinet. She also noticed how quite her house was. It was always so loud and full of laughter. Although, most of the time it's yelling because that's what siblings do. They fight. Judy knows that all too well with her 275 siblings. Now everything is silent. Everything used to be so bright and vibrant, but now Judy can see that it's slowly beginning to fade.

Ding dong!

"I'll get it," Says Nick as he stops washing the dishes.

He goes to open the door, and his eyes widened a little. He was not expecting to see a very familiar teenage black fox.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked when he opened the door and stared down at the fox.

Something in his mind kept telling him that this was the oh-so-famous Cole Blackthorn, and as realization came to Nick so did the glare that he was giving the boy. Yep. This is the fox he saw with his daughter in the video. The fox who threw his daughter in the lake. The fox who made his daughter cry. The fox that his daughter met up with the other night that got her kidnapped. The fox who is the whole reason his daughter is gone!

Cole gulped, no longer nervous but downright scared. "H-Hello sir. I'm-"

"Oh I know damn well who you are," Nick snarled.

How dare this boy come to his home?! After sending that text you'd think he'd get the memo and stay away!

Cole flinched at the harsh tone his date's father gave him, and he nearly whimpered on spot. He's used to his father always snapping at him, but not his Snow's father who is a freaking cop!

"S-So you know why I'm here then?" Cole suddenly freezes at his words. Was that the right thing to say? Does Mr. Wilde hear attitude in it when there really wasn't? Cole's dad always hears attitude.

"Actually," Nick said, in a somewhat calmer tone. "I don't. But guess what? I'm going to find out. Start talking!"

Cole jumps, but before he could get a word out, another voice speaks up from behind Nick.

"Nick, what's going on?" Cole was utterly surprised to see an adult female rabbit. This must be Snow's mom.

Cole knew Snow was adopted. He remembered her saying she was a few years back when he was eavesdropping on a conversation she was having. However, he never knew that her parents were an interspecies couple. If she mentioned it in the conversation that her mother is a rabbit he must have not paid any attention.

Judy looked at him in confusion for a moment, until realization flashed in her eyes. "Oh! You must be..." She looked at Nick, worried he was going to snap at any moment.

"I'm Cole, ma'am." Cole says, thinking that she didn't know who he was. Oh, but Judy is very well aware of who he is. Very well aware.

"I'm your daughter's date for the evening." Cole continued, feeling a little more relaxed now that he wasn't alone with Snow's father.

Judy and Nick went wide eyed and exclaimed at the same time, "Date?!"

Cole's brows narrowed in confusion at their confusion. "Um...yes. Did Snow not tell you about our date tonight?"

"Snow is missing!" Nick shouted.

Cole went wide eyed. "Missing?!" He then lets out a yelp when Nick grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy," Nick threatens. "I swear to God-"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Cole defended, scared out of his mind.

"I never said you did, but you sure did defend yourself pretty quickly. Now I'm having doubts," Nick growled, gripping the collar of Cole's shirt tighter, and leaning closer to Cole's face so Cole would have no choice but to stare him in the eyes.

Cole was sweating now, but that was the least of his worries. Worry one, he was going to get beat up. Worry two, Snow was...missing?

"I-I-I really didn't do anything to Snow," Cole stammers, swallowing hard.

Nick rolls his eyes and scoffs. "You threw her in a lake."

Judy groaned in annoyance. "Nick, that was two weeks ago, and it has nothing to do with Snow now. He has nothing to do with Snow." She gestures to the boy and Nick looks at her with an annoyed look.

"You sure about that, Whiskers?" Asked Nick. "You're a cop. You should know better."

Judy, ears flat and right foot thumping, glares at Nick before she begins to pace back and forth. Cole and Nick remained silent as they watched her mutter to herself.

She then comes to a decision. She heard Vixie from the top of the stairs just then and turns her head to call for her.

"Vixie, come here!"

A moment later Vixie comes down the stairs and approaches. When she sees Cole being gripped from the collar of his shirt by her father she lets out a surprised gasp.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked. "Wait, is that Cole? He fits the description Snow told me about." She then crosses her arms and glares at him. "Dude, you have some nerve showing up after what you did to her."

Cole looks away, still ashamed of that night. "I never meant to hurt her."

Vixie scoffs. "But you did. Anyway, you needed me, mom?"

Judy nods. "Yes, I need you to go tell your siblings that your father and I are going to have a police interrogation in the living room."

Vixie's ears perked at this. "Can we tie him up with my ribbons? Actually, I think fabric would work better."

Judy shakes her head, but deep down she was amused. It would definitely be a sight, but it's too unprofessional. "No, honey. We-"

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart." Nick says to his daughter. "Get every color so he can look like a rainbow sushi roll."

Vixie grinned. "I'm on it!" She took off to her room, ignoring Judy's calls of protest.

Judy looked at Nick in annoyance. "Really, Nick?"

"What?"

"We can't just tie him up with our daughter's fabric!" Judy argued.

Nick rolled his eyes. "We're not suppose to be having an interrogation in our living room either."

Judy 'hmphed' and turn to head to the living room. "Let's get this over with." She grumbled.

Nick lets go of Cole's shirt, and went to restrain him. Cole struggled to get out of his grasp and said, "Isn't this illegal? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Tell that to the judge," he said, even though he knew a judge was not necessary. He just wanted to give the boy a hard time.

A few minutes later, Cole had his paws and feet tied together with Vixie's fabric. Judy was utterly embarrassed, but didn't stop them. However, when her husband and the rest of her kids, who all got informed that this was Cole and decided to participate, decided to literally wrap him up like a sushi roll, Judy did everything in her power to stop their behavior.

"Kids! Nick!" Judy shouts at them. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah!" Cole agrees. "I mean it's not like I'm going to run. You really think I'm that stupid to run from cops?"

The six kids and Nick looked at him with glares on their faces.

"You're stupid enough to throw our sister in the lake!" Robin says.

"She has been crushing on you for 5 years!" Todd adds.

Cole's eyes widened. _Snow has liked me for that long? Whoa...oh my god. Now I feel even worse about what I did._

"You broke her heart!" Marian continues.

"Now we break your face!" Little Lola shouts.

All eyes turn to her in shock.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Robin bursts into laughter. "Damn Lola!"

"Robin!" Judy scolded. "Watch your mouth."

 _Snow was right_ , Cole thought, _her family really is like a circus. I...I like it. It's so much louder and chaotic than my place. I wish my place could be like this._

"Okay," Judy says in her cop tone. "I don't care if you stay and watch, but I want all six of you to stay quite while mommy and daddy ask Cole some questions."

Thumper's paw suddenly raises. Robin flicked his brother's ear. "Why the heck are raising your paw? We're not in school."

Thumper glares at his annoying older brother. "It's called respect, imbecile."

"Boys," Judy rubbed her temple, trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to form. She was way too tired and worried for her daughter, and all of this stress was really getting to her. She just wants all of this to be over. She wants her daughter back. "What is it you want, Thumper?"

"Yes, well, I was wondering," he pauses to point at Cole, "isn't tying him up without actual proof of him doing anything wrong against your police policy? Isn't it against the code?"

"I don't know," Judy says sarcastically as she turns her head to look at her husband, "I thought it was, but I'm not so sure."

Nick shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Judy rolls her eyes and ushers to take a seat.

"First things first," says Nick, taking a seat next to the scared boy, and wraps an arm around him in a fake friendly way. "My wife and I, earlier today, watched a traffic cam video hoping to find our daughter. In one of the videos we found her and saw her at the library at 3 in the morning. Another thing we noticed is that she wasn't alone. You were there with her and you talked for a while. I want to know why, and you better give me an answer."

"And don't lie," Judy adds, "I can always sense when an animal lies. I doubt you want to know the consequences."

Cole gulps as sweat falls down the sides of his face. He takes a deep breath and tries to steady his heart beat. "After I received the text by you, Mr. Wilde, I waited two weeks to text Snow to apologize for my actions. You said she wouldn't be getting her phone back for another two weeks because she was grounded so I waited that long. When I finally got a hold of her, she suggested that we meet up at the library at three to talk.

I was originally going to come over here, but she didn't want to risk you waking up and finding me. I agreed and we later saw each other that night. Well, I guess I should really say morning. We talked and I apologized to her. I wanted to make it up to her and she suggested that we go on a date. That's why I'm here. That was the last I saw of her. I swear it on my life."

"Wait, what text?" Asked Judy, looking at Nick. "Did you send him a text using Snow's phone?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. Remember how you said it would be funny to send him a threatening text?" Nick replied. "Well, I did. It was your idea so don't you go blaming me."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"We've known each other for how long?"

"Hey!" Todd shouts. "We don't have time for your bickering. Nope! Not today. So I suggest you get your heads back in the game!"

Nick and Judy nodded at their son and returned their attention back to the tied up boy.

"So you just wanted to apologize to her?" Judy asked.

Cole nodded. "Yes. And if there's anything I can do to help find her...please tell me."

Nick removed his arm from Cole's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "Well, tell me this: why did you throw my daughter in a lake? That's a pretty fucked up thing to do. Did she ask you to do it? No. So why the hell did you do it?"

Cole explained to them, just like how he explained to Snow, the reasons behind his actions. When he was done, Nick looked at him with hatred, but Judy felt sympathy toward him.

"You could have said no," Nick grumbled.

Judy places a law on her husband's shoulder. "Nick, cut him some slack. He made a mistake. We all do. Remember all those years ago how I wasn't thinking about your feelings during that press conference?"

Nick stiffens and his ears go flat. "You mean during the missing mammal case?"

Judy nods. "Cole, in a way, did the same that I did. And just like me, he apologized. He even agreed to go on a date with Snow."

Nick scoffs. "Out of pity!" He points a claw at the young fox. "My daughter is more than a pity date, Blackthorn. She deserves so much better than you."

The last thing Nick expected was for Cole to agree. "I agree, sir. She absolutely does."

Judy smirked at Nick's surprised face. She walks over to Cole and begins to unwrap him from the fabrics.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nick.

"Are you blind?" Judy retorted. "I'm letting him go."

"But why?!"

"Nick, he obviously had nothing to do with Snow's kidnapping. This is all ridiculous." Judy responds as she focused on getting the fabric undone. "I really am sorry for all this, hon." She says to Cole.

Cole did a semi-shrug. "It's okay. I understand why you did. And are you sure Snow has been kidnapped? What if she ran away?"

"Our daughter would never run away!" Nick snapped, tired of everyone thinking that. "What reason would she have?"

"Well," Cole begins, thoughtfully, "maybe she left to find her birth parents and didn't want to tell you."

Cole didn't mean to, but his words struck Nick and Judy's hearts. The idea of their daughter wanting to find her birth parents was still a very sensitive subject to them. Neither of them would ever admit it, but deep down the thought of Snow wanting to find her real parents made them feel like they were never good enough. Plus, they both knew that they would be way too selfish and would want to keep their daughter all to themselves. They knew if that were to come their jealousy and protectiveness would get the best of them.

However, they knew their daughter was kidnapped, but if she wasn't...would that really be one of her reasons for leaving?

They seriously doubted it. They have told her from a young age that if she ever wanted to find her birth parents she could always ask them and they would help her.

But then again, she could have been really embarrassed about it. If so, there's no need to run away! She could have kept it a secret, although Nick and Judy would rather her not, but she could have stayed home and secretly search for them. Not to run away and find them on her own!

Judy shook her head. "None of that matters because she didn't run away. She was kidnapped. We...we saw it with our own eyes on the video. It was just a mere few minutes after you and her departed that a rhino, hippo, and hyena abducted her."

Cole couldn't believe his ears. A mere few minutes after they departed! They saw her kidnapping! She really is gone! And he could have helped prevent it!

When he was finally free from the fabric, Nick prepared himself for a chase in case Cole decided to run. Instead, Cole sighs, sadly, and buries his face in his paws.

"I could have prevented it," he mumbled. "I asked her if she wanted me to walk her home and she said no. I respected her wish and just left her alone. I knew better and should have listened to my gut! I should have ignored her and brought her back home safely. This is my fault."

Judy shook her head and rubbed Cole's back in a motherly way. "No, it wasn't. The only one at fault are her kidnappers. I swear, you foxes are so dramatic."

"Dr-dramatic?" Cole questioned.

"She says that to me all the time," Nick comments.

"That's because you are," Judy reasoned.

The Quads silently agreed, nodding their heads in unison. They weren't going to deny it. Foxes did have a tendency to be over dramatic. But bunnies are always so emotional too.

"So she's been kidnapped," Cole says, "what do we do?"

"We," Nick gestures to him and Judy, "are going to do everything in our power to find her and bring her home. You are going to do nothing. This is something the professionals have to handle. Not you."

Cole nodded, but on the inside he refused. I'm going to help find her. The more animals searching the better chance we'll have.

"So what now?" He asked, unsure of what he was supposed to do next.

"Now," answers Judy, "you are going to go home and forget any of this ever happened."

"And if you tell one single soul about what happened here," Nick pauses for a dramatic effect. "I will find you, and trust me when I say this: you do not want me to find you. Are we clear?"

Cole frantically nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

Nick smirked. "Good. Now would you like to walk home or do you want to ride in the cop car?"

Cole was not hesitant to answer. "I think I'll walk-"

"Absolutely not!" Judy interrupts and digs her regular car keys out of her pocket. "I'll drive you home, honey. We'll drive in the regular car." Judy glares at Nick. "Stop tormenting the poor boy."

"I make no promises," Nick replies in a low grumble.

"You really don't have to," Cole assures Judy, "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I know you are," Judy interrupts. She swallows, and sadly looks down at her feet, her ears drooping in the process. "I just...I don't...I don't want the same thing that happened to my daughter to happen to you."

Everything went silent, and the awkward sadness grew way too thick. Nick, while he may not like the boy, agreed with his wife. He doesn't want him to experience the same fate his daughter was going through.

"Okay," Cole finally says.

Judy nods, fighting back her emotional tears. "Let's go." She leads Cole outside and they both get inside the car.

This is not how he expected his night to go. But then again, he's sure Snow is thinking the same about her life.

 _Snow. I hope you're okay._

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am sorry to say this but...I'm no longer writing this story...I lost interest and I'm going to be deleting it.**

 **Ha! April Fools! I am sorry though for keeping you guys waiting. I had a lot going on.**

 **Enjoy**!

~Snow~

White is a color that symbolizes innocence and purity. I always loved the fact that that was what it symbolized because of my white fur. I felt proud. I always felt pure, and I always believed I was. But now...now I no longer believe that I hold any innocence and purity. My innocence has been tampered with.

I am guilty. I committed the ultimate sin. I'm a murderer. I'm a monster. I'm such a...a...

Savage

This is all my fault. If I wasn't so fucking stupid none of this would be happening! I should have known better than to sneak off at 3 in the fucking morning!

I should have just ignored Cole's text message. I never should have told him to meet up. I'm so stupid! Now because of my recklessness, I'm kidnapped and I...I killed an innocent animal.

I...I deserved to be locked up. I don't deserve to be rescued now. Not after killing someone.

And I have more people to kill. One for each member of my family. My parents would be so ashamed. They wouldn't have chosen the side to kill. I might have done it for their protection, but they would have decided not to. They would have figured out a different way without any innocent blood being shed.

But then again maybe not. I am who I am because of them. I take after them...well at least I did. There's no way my parents would kill an innocent animal. I'm not saying they're not capable of it, because lord knows my father is, but if they were to kill someone it wouldn't be someone innocent.

Now, unlike white, red can stand for good and bad purchases. Red is usually associated with love and passion. Most of the time the things it's associated with are negative though. Red can stand for anger, guilt, impurity, and a bloody murderous death.

Snow White. Rose Red.

Or in my case...blood red.

Just like the walls that surrounded me, trapping me like a prisoner, I too was stained with blood.

My once Snow White furred face was splattered with dark red stains that refused to come out. It was as if someone has gotten a paintbrush and just splattered red paint all over me.

Oh how I wish a paintbrush was used. Oh how I wish that it was red paint that stained my face and not the blood of an innocent soul that I had killed with my own bare paws. I can still taste his blood in my mouth. I remember screaming when I pulled the trigger. His blood went everywhere, mostly me, and because my mouth was open I was open to taste the blood of an innocent victim that I killed.

How do killers enjoy killing people? It's wrong. It's disgusting. It's horrid. It's sinister! If I didn't know any better I'd say that inside Mr. Small's large body would be a giant snake because that is exactly what he is. A snake that needs to be chopped up.

If anyone's blood should be on my face...it should be his.

 **Wow, you only killed one person and now you want to kill another. You really are a killer.**

 _Shut up! It wasn't my fault! I was forced to do it! I changed my mind, but Mr. Small was going to force me to kill him anyway! I didn't mean to! I did it for my family! I'm innocent!_

But am I really? Yes, I knew it was either the fox's life or my family's, but I still could have refused. My family could have been safe and sound this whole time. For all I know Mr. Small could have been bluffing!

And what if I hadn't have killed the random fox? Surely Mr. Small or his stupid henchmen would have done the deed instead. However, they would have let the fox be tortured. They wouldn't have given him any mercy. I did the fox a favor.

 **Stop excusing yourself! You took a life!**

 _I had no choice!_

 **Yes, you did.**

 _I did it for my family! It was for my family! The fox would have done the same._

 **It's a shame he's not here to prove that.**

 _Shut up! I did it for my family! I did it for my family! I did it for my family!_

"I did it for my family," I whispered out loud, over and over again. I was laying in a fetal position, gently rocking back and forth as my tears fell down face bloodstained face.

Even my subconscious was being cruel to me. I'm aware that some abductees, when rescued and brought back home, tend to be a little crazy from their time spent away, but...will I turn out like that? Will I go crazy? I think I already am.

I hear the door open, and I froze. My back was facing the doorway and I kept my gaze toward the wall.

Don't make eye contact. Do not make eye contact.

Whoever it was, probably Wally, Carl, or Hank, I could hear them walk down stairs in a gentle manner.

Wait, Wally and Hank are never gentle when they walk. They're always loud and rough. Carl is always yapping away. I'm surprised Mr. Small hasn't killed him yet. Whoever is coming toward me is not them.

A big plus that told me it wasn't any of them was the scent. I already had the scents of Dumb (Carl), Dumber (Wally), and Dumbest (Hank), as well as Mr. Asshole (Mr. Small).

I quietly sniffed the air. Yeah, it's none of them. However, the scent kinda smells like...wolf.

"I know you're not sleeping," says the animal.

"I was never pretending," I blurted out on purpose, expecting him to snarl and snap at me. No such reaction came.

"You can't sleep to begin with, can you?"

The gentleness in his words caught me off guard. I slowly turn my body to look at the animal in my presence. The animal that so kindly came to visit was the same wolf who brought that fox into the room; the same wolf who stayed and watched; the same wolf who pointed a gun at me.

I knew I smelled a wolf. I just didn't think it would be this one.

He was standing at the end of the staircase. I was grateful for the amount of space between us, and hoped that he'd stay there. In his paws was a tray of...wow, it actually looks like decent food. It's probably poisoned though. Hell, there's a good chance it's not even mine. Who knows what other prisoners are being held against their will here in this large mansion.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He lifts the plate up and says, "I came to-"

"If you think I'm going to eat that then you can just go ahead and trash it. The food must have poison in it or something." I snapped, and my heart began to speed up in fear.

What am I doing?! I really need to shut up!

The wolf merely shrugs. "If you wish. However, I'd take poison and death over staying in a hellhole like this." He turns to walk away, and my stomach decides to growl right there.

I felt heat rush to my face and I heard him chuckle. He turns back around and hands the plate of food to me. I scooted back as he came closer, and he definitely saw me do it. He doesn't say anything about it and steps away, giving me enough personal space.

I sniffed the food, but did not eat it. I want him gone before I do so.

"Are you not going go eat?" The wolf asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I reply back, ignoring his question. "I remember seeing you there when...when I..." I swallowed and blinked my tears away.

The wolf stiffened slightly, hesitant to answer me until he finally does. "My name is Warren."

Oh yeah, that's right! I remember Mr. Small calling him that.

"Well, you already know me so...bye!" I waved him off and waited for him to leave, but he merely smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Where did this sudden bravery come from?"

Honestly I don't know. "You're just...different." I said, and it was the truth. He had a different vibe from the others.

Warren's brows narrow together in confusion. "Different how? Everyone that you have come in contact with has threatened you or pointed a gun at you." He lets out a threatening-actually more like an annoyed growl. "Me included."

"Carl actually called me pretty when he first met me," I commented, trying to annoy him.

Yeah, I'm definitely asking for death. He was right though. Death does seem like the better option. Plus, I'm gonna die soon anyway. Might as well have fun while it lasts. However, as long as I'm alive I know my family is safe...I hope.

"Carl isn't all there. I mean, he's not mentally unstable he's just...slow. Like Lennie from Of Mice and Hen. Wally is his George in a way.

I tried to hold my surprise in. He doesn't seem like the type who would read. Especially classics like that. How on earth does me know Lennie and George?

I composed myself and put by resting bitch face back on. "Well, like I was saying, you just seem different from the others."

He growled louder this time. "I'm just like them. I'm just like everyone else here in the business."

I scoffed, feeling an attitude brewing. "Is that what you call all of this?" I gestured around, frantically, "a business?! Since when has kidnapping animals and killing them ever been a business?!"

He answered the question as if it was a no brainer, "Since Mr. Small created his large empire. But even before him this kind of...'criminal world' has always been like this."

And that's a damn shame.

"Well," I relaxed only slightly since he didn't seem to have any plans to hurt me, "I guess you should be on your way."

Warren smirks. "You thought I was done with you?"

My eyes widen in fear at the intentions that I assumed he had, and I immediately tensed up, freezing in fear like the victims that Mr. Big ices. Oh, Mr. Big. My God-grandfather. Father to my Godmother Fru Fru. Are they looking for me too? I'm sure with my Godfamily helping they'll find me soon enough. Fru Fru is a crime boss for Pete's sake! Not as badly as this one. Murder and kidnapping of innocent animals has ever occurred in the Shrew family. Now if you were guilty and they caught you...I'm surprised my parents are friends with them and vice versa.

But then again, their murdering days have ended when Mr. Big took the chair. No, he wouldn't kill anyone. But he hired animals to do it for him. The past is in the past I guess. Mom says that ever since she met them, the Shrew family would turn in the criminals instead of killing or having someone kill them. Fru Fru is especially big on the no killing part.

When Warren took a step toward me, I felt like I was going to throw up as my stomach twists in uncomfortable knots. What the hell is he going to do?! What did he mean?!

"A-Are you g-going to r-rape me?" All of wit and courage was gone as I found myself backing up with every step he took forward.

He didn't respond and the only noise that I heard was my own when I let out a gasp as my back hit the wall.

The blood stained wall.

He crept over to me, making me feel like the prey that I'm not, and let out a threatening growl.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and turned my head to look away. I jumped and let out a scared whimper when he comes forward, resting his paws on the wall on both sides of my head, trapping me against him. I could feel his face directly in front of mine. His breath was surprisingly minty, like he brushed his teeth like a civilized animal. How close are our muzzles?! If he gets any closer he's going to kiss me...

But then again...that's not all he has in mind.

I jumped when I felt his lips press against my right ear. I held my breath as I awaited his next move.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispers, causing me to shiver.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I don't want to see what he does to me, and if I open my eyes my forming tears would surely fall. He already knows I'm afraid. I don't want to cry in front of him and show him how scared I really am.

"P-Please," I whispered, hating how my voice cracked. "Please don't. J-Just leave me be."

My tears ended up leaking through my closed eyes, and I was so surprised when he wiped them away.

I couldn't help myself. I opened my eyes. Warren looked at me with a very complicated expression. He looked sad, and guilty. I could see it in his eyes that he was having an inner battle with himself.

He removes his paw and says, "Close you eyes," in a sharper tone.

I closed them quickly, and waited. I jumped once more and tensed up when I feel him put something around my neck.

What the hell?

Warren removed his paws from my neck and I felt him take a step back. I open my eyes in confusion and saw him just standing there in front of me, staring.

"W-What-"

"I'm sorry." He pulls something out of his pocket that looked like a small remote.

Before I could ask him what he was about to do, I suddenly screamed out in pain as a sudden painful shock goes through me. I drop to my knees and topple over as the pain continued.

I'm being electrocuted!

And the source of it was coming from my neck!

The pain went away, but it left me breathless and twitching slightly. My paws went to touch the thing around my neck, the thing that electrocuted me.

It was a collar. Not just any collar though. It's a-

"Shock collar," I breathed out in disbelief. I looked up at him, still panting and said, "Y-You put a shock collar on me?!" My voice raised as I said the last four words.

Shock collars are another thing cops use for aggressive criminals. They, along with the muzzles, are not used by my parents.

I wasn't expecting Warren to look so guilty. "I'm sorry. I have no choice."

I looked at his paws and saw that he was gripping the small remote tightly. The remote. It controls the collar!

"You fucking bastard!" I growled, but made no move to swing at him. I was too weak and sore.

Warren looked away in guilt with his ears hanging low. He quickly recovered and any trace of guilt he had was gone.

"It's nothing personal. Just business," he says in a stern tone, "I do what I do because they're orders given to me. When you get out of control I, or whoever has the remote, will press the button and you'll go through an electric spasm. Also, if you were to somehow escape the house you wouldn't be able to pass the fence because once you cross the boundary line you'll go into another spasm."

He turned around and headed back up the stairs without saying anything else. I laid there on the floor, and watched him leave the room. My vision became blurry due to my tears.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

 **You killed someone. You deserve everything that's happening to you.**

 _Perhaps I do now, but what about before?_

 **Well, you were a horribly ungrateful daughter. Always sneaking off and what not.**

 _But...that's nothing. I-I've never been ungrateful. I love my family and everything they've ever given me._

 **Perhaps...but do they love you?**

 _Of course they do!_

 **Are you sure about that? The only reason why they even adopted you was because they felt sorry for you. They never truly loved you. They only adopted you to make themselves feel good. Why do you think they had other kids? You were never good enough for them. They're not looking for you. They have other kids to care for. Kids they actually care about. Kids they love. They don't have to worry about you now that you're out of their life.**

 _That's...that's not true._

 **Oh but it is. Just accept it.**

 _I won't._

 **You will. Eventually, you will.**

I began to sob, quite at first and then much louder until they began to echo throughout the room. The words in my head are wrong. They. Are. Wrong!

"Mama...daddy...where are you?"

 **AN: Sorry it's so short! (It feels short to me) I wrote this all in an hour. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any more. Please excuse any grammatical errors :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Testing has been a real jerk to me. I've been super busy this last month. I have one more big test to take in 2 weeks so don't expect a fast update. There's a good chance I'm getting a job too. So y'all better get used to me rarely updating. Really though, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Anyway...**

 **On with the show!**

Judy jumps when she hears her alarm clock go off. She hasn't been able to sleep at all, and had only gotten two hours of sleep. It wasn't as if she could get a good night's sleep with her daughter missing.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to wake up Nick. She was surprised to see him gone. They only had the one police car they drive to work in, and she knew he wouldn't just leave early without her. Where could he be?

She hops out of bed go find him, but makes sure to check her kids' room first. All were there except Snow.

Not for long though. Judy will find her daughter. She just prays Snow will be alive. And...if she's not...Judy will want justice.

When Judy makes her way downstairs, she finds her husband hunched over the coffee table fast asleep with papers all around him.

Judy sighs as she makes her way over to him.

When did he get out of bed? How long has he been up doing...whatever it is he's doing?!

She puts a gentle paw on his shoulder and gave him a shook. "Nick? Wake up, honey."

Nick stirred and mumbled words Judy couldn't understand. His green eyes fluttered open and came in contact with Judy's violet ones.

"What are you doing down here?" Judy asked.

Nick rubbed his eyes and stretched out his back. "Just...catching up on paper work." Judy knew it was only half the truth, but didn't push it.

"I also made flyers," Nick said, after a short moment of silence. He picked up a thick stack of papers that had a picture of Snow and some information about her and handed them to Judy.

It was a picture of Snow on her 16th birthday. She'll be turning 17 in a few months.

Judy's ears dropped. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, and Nick grabbed her paws. They both knew if neither of them was there for the other they would have already crumbled in pain.

"We'll put them up later when we get home. Right now we need to get ready for work," Judy said in a sad, tired tone. That's all she and Nick have been feeling this last week: tired. She hates it. "Come on."

The kids were dropped off, and work was just as quite as it was the day before. Every minute was agonizing for both parents. And every minute brought more worry and fear.

Is she alive? Is she dead? Have they hurt her? Are they hurting her now? Where could she be?

They had their three suspects; a hyena, hippo, and rhino. They also had the license plate number. All they needed to do now is go to the place that sold the car and hopefully get answers.

Cole and Cheetia wanted answers too, and when Cheetia saw him at Starbucks she nearly pounced on him on spot.

Cole, as he stood in line, was lost in his thoughts. He was consumed with horrid scenarios oh what happened, or what is happening, to Snow. The last thing he expected to happen him was for Snow's best friend to be charging toward him and pulling him out of line.

"Hey!" He cried out on surprise. "What the heck are you doing, Cheetia?"

Cheetia didn't answer him, but she let out a growl. That was enough to shut Cole up. She dragged him behind the building and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Okay," she said in a hard tone, "I'm only gonna say this once, and if you don't answer me or if you lie to me I promise you that there will be severe consequences."

He gulped and nodded frantically. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what this is about. "Cheetia, I promise you I didn't do anything to Snow."

Her arm, which was pressed against his chest, keeping him against the wall, pressed down harder at his statement. "Aha! I didn't even say anything and you automatically knew! What did you do to her? Huh? Where is she?!"

"I don't know!" Cole yelled, hating how much he heard the fear in his voice. He was thankful none of his guy "friends" were there to watch. They would never let him live it down. "I already spoke with her parents! You can ask them yourself. I have no idea where Snow is at!"

Cheetia looks at him with a skeptical stare. She was looking into his eyes, and Cole was certain he saw fire in them. Finally, he feels her relax, and she removed her arm from his chest, taking a step back to give them some space.

"You're telling the truth," she quietly says, looking at her feet, and sighing in disappointment.

"And...you're disappointed?" Cole asked, rubbing his chest and fixing his crinkled shirt.

Cheetia's shoulder slumps and she avoids his gaze. He's never seen her so down and broken before. Usually she's loud and bright, but now...

"No..." She says, after a moment,"...yes...eh it's 50/50. I'm disappointed because I want answers, and yet I'm glad you had nothing to do with it."

Cole's ears go flat against his head, and this time it was him who avoided her gaze. "Not...exactly."

Cheetia snaps her head up to look at him. "What do you mean?" Her voice was hard again, and Cole felt himself begin to sweat.

Even if he didn't take part of Snow's kidnapping, it was still his fault she was out so late at night to begin with. Cheetia was still bound to beat him up one way or another. It was gonna happen and he prepared himself for it.

"Okay," Cole said nervously, "looks like I'm going to have to say this again."

He explained his part of the story, and sure enough when he was finished Cheetia punched his shoulder twice with the strength of a rhino.

"You fucking idiot! You should have told her no!" Cheetia yelled.

"Ssh!" Cole looked around to be sure no animal was listening. "Keep it down!"

Cheetia looked at him in shock. She points a claw at him and said, "Did you just..." She lets out a disbelieved scoff. "Did you fucking shush me?!"

At that moment, Cole realized his mistake and goes wide eyed. He was sure that just like Snow, he's going to be put down as a missing animal.

"Oh hell no!" Cheetia shouted. "You did not just do that!"

Cole began to back up, extending his paws out in front of him to defend himself. As if that would save him from a very strong, athletic cheetah.

"Cheetia, I-"

"No! How dare you shush me! How dare you not once ever notice Snow or her feelings for you! How dare you push her in the lake and break her heart! How dare you meet up with her at 3 in the fucking morning! How dare you be the reason my best friend is gone! How. Dare. You!"

Cole braced himself for the slap that he was sure Cheetia was going to give him. He was not at all prepared for her to drop to her knees and start crying.

Cole's ears perk back up as he stared at her in surprise. What the heck do I do?

He, not knowing what else to do, kneels down and said in a tired voice, "You have every right to hate me."

Cheetia stopped sobbing, but continued to silently cry. Her lack of response have Cole the idea to continue speaking.

"You know how I said that if you didn't believe me you could just ask Snow's parents?" He said, but didn't wait for her response. He doubted she would even answer him. "The night she was kidnapped she asked me out on a date. The next day I walked to her house to meet her. Her dad greeted me at the door, and..." He lets out an embarrassed laugh. "Let's just say it's not fun being tied up with a bunch of colorful fabric."

Cheetia let out a shaky chuckle as she wiped her tears away. "Yeah, that sounds like something they would do." She pauses, composing herself once more before she looks back up at Cole.

"So you were gonna go on a date with her?" She asked. Despite the current situation, she was proud that her best friend finally got up the courage to ask her crush out.

Cole nodded. "Yeah."

"It wasn't out of pity, was it? If so then-"

"It wasn't." Cole said with no stutter or uncertainty. "That one hour we spent at the party...the time we got to get to know each other, even if it was short...I felt something click. I think-well I thought-that in time I could eventually fall in love with her, but now..."

They fell into a sudden silence, both unsure of what to say next. Cheetia had her answer, and Cole survived her wrath. Both were, to an extent, content.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time, taking each other off guard.

"Why are you sorry?" Cole asked in confusion.

"For basically assaulting you," Cheetia replied, looking away in embarrassment.

Cole chuckled. "I deserved it."

"What about you?" Cheetia asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"For being the cause of this whole mess." Cole admits. "I was the one who agreed to accept the bet. I lost and invited Snow to the party. I threw her in the lake. I wanted to make it up to her. I agreed with her plan to meet up even though I knew it was risky. I should have told her to meet with me at at different time, but I didn't. I-"

Her was cut off when Cheetia suddenly clamps her paw over his mouth. "Shut the hell up." She said.

"Look," she continued, giving out a tired sigh. Cole could see the dark circles under her eyes and wondered if she had been getting any sleep. Most likely not. "You didn't kidnap her. It is not your fault, and that's all I have to say. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do."

Cole nodded, but her words didn't erase the guilt he still felt.

"You want to come to my house and make some flyers?" Cheetia asked. "Judy and Nick probably made some already. But there's a good chance they haven't made any yet, and if they did then oh well. The more the better. Come on."

She gets up and begins walking back towards the front of the building, not waiting for Cole's reply because she already knew he would agree. And he did. He got up and followed her.

Sure, making flyers is a simple task, but he'll do everything he can to help.

~ **Line Break** ~

"So you have no memory of a hippo, rhino, or hyena coming in here and buying-"

"I already told you," the Ostrich interrupted, "I haven't seen these animals before in my entire life. Most animals who come in here are teenaged wannabe rockstars or druggies who want a van just to be cool and shit."

Judy rolls her eyes. "I'm not sure teenagers do that anymore these days. They usually find something better than a van or-"

"Look," the Ostrich interrupted again, making Judy's nose twitch in irritation, "I told you everything that I know. I answered your questions honestly. I think we're done here. But-"

Judy's ears perked up and she became hopeful too quickly.

"I'll be sure to keep my eye out on the missing girl." He finished.

Judy's ears dropped, and she tried her best to not look to too disappointed in front of the Ostrich. She has to stay professional.

"Thank you," she said, but doubted he would stay true to his word. "I guess we'll be on our way." Judy walked out of the room with Nick right beside her.

"Well, that was a bust," Nick said as they got back in the car.

Judy scowled as she started the car up. "Tell me about it." She responds, obviously upset.

"Do you think he was lying?" Asked Nick.

Judy's eyes were narrowed into a hard glare as she drove their car, her paws tightening around the wheel to the point where she heard a few of her knuckles pop.

"It's hard to say," she replied, "I listened to his heartbeat as carefully as I could to see if he was lying but with all the ruckus that went on outside..." She pauses to let out a sigh. "Plus, me knowing when an animal is lying because of my hearing doesn't really prove anything."

"We'll keep on eye on him," Nick said.

"Yeah," Judy said, but she sighed sadly.

"Carrot-" Nick began, ready to give her assuring, comforting words, but was cut off when his phone started to ring.

He digs it out and was surprised to see his mother in law calling. He looks at Judy and says, "It's your mother."

Judy's eyes widene and she was immediately struck with worry. What's wrong? Did something happen? Are her kids alright? Her mother knows she's working and wouldn't call her in the middle of everything for no reason. Not that they were busy at the moment. Bonnie actually called at the perfect time.

"Answer it," Judy said, frantically. "Something might have happened to the kids."

Nick answers and says, "Hello-" He pulls the phone away when he hears Bonnie talking-more like yelling- in a loud rush.

"Bonnie, whoa slow down!" Nick said when he brought his ear back to the phone. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

He hears her inhale and exhale before she starts talking. "I know where your daughter is at!"

Judy, having hearing what her mom said, nearly stomped on the break. She did however yell- "WHAT?!"

She pulls the car over and immediately takes the phone from Nick's paws. "What do you mean you know where Snow is? How? How did you find her? Where is she?"

Mother like daughter. Always yelling in a rush, Nick thought to himself.

"Okay, so we don't actually know where she's at, but with your help we could possibly find her. Your father and I haven't told you this, but when we got you your first phone we put a GPS chip in it. You didn't get your second phone until your later teens and we trusted you enough by then to not bother with the chip. Well, guess what, honey bun? We had a chip installed Snow's phone and we forgot all about it until one of your kids mentioned something. We just...don't know how to find her...But I swear to you that the chip is activated and on! I'm sure your able to figure out how to locate the phone, right?"

Judy had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of hope. "Yes, mama. We'll be right over there. Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" Judy's clicks off the phone and gets back on the road.

"You're a bunny of the law, love," Nick said as he gripped his seatbelt, noticing how fast his wife was going, "you might want to slow down a bit."

Judy didn't reply to him, but she did slow down. However, nothing could slow down her beating heart.

"Okay," Nick said from the computer chair, "after I type this in we should...yes! There it is!" He pointed to the screen.

"Thank god her phone is still on," said Bonnie. "Would it have still worked even if it wasn't on?"

Nick nodded. "Most likely. The chip doesn't function with the phone. It's just there, if that makes sense."

Bonnie nods. "I see what you mean."

"So where is she?!" Stu suddenly exclaimed.

Judy gasped as she studied the screen. "She's in Furope?!" ( **Europe** ) "That's all the way across Fangea!" ( **Pangea** )

( **A little geography fact you need to know: Anyone familiar with Pangea? The supercontinent? Well, that's basically how their world is. Along with a few small vacation island resorts here and there. Zootopia is the capital of Fangea. My friend and I thought that would be kinda cool so she thought I should add this.)**

"What the heck is she doing there?" Asked Stu.

"I don't know dad!" Judy snapped. "Let me just call her and ask. It's not like she hasn't answered my previous calls."

Stu, who was oblivious to her sarcasm, said, "That would be splendid, dear."

Judy groaned and face palmed. "I was being sarcastic with you dad."

"Sar...what?"

Judy sighs as she feels another migraine coming on. "No just...drop it."

She jumped when she felt Nick put his paw over hers.

"I'll call Bogo as soon as we get the kids home," Nick said in a promising tone.

"We really don't mind having them here," Bonnie says. "Why don't they stay with us for a few days while you two focus on finding Snow?"

Judy frowned at the thought. She didn't like the idea, but she wasn't going to lie. Having her other kids staying in the Burrows with her parents surrounded by a bunch of tough bunnies did seem like a safe option while she and Nick searched for Snow. She hated that she was neglecting her children, but she has to really focus on bringing one of her children back.

"I don't know, mom," Judy says with uncertainty. She looks at Nick for help. "What do you think Nick?"

Nick shrugs. "It would be a lot of help, but honestly it should be the kids' decision."

"I vote yes," Robin says from the doorway, along with the rest of his siblings, taking their parents and grandparents off guard.

"Kids," says Judy, sternly, "eavesdropping is rude. Your supposed to be in the living room watching TV."

"That's a little hard to do when you four are acting weird," Said Vixie.

"But this is really good!" Todd joined in. "You tracked down her phone, which means you tracked down Snow, right?"

Before any of the adults could respond, Thumper buds in.

"Well, there's a good chance that her phone accidentally fell out of her pocket." He said, smartly.

The four adults grimaced at the thought of that being true, and Judy and Nick felt their stomachs churn.

Have faith, Judy, Judy thought to herself.

"Kids, please just-"

"We agree to stay with Gram and Pop for as long as you two need to find Snow," Marian interrupted.

"Yeah!" Says little Lola, "we want Snow back as much as you do. Please?"

Nick and Judy look at each other for a brief moment then looked at their kids. After that they looked at Bonnie and Stu. They merely have the couple a nod of assurance.

"First," says Judy, "let's take you home to pack your things." She absolutely hated that she was going to do this, but it's going to take her and Nick a few days to get to Furope. Her kids would be safe here with their grandparents. Sure, Bogo could send others cops, but if anyone is going to get Snow back its gonna be her and Nick.

The kids cheered as they left the room. Not because they would be spending a few days with their grandparents but because it gave them hope that they're sister would be found. With their parents not having to worry about them they can focus fully on finding their older sister, and that's all the siblings want.

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review please :D I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay let's get one thing straight: I'm not dead, but I am a bitch. I understand this. Going MIA for 3 months was a bitch move and I apologize. During the last update I was still in school and had finals. I recently got a job, and from the way things are going as of now I might not keep that job. Laziness is basically my middle name {which is NOT why I might lose my job -_- yeah I know some of you were thinking that *playful wink*} and writers block is a bitch. I've also had friend dilemmas that we've thankfully got taken care of, and let's not forget that when I want to write something REALLY good for you guys (well something I think is really good lol) it's going to take me time to get it all together. I will admit though 3 months is ridiculous, but would you rather it be never? I'm here now and I'm ready to fuck up all your feels!**

 **And to the anonymous reviewer, I want you to know that I am a cusser. I'm sure you already figured this out. I apologize for my vulgar language, but I'm not going to stop using it. It's part of the (ever so complicated) English language, and I use it all the time. Does cussing make me or anyone else a bad or ugly person? Nah. I know you didn't say anything relating to that. I'm just saying that for my benefit. I'm sensitive and have a low self esteem. I'm also a believer in God too, and don't intend to offend anyone, especially God, by saying his name in vain. It's just something I, and a lot of other people, say. Nothing wrong with it.**

 **I will also change the rating to M since I suddenly became really paranoid after reading the reviews, and I'm also thinking about changing the title. Any suggestions? If so, just tell me in your review.**

 **And oh my GOSH! This author's note is super long. Sorry guys. I just had to get all of that off my chest. There's still a few things I have to edit in this chapter, but until I get those fixed I'll go ahead and give you this. Let's get on with the show!**

~Snow~

My ears were perked as I listened to Idiot One and Idiot Two talk from the other side of the door. Carl and Wally were guarding the door, well more specifically me, and the only thing I had to entertain myself was them two and their bickering.

I was halfway asleep when they said something that caught my interest.

"I can't believe Mr. Small abandoned his original plan," says Wally, angrily, "He'd rather turn the vixen into a brainwashed fighter than to use her for ransom. Do you know how much money he would have gotten? A lot!"

What?! Is that what he plans to do? Does he honestly think he can brainwash me? Does he honestly think I'll become some sort of weapon? A pawn in his game?

Well, he did manage to get you to kill someone.

Shut up!

Carl snickers. "I don't know why you're so mad. It's not like you're the one who was gonna get the money. None of us were. If you honestly believed that than maybe you're crazier than me."

I winced when I heard a loud smack. Damn, Carl, you really need to watch yourself.

"I ain't crazy like you, dipshit," Wally snapped.

"No," says Carl, annoyance in his tone, "But you sure do have some anger issues."

"Say one more thing and I'll-" Wally was interrupted by laughing. Laughter that was coming from me.

The door opened up, and a bright light shined inside the dark basement. I was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, looking away from the light since it was so bright, but not once stopping my laughter. Laughter which at first held humor, but then turned maniacal.

"Hey!" Wally shouted. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"She's laughing like Hank, except she's more...crazy." Says Carl.

That caused me to laugh harder until tears fell down my cheeks. My laughter turned from 'crazy' to sad, ugly sobs.

"Fuck," said Wally, "She's finally lost it, Carl. She's full on crazy."

"Crazy you say?" I said through my sobs. "That's ridiculous. How can I possibly be crazy? I mean, I've only been kidnapped, forced to kill someone, locked inside a basement, muzzled, and electrocuted by this shock collar. But those things can't possibly traumatize someone. They can't possibly make someone go loony. No, I'm not crazy. I'm perfectly fine. I'm perfectly normal. I'm perfectly," I pause to smile insanely, "...sane."

I honestly don't know why I was speaking out like this. A) Maybe I really am starting to lose it, B) I just don't care anymore, or C) I'm sleep deprived and starving. Or it could be D) all of the above.

Carl looked genuinely disturbed, but Wally held a very stoic expression; not in the least freaked out.

"Such a shame," he said with the shake of his head, "I had thought you would have lasted longer than the others. They lost their sanity much quicker than you."

"They lost their lives too," I spat, suddenly angry, fangs bared, and ready to pounce. "And for what? Nothing!" My blood was boiling now and the rage I felt caused me to shake. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be in my position? To be scared out of your mind? To know that this is the end? To never see your loved ones again? Do you? Do you fucking know-Aaahh!"

I screamed out in pain as the shock collar went off, electrocuting me once again. When it was done I was panting hard and had more tears falling down my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at Wally with so much hate. To my surprise he wasn't holding the remote. Neither was Carl.

"Who the fuck pressed that button?" I shouted. "I didn't do anything-" The collar went off again and I cried out in pain, toppling over.

"I guess the wolf forgot to tell you," says Wally. For once I didn't hear any smugness in his voice. "There's the remote that activates your collar, there's the fence that will activate it if you are to cross it, and there's also your rage. The collar can sense if your anger is getting too out of control and is about to reach its limit before you snap. It goes off before you're capable of attacking."

I growled. "That would have been nice to know. Asshole."

"Me, him, or Warren?" Asked Carl as he gestured between him and Wally.

"Every fucking one of you!" I screamed, but made sure to keep my under anger control. "Both of you, the damn wolf, the hippo, rhino, hyena, and most of all Mr. Fucking Small!"

"She's a little chatty and snappy today, isn't she?" Carl says to Wally. Wally nods.

"Oh yes. Usually, I don't tolerate animals with her attitude. However, we were given orders not to harm her. The collar will do that for us. Come on, Carl." Wally turned and walked back up the steps; Carl followed him.

Before they made it out of the door, I said, "If you must know, I was laughing at you two."

Wally freezes for a moment then turns back around to look at me. "And why is that?"

"You remind me of my younger siblings," I answered, my voice came out in a sad whisper, but he still heard. "Except, you know, they've never done any of this to me. They may be a pain but they've never stooped down to this level."

Carl chuckled, but Wally merely grunted. He turned back around, but I stopped him again.

"I was also laughing because of how stupid you two are." Now all I gotta do is plant some idea in his head. Psychology 101.

"Excuse me?" Wally said, his anger building up.

Oh how I wish you were the one wearing the collar.

"Like Carl said the first time I awakened," I explained, "Mr. Small is just using you for his own selfish needs. When he's done with you you'll be long gone. I know he's not just gonna fire you and let you go free. No, he'll literally set you on fire and watch you die. The only way you're gonna be out of his grasp is through death. All of us are. He's gonna kill us all. He doesn't care about your loyalty to him, and the fact that you think otherwise is fucking hilarious. Your time is up, piggy."

After speaking my mind, I knew that my words had gotten to him. They definitely affected Carl, but Wally was the one I needed to crack. Now I just hope he doesn't crack my bones.

Carl isn't the only one who needs to watch himself. Be cautious with what you say and how you say it, Snow.

The last thing I expected him to say after a moment of silence was, "I know."

My eyes widen and I watched, speechless, as he and Carl went through the door. When the door was closed and locked, I stayed where I was completely dumbfounded.

He...he knows that this could possibly be the end for him?! Ugh! Well, that plan totally backfired. Or did it? Ugh! Why is he still here if he knows that his death is right around the corner?

Actually, why do I even care? Go ahead and let him die. He deserves it.

Wow. I know we've been through this before, but you're seriously just as evil as Mr. Small. Like seriously. Wow.

Shut up! I'm nothing like him!

Haha! If you say so. Why do you keep denying it? It doesn't matter. I know otherwise.

I shook my thoughts away and went back to the spot I was at earlier, and simply listened.

"You would not believe how many calls and text messages this girl has," says Carl. "Her phone is loaded! And have you seen her pictures? She's gorgeous! She could get a career in modeling. I could stare at her pictures all day."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me. Ugh! Fucking pervert. I can't believe they still have my phone. They probably looked up a lot of bad websites and probably took a lot of bad pictures. Disgusting. What do you expect from a pig and an overgrown rodent?

Wally sighed in annoyance. "No, I haven't seen any of her pictures. You've been hogging her phone. I've seen what she looks like now though. Not a pretty sight." Well, you're not exactly a sight for sore eyes either. "Actually, wait, didn't I give that phone to you for you to give to Mr. Small? He gave it back to you?"

Carl laughs nervously. "Hehehe...nope. Mr. Small doesn't know that I have it."

"Oh, you fucking idiot. When he finds out he's gonna be pissed and you're gonna be a dead mammal." Says Wally, not really caring.

"That's only if he finds out," Carl reasoned.

Oh he's going to find out.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I whispered in an inaudible voice, "You're both dead mammals. We all are."

~Wilde-Hopps~

Nick watched with sad eyes as he saw his kids waving bye to him and Judy as Judy drove away from her parents house.

It was early morning, and they had just dropped their kids off at their grandparents. It took them hours to pack their bags, and hardly anyone in the Wilde-Hopps household got any sleep. Needless to say, the morning was a drowsy one.

"I don't want to leave them, Nick," Judy says, ears flattened as she drove. "We have no idea how long we're gonna be gone. But...we have to do this. We have to find Snow. I just...I feel like...I feel like I'm failing at everything."

Nick saw the tears form in her eyes and he saw her bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"I feel the same," Nick says, softly. "But we're trying our best. We're not going to give up. That counts for something, right? It always does. We only fail if we never try."

Judy nodded. "Yeah. You're right." A moment of silence passes before Judy chuckled. "Since...since when did you become so...poetic?"

Nick shrugs. "I think I got it from Snow. She always was the poetic one."

Judy smiles, sadly. "And the music she wrote really touches an animal's soul."

"Don't forget her voice." Nick added, smiling as he went down memory lane. "Remember when she would always sing when she thought no one was looking or listening? She would lock herself up in her room and just sing her heart out."

Judy giggled. "Do you remember when I told her I signed her up for Zootopia's Got Talent and she freaked out. She wasn't happy at all."

Nick chuckled at the memory. "I thought we were going to have to take her to the hospital. Her and her stage fright. She has her days when she's chatting away, but then she'll have her shy days."

Judy chuckles. "Oh the life of an introvert." She says with a sigh.

"Introverts don't sneak out for parties though." Nick countered.

Judy rolls her eyes, and ignores the sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She's gone because she snuck out. NO! She's gone because someone took her!

"Introverts are very complex beings, Nick," Judy explained. "It all depends on what their mood is."

"Well, I tell ya, with a voice as amazing as hers she could be as famous as Kitty Perry or Justin Beaver."

Judy grimaced. "Don't ever compare her to Justin Beaver."

Nick laughs. "My bad." His smile soon falters when he realized that he may never hear his daughter sing again. Nick quickly shook his negative thoughts away. He was not going to give up.

I'm not giving up on you, Snowball. Your mother and I are going to find you. We're going to bring you home.

An hour later, they arrived at the airport and boarded a plane to Furope. The plane will only take them halfway there. For the rest of their travel, they'll have to take a train. As long as they get there, Nick and Judy honestly don't care what kind of transportation they take.

"Nick?" Judy asked, once they boarded the plane and sat in their seats.

"Yeah?"

Judy has been thinking a lot, and the thoughts that she just had were not good ones. She was very hesitant, and almost didn't want to tell Nick at all what she had just been thinking.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the pilot spoke over the intercom. Their plane took off afterwards, and Judy, who absolutely hates planes, gripped Nick's paw tightly.

"Still not used to flying?" Nick asked, ignoring the pain he felt.

Judy nodded. "I'm a bunny meant for land. Not a damn bird." She hissed out, squeezing his law harder when the plane was officially off the ground.

"And you call yourself a cop," Nick teased, but winced when Judy released his paw and punch him hard on the shoulder.

"Shut up," she said.

Once Nick saw her calm down and relax, he spoke to her again.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

Judy's ears perked at him question, and she suddenly remembered what it was she wanted to ask him. Nick saw how nervous she became all of sudden and grew curious.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your husband for Pete's sake," he reasoned.

Judy knew she just couldn't keep this thought away. She tells Nick everything. Which is why she knows she has to ask him this.

Nick saw the hesitation in her eyes, but was glad when she began to speak. He was worried she wouldn't tell him at all.

"Do you..." She looks away and bites her lip again, but proceeds. "Do you think that...an animal from your past...an enemy...Do you think they might have taken her? As revenge?"

Nick thought about it for a moment, and became worried. What if someone he knows does have his daughter? Nick has his fair share of enemies, but most of them are either in jail or he left them in good terms.

"I...I don't know," he responded. "Yeah, I've done some of my...business partners wrong. In the end though, they were the ones who got themselves arrested."

"But what if," Judy begins, "What if someone somehow escaped or never got arrested. What if this is their revenge on you? What if-"

"Judy," Nick interrupts, taking her paw in his. "It doesn't matter who it is. All that matters is that we get our daughter back. Okay?"

Judy nods. "Okay." Nick pulls her close and she rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and eventually finding sleep.

Nick couldn't stop thinking about her words though.

'What if this is their revenge on you?' Judy's words echoed in his mind.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, deep down, Nick had a feeling that his wife was right.

What if this is all my fault?

~Snow~

I wake up to the sound of the basement door opening. I didn't even bother to lift my head up and see who it was. They were probably bringing me some food. I haven't been fed in a while and I doubt they want me to starve to death. They're keeping me alive to be either ransom or a weapon.

I was waiting for the tray of food to fall to the floor, but instead I feel myself being lifted up from the scruff.

"Hey!" I shouted, suddenly on high alert. "Let me go!" I demanded as I started to squirm. I knew that me trying to get away and demanding that they let me go was stupid and pointless.

But I still had a lot of fight left in me. I just don't know how much.

"Shut yer mouth and stop squirming," Wally snapped. "I got the remote to that death collar of yours and I ain't afraid to use it."

I stopped squirming, but today was the day my mouth decided to work.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped, but tried my best to control my rage so I wouldn't go into an electric shock.

I was expecting him to say something like 'That's none of your business', but instead I get an actual answer.

"The boss wants to talk with you," Wally said, cuffing my paws together behind my back.

"Wow, you make it sound like we're going to be talking like civilized animals," I muttered, sarcastically. "And are the cuffs really necessary?"

I winced when he tightened them, letting out a growl that came out weak and non threatening. Ugh! I hate how weak I've gotten. I can't even growl properly!

My back was still facing him, and when he suddenly pulls something in front of my face I start to squirm again. Not the damn muzzle! Not again!

"What are you doing?" I stupidly ask, twisting my head this way and that as to avoid the damn thing.

"Stay still!" Wally snapped as he struggled to hold onto me with one arm and put the muzzle on me with the other.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm already cuffed and I'm wearing the shock collar! Why the fuck do you need to put the muzzle on me?!"

Tears began to form in my eyes, and as much as I tried not to cry, especially in front of Wally, I failed. My tears fell down my cheeks as I struggled against Wally.

"That's it!" He snapped. "I've had enough." Next thing I know I'm being electrocuted.

I cry out in pain as I fall to the floor, curling my body in a fetal position as I twitched. When it was over, I was sobbing, but Wally didn't care as he flipped me over onto my belly, straddled me, and put the muzzle over my mouth.

"What the hell is taking so long?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

Warren.

Oh great. Now the damn wolf is here.

"She was causing me trouble," Wally replied in a 'isn't it obvious' tone as he stood up. Wally then turned his attention back to me by kicking me hard. "Get up!"

I was already crying, and when he kicked me I had to bite my tongue from letting out a pained sob. I will not give him more to see or hear.

"Walter," Warren snapped. "Kicking her isn't going to do anything."

"Shut up, runt," Wally spat. "I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter."

As he said this, I tried to stand, but I was too weak. Wally didn't like this.

"I said stand up!" He shouts, but luckily didn't kick me again. "You merely got electrocuted. Your legs aren't broken! The boss is waiting and he hates to wait. The more you make him wait the more you suffer."

Merely got electrocuted?! How can being electrocuted be a mere thing? And I'll show you suffer! If there's one thing I know with living with three rabbits, one whom is a cop, it's that one of the best moves to make when down is the bunny kick.

My legs were the only things that were free. I positioned them together and bended them. When I rolled over to my back, I located Wally's private parts and with every ounce of energy I had left I bunny kicked him hard.

Wally grunts in pain and toppled over, clutching his dear privates.

That's for kicking me earlier asshole!

If I wasn't muzzled I would have surely said that.

"Son of a bitch!" Wally cried out. I watched as rage and hatred filled his eyes. My small moment of victorious smugness was replaced with fear as I saw him start to make his way towards me.

Fortunately, Warren stepped in. "That's enough, Walter." He said, standing in front of me in an almost...protective kind of stance. "If I were you I'd go lay down somewhere. That kick didn't look or sound too good."

Walter was fuming, I almost thought I saw fumes coming out if his nose and ears. He glared daggers at me that scared me shitless. This whole situation is scaring me shitless! I didn't show him how scared I was though. Well, at least I tried. I mirrored his expression and glared right back at him.

"This tough girl act isn't going to stay sturdy forever, bitch," Says Wally, or should I say Walter? "You can act brave and tough all you want, but eventually you'll submit yourself all the way. Pretty soon the crying, weak, vulnerable girl you were just acting like a few minutes ago is going to be all that you are! And all that you will ever be! No more bold, snarky, witty comebacks, no more struggling or fighting back, no more you. Or at least, the you you try to be when you're scared. When Mr. Small is done with you you'll be nothing but a shell. A body with no soul."

"Just like the rest of us," I hear Warren mumble under his breath.

Wally didn't seem to hear him. "Hold her down," he said to Warren as he took another pair of cuffs out of his coat.

"Is cuffing her feet necessary?" Warren asked, unamused.

"Yes," Wally said, nonchalantly. "She needs to know what it feels like to be completely trapped against her will."

"She's already-"

"Are you feeling sympathy for her?" Wally taunted, smugly. "Well, I'll be damned. You are."

Warren growls, making me flinch at how powerful it sounded. "Of course not. I'll prove so by cuffing her myself. Give me those." He yanks the cuffs out of Wally's grasp and quickly straddles my waist. All I could see was his tail and back as I struggled again.

"Good luck," Wally says, not really meaning it, as he turned around and walked, well really he sorta limped, out of the room.

Weak he had said. If I was weak I wouldn't have been able to kick him in his nuts and see tears form in his eyes. And what did Warren mean when he said 'Just like the rest of us?'

None of it mattered though. All that mattered was that I was about to have a heart attack with the way my heart was beating so fast. I finally decided to give up and let Warren cuff my feet together. I fought as hard as I could, but now I'm exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked after my feet were cuffed. He gets off of me, and bends down.

I glared at him. If he could read my eyes he could probably see me saying, 'Are you fucking stupid?'

But really though. Is he fucking stupid? Of course I'm not alright! What kind of ridiculous question is that? Was it a rhetorical one? No. Just a plain fucking stupid one!

Why the hell does he even care? I feel like he only asked that to be smug about it. And yet...I didn't see any smugness in his face.

"I'll take your glaring as a no," he said.

Hmm maybe you're not so dumb after all.

"Can you walk or stand? Wait-"

He was cut off when I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, I can stand if you helped me up, asshole, but I can't really walk. You fucking cuffed my feet together." All Warren heard were muffled noises.

"I can't really understand you, but yes, I'll admit, that question was stupid."

For some reason, I hated how caring his voice sounded and how I could hear actual worry in it before. I wasn't sure to be relieved to have someone not yelling or threatening me, but at the same time I was skeptical. Why is he being so nice? I'm not buying it. Something is definitely going on.

Him being nice is confusing the hell out of me, and I'm not sure if I like his 'kindness' or not. Yeah, what the hell am I talking about? This jerk isn't nice. He put the collar on me and just cuffed my feet! If he was nice he'd help me get out of here.

I growled in response, which only makes him sigh in annoyance. "We have no time for this."

Before I could even question what he was about to do, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked, but it came out in muffled noises.

"Wally wasn't joking when he said that Mr. Small wanted to speak with you," Warren said as he walked up the stairs and into the hall.

I had to squint my eyes because it was so bright in the hallway, and I was starting to get a little dizzy hanging over Warren's shoulder.

God, I hope I don't throw up. Actually, if I throw up it'll be all over Warren's back.

"By the way," Warren continued, his voice low, "that was some kick you gave Wally."

 _Stop trying to small talk with me!_

"It takes a lot to see tears form in his eyes," Warren continued. "I've got to say I'm impressed."

 _And I'm pissed, scared, sad, homesick. You're also an asshole too._

"Am I annoying you?" Warren asked.

To answer his question, I boldly moved my tail to whack him in the face. It was bold and stupid because let's face it; everything I do is a stupid move that I really shouldn't be doing.

Since my face was practically dangling right above his tail, he decided to retaliate by whacking me in my face with his own tail too.

"A simple noise would have worked," He muttered, but he sounded a little amused.

I ignored him and went to my thoughts.

What is up with this guy? He's a jerk one minute, sorta nice the next-He's so confusing! Is he bipolar or something? Is guilt eating at him? Is he even capable of feeling guilty? Ugh! God, this really sucks. My arms are cuffed behind my back, my feet are cuffed, I have a muzzle over my mouth, and I'm wearing a shock collar. This. Is. Fucking. Hell!

"We're here," he said. I hear the door open up, and when he walks in he sits me down in one of Mr. Small's chairs.

It was then that I suddenly realized something.

Am I going to kill another animal? Is that why I'm here? To kill my second victim?

I see Mr. Small sitting in his desk chair, watching me with his evil eyes, and a dark smile on his face.

"Hello Snow."

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun duuunnn! So what did you guys think? Do you think this makes up for my absence? I really am sorry about that by the way. Anway, if any of you haven't seen the trailer for SING I suggest you do. It's like a mix of Zootopia and American Idol...Zootopia Idol! I definitely plan to do a crossover.**

 **Question of the day: What famous singer do you want to voice Snow? (Doesn't relate to story. I'm just curious.)  
**

 **Until next time ^_^ I'll TRY to update sooner. Please review! Byyyyeeeeeee!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello Snow."

Obviously since my mouth is closed shut with the muzzle I couldn't say anything. I didn't even bother to growl. I merely glared at the giant devil.

Hello One-eyed Willie.

"I can see you've been causing my animals some problems," He continued, casually.

I rolled my eyes and managed to growl this time.

Oh really? It feels like the other way around for me.

"Anyway," his tone went serious, "I'm not here to talk about your misbehavior. I'm here to talk about what I plan to do with you."

He pauses to catch my reaction, and continues when he realizes that all he's gonna get are death glares.

"I've been thinking long and hard on whether I should make you my weapon or use you for ransom. And then I thought. Well, why can't I do both? There are so many ways my plan can work out, but there are also many ways it could end badly."

Like you in prison? That sounds pretty good to me.

"And in case you were wondering, no. You're not going to be killing anyone. Not yet at least. You see, once you start your training in a few minutes, you're going to learn to hunt your victims."

Hunt?

He smirked when he saw my reaction. "What? Are you not familiar with the word? It's something you predators used to do all the time before civilization came to be. Hunting. What a savage thing for savages to do."

I knew that growling at him wasn't going to make a difference on my part, but there was nothing else I could do.

I'm not a savage!

Mr. Small chuckled, satisfied at the reaction I was giving him. "I'd watch your anger, Wilde. You might get...quite a shocking result."

I hadn't noticed that Hank was in the room until he burst into laughter, causing me to jump, and Mr. Small to become annoyed.

"That's a good one, sir!" Hank said, looking at his boss, but then widens his eyes when he noticed the threatening look Mr. Small was giving him. "S-Sorry sir."

Mr. Small ignores him and points to Warren. "You! Take her outside to the barn so she can start her training. I know she won't participate at first, but she'll give in eventually. I know how much her family means to her." My dad was always the most smug one in my family, but now I think I found someone who could give him a run for his money.

"Yes, sir," Warren said, coming to the side of the chair to grab my arm and lift me out of the seat.

I have a lot to say, but even without this muzzle I don't think I'd have to strength to even speak a word.

They're taking me to a barn, which means I'm going outside! Never have I ever been more excited about being outside. However, the only reason I'm going out is so I can train. I'm hoping I'll find a way to escape. I know I can't go past the fence, but there's got to be another way.

There's always a way.

Warren didn't carry me to the barn like he had earlier. Instead I had to sorta waddle like a penguin, and with Warren practically dragging me I stumbled a lot.

Once we were out of the house, I winced and squinted my eyes due to the brightness of the sun. When my eyes adjusted I saw that we were far out on the middle of nowhere. We're far out in the country with nothing but trees upon trees upon trees to see. There were no other homes in sight.

There's got to be a town nearby though. There's a road on the other side of the fence. It has to lead me somewhere.

As Warren lead me towards the back of the house, well more like mansion, I noticed how different the oxygen was out here than in the basement. I inhaled as much as I could. I will never take oxygen for granted ever again.

The barn was just as dusty as the basement. There was obviously more light and hay was everywhere. However, there was a lot of exercising equipments too.

"This is where we do our training," Warren said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I already figured that out.

"We're going to start with the basics," Warren continued, his paw, which was still holding on to my left arm, traveling down to where my paws were cuffed. He gently shifts my position so I would have my back completely facing him.

I didn't know if it was the cuffs and how tight they were that made my paws sweat, or the fact that-I admit-it was the handsome wolf's touch that warmed them. Or it could possibly be because of the adrenaline that's coursing through me that's making my blood boil. That and also my hatred for everyone here, and my fear.

My ears perked at the sound of the cuffs clicking. The cuffs fell from my paws, but before I could even move them, Warren was already gripping them tightly. I then hear him shift, and when I turn my head to see what he was doing now, I see him crouching down to my cuffed feet. He managed to still hold my paws tightly together with one of his paws, and used his other to unlock the cuffs on my feet.

"Usually, this is the part where I tell you not to run," Warren begins, still crouched down. "But there's no where for you to really go. Not with that fence surrounding you and that collar around your neck activated to it. Honestly, a good run would be good for you."

I knew he was taunting me, and that made me hate him even more. I was already well aware of that damn fence and what it would do to me if I got too close. The thought of running as he took my cuffs off never came to mind, however. Just relief.

"I'm gonna get up now," Warren said in a slow tone and waits for some kind of reaction. I didn't give him any.

When he gets to his feet I could feel him staring at me. Annoyed, I turn to look at him, and point to my muzzle.

You better take this off too.

Warren raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not going to run?"

Still annoyed, I shook my head. Warren frowns at this.

"Well there goes my chance at being entertain," he said with a sigh. "I'm surprised though. The others would have at least tried to run. Have you given up already?"

Not quite.

I was dead set on figuring out a plan, despite how small my chances are of actually succeeding. I just didn't know how to put it all together. The fact that I'm still alive gives me a little hope. It really is taking a lot out of me to not run free, but I know I have to be smart about this. I have to be smart. Thumper would surely know how to outsmart him.

Then again, he's smart enough to not even get in a situation like this.

To answer Warren's question, I shook my head. He chuckled, somehow amused.

"Good. Because I don't like quitters."

What does that even mean? Does he want me to have hope? So he can crush it later? Does he want me to keep fighting? Why? Why the hell is he so complicated and confusing?!

Males! I swear!

"I'm gonna take your muzzle off now," Warren said in the same slow warning tone he had used before. He reached for me and I flinched away. Warren drew his hand back and sighed.

"I know you're traumatized-"

No shit!

"-And I know you hate it when any of us touch you, but I'm supposed to be training you to fight. I'm gonna have to touch you and you need to know this now. I'm just giving you a warning in case you have a panic attack."

I've already had plenty of panic attacks this last week. What's one more? Actually...what day is it? How long have I been held captive?

"Here I go."

I tense as Warren slowly brought his paws to cup my cheeks, and I stupidly felt them grow hot. This is the second time he's been this close to me, and I honestly didn't know what to think or feel. His closeness shut everything inside me down, and not for any of those reasons. Good god! That's messed up.

No, everything shut down because I was scared. Warren was different than the others. I never knew what to expect from him and that's what scared me. One minute he seems like an okay guy despite the situation he's currently in, but then he turns into a rude, scary "alpha". Not like Mr. Small of course.

The last time we were this close I had thought he wanted to do sexual things to me. He was merely tricking me so he could put the shock collar on me, but I have no doubt in my mind that he didn't at least wonder. I'm afraid that's still on his mind. I'm afraid he might suddenly switch again from "good" to bad and...continue where he left off. For real this time.

I hated to admit it, but he scared me. They all did. But Warren...he's around my age and boys with their hormones...

I'm afraid he'll try something on me for real. But...it's weird...Despite the fact that I feel that way, I'd also rather be with him than with Wally, Carl, or Hank. This is exactly why I have a problem! He's giving me mixed feelings and I hate it! I hate being so unsure!

Warren's paws slid to the back of my head, and a second later my face was free of the muzzle. My paws shot up immediately to rub my jaw. Warren was smart enough to step back, not to give me room, but to give himself room in case I suddenly decided to pounce on him. Which, I admit, is quite tempting. Oh how I wish I could put this collar on him. On every single one of them.

"Finally," I whispered as I gently rubbed my muzzle.

Now I just need this damn collar off.

"Not a chance," Warren said, making me look up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not taking your collar off." Warren explained, his voice firm and his body tense. He really thinks I'm going to attack, doesn't he?

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

I pursed my lips, biting my tongue so I wouldn't say anything stupid. I mean, I've already done that a lot, but there's no way I want those cuffs back on me. From how tense and alert Warren is, I could tell he felt the opposite. I honestly feel proud about that. He wants me chained up so he can feel safe.

The fact that I'm making a wolf nervous just by standing here gives me all the confidence I need.

"So training, huh?" I questioned, unsure of how I felt when Warren was doing nothing but standing and staring. Is he not gonna come at me? Is he waiting for something? A sign or signal? Is someone else gonna surprise attack me from behind? "It's not going to work. I'll train alright, but once I get the hang out what I'm doing I'm gonna kick your ass."

Warren merely smirks. "You think we haven't thought of that? Plus, even if you did learn a lot from your training, I doubt that you'd be able to outdo any of us. And with the serum-" He suddenly cuts himself off.

"Serum?" I asked. "What serum?" Science isn't exactly my strongest suit, but I was pretty sure I knew what a serum was. I also knew that it wasn't good.

He shook his head. "It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" I shouted without thinking. Next thing I know I'm falling to the ground. I landed hard on my butt and growled in pain. I look up at Warren, seeing red because I was so angry at everything. "What the hell! You pushed me!"

Warren scoffs. "Well aren't you a Captain Obvious." He walks toward me, and as I go to get up he put his foot on my chest to keep me down.

"Hey! Get off-"

"I don't want to hurt you okay?" Warren interrupted, taking me by surprise. I don't know why I was so surprised though. He's obviously lying. If so, then why does his eyes tell me otherwise?

"I'm just doing my job. It makes life a lot easier when I follow the rules, and soon you'll hopefully understand. Now training can be easy if you obey, but seeing as how you're so disobedient, especially with that wild mouth of yours that sometimes doesn't know when to shut up, your training is going to be hard and it's going to be hell. We can take it the easy way or the hard way. It all depends on you."

I glared at him, bared my fangs, and growled. "If you sick mammals think that you can break me then you better think again. I am a Wilde-Hopps child! I won't back down, and I am not giving up." Even if it feels like I already lost.

"Then fight me." His words weren't menacing or hard, but we're instead soft and urging. "Fight me and prove to me that you're not some pathetic, weak female. I need to know so I know where to begin with your training."

I've never gotten into a full on fight before. I don't even work out! I don't have it in me to physically fight. I sure as hell can fight verbally, but not like this. Not one on one combat. I'm a singer and writer! Not a fighter! I can sing a song or write a story about wanting to start a fight, but actually doing it? Hell no!

But be it as it may, I didn't want him to see me afraid, though he probably already knew. I didn't want him to know that I truly am a pathetic, weak female. I didn't want him to know that he was getting to me. I had to be brave. I have to!

So when Warren removed his foot from my chest, and I hesitantly stood to my feet, I knew it immediately.

I was going to have to fight this runt of a wolf who, despite the fact that he's a runt, is still a bit bigger than me. Not by much, like most wolves are compared to us foxes, but by a little bit. Even if he was a fox, or if he was my size, he still had the training, so I still wouldn't be able to fight him and win.

And I knew the moment he charged at me that I had already lost.

 **AN: I'm back! Let's get one thing straight, being a Junior is tough you guys. Being a high schooler in general is tough. I also can't believe I'm almost a Senior. After that is college (hopefully). And OMG PROM! I know it's just a stupid and expensive dance but it still sounds like fun. Everything is gonna fly by so fast. Enjoy it while it last. You're gonna miss it. I know I will. Anyway enough about that.**

 **Question of the day: How old are you and what grade are you in?**

 **Oh and I'm sorry if this seems short. It seems short to me. :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: Adult Language**

I couldn't move. I didn't have the strength nor the willpower. I was sore and bruised up beyond belief. This is worse than all those times I worked out in P.E. at school. Warren had me "train" for hours yesterday. Ha! Train he says. He didn't train me at all. I didn't learn anything. The only thing he did was beat the crap out of me. Maybe I deserve it though. For being a horrible, spoiled daughter, and for being a stupid mammal who has no common sense. I mean really. Who in their right mind would go and meet a boy at three in the morning? I wish I had much better sense then.

Sometimes...I blame Cole for all of this. I know I shouldn't blame him. It's not his fault, and while I say it's my fault I know it's not mine either. It's Mr. Small's fault that this is happening to me. I didn't even know any of these mammals existed. I never did anything to them, so how could it be my fault? There is one person who knew about them, however, and that's my father. He's the one Mr. Small is mad at. And it pains me to say this but...I think the true animal at fault here is him. I hate myself for thinking it, but when it comes down to it...this all leads back to my father. I had no idea about his con life. Of course, I'm sure it's not something he's proud of. It's not exactly something you can just tell your child about. But it makes me wonder. Does he miss it? His old life? Does he miss not being tied down and being a single, cunning bachelor? Has he even really stopped conning? Does he still do it behind our backs?

I have so many questions and he's not here to answer them. I don't think I'll ever have my answers, and to be honest I don't want them. If I'm going to die, I want to die remembering the fox that raised me with so much love it put other fathers to shame. I can't imagine him not being a loving father and husband. I can still remember the first time he took me to a flower shop; a memory that I'll never forget.

I don't remember how old I was, probably around six, but I do remember the vibrant colors. The flowers were the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and with it being my first time ever in such a colorful store I was as hyper as could be.

"What are those flowers called?" I had asked him, pointing to some tall yellow flowers.

"Those are sun flowers," he had answered.

"Does this place have any moon flowers?"

"Um...I don't think those exist, Snowflake." He tried to tell me. Of course, little old me wasn't having it.

I had shook my head, stubbornly, and said, "Well, how do you know? Have you seen them?"

"No."

"Well, just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they're not there."

He chuckled and ruffled the fur on top of head, causing me to giggle. "You sure are pretty smart for your age." He told me. "You must get it form me."

"I think I get it from mommy." His annoyed expression had made me laugh.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw something that stood out from the others. Something that had no color. Something that looked like me. A bouquet of white roses. I've seen regular red roses before, but never those of a different color other than red. And the fact that they're pure white like myself made me like them even more.

"Daddy," I said as I tugged on his arm, not looking away from the flowers. "Are those white roses?"

He looks over at them and nods. "They sure are. You wanna go look at them?"

I nodded, grabbed his paw, and practically dragged him over to where the white roses were at. When we approached the flowers, I let go of my father's paw, and sniffed the bouquet.

I had smiled at the sweet aroma. "They smell good. And they're so pretty too!"

My dad nods in agreement. "Yeah they're pretty, but I think you're prettier."

"Aww."

"However, unlike the flowers you smell horrible."

"Hey! You're the one who smells bad!" I shot back, probably a bit too loudly. I remember noticing some animals staring at us at my exclamation.

The thing that I really love about my father is that he never cared about what others thought. He always made sure to not let them get to him. Which is why, instead of being embarrassed and scolding me over my outburst, he throws his head back and laughs.

"You're right," he said, grinning. "Would you like me to buy them for you? I can buy both you and mommy flowers."

I gasped and jumped in excitement. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I grabbed my flowers, and once dad had my mother's flowers and paid for them we left the store.

"Daddy," I spoke, looking at the mixed bouquet of flowers in his paws as we walked out of the store. "What are mommy's favorite flowers?"

"She doesn't have a favorite," he answered.

"How come?"

"Because she thinks all flowers are beautiful. She likes them all equally. It's exactly how she feels about the citizens. Each of us are different, like flowers, and your mother loves every animal equally just as she does with flowers. No flower, or animal, is better than the other. We are all equal and deserve the same love. That's why I got her a mixed bouquet."

His answer made perfect sense, and made me suddenly feel bad about getting a bouquet of flowers that were all the same. I remember the flattening of my ears as they flattened against my head and the sad look on my face as guilt started to fill me.

"Is something wrong, snowflake?" He asked, noticing that I was upset.

"I got flowers that all look the same," I had said, sadly. "Mommy got flowers that represents more than one species, but I got flowers that represent the same species. Am I a bad person?"

My father took no hesitation when he shook his head and gave me an answer. "No, absolutely not." He assured me. "Think of it like this. Your mother's flowers represent different species on the outside because on the outside we are all different. Your flowers, however, since they are all the same, represent what we look like on the inside; we're all the same."

I wish I had known how wrong he was. We are not all the same. Mr. Small is nothing like me and I am nothing like him. On the inside, Mr. Small is filled with evil and darkness. I'm not. I'm... I'm good. Right?

 **Ugh! We've been through this countless times. How many times must I remind you? You are exactly like him! Need I remind you of the fox you-**

"Shut up," I growled to myself, clenching my paws, and slightly baring my teeth.

"I didn't say anything," Warren's voice says. I look behind me at the stairs and see him standing with a tray of food. He walks over and sets the tray down in front of me.

"I wasn't talking to you." I whispered, keeping my head low.

"I talk to myself too." He said, casually, as if it was no big deal that I'm slowly going crazy. He leaned against the railing of the stairs and says, "So, how are you feeling?"

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. He's kidding right? "You sure do know how to start a casual conversation with your boss's prisoners."

"Only the pretty ones," he replied.

That took me by surprise, and I whirled around to face him with wide eyes. "Are you hitting on me? You did that enough times yesterday. You should stop."

And that my friends is how you reject a guy.

Warren merely chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just trying to lighten your mood."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted my dirty, almost brown colored arm. "You think you can lighten my fur instead? I was a clean white, but now I'm almost a shitty brown and I know damn well I smell like shit too."

Warren smirked, amusement shining in his eyes. Most boys would have been disgusted with how I looked, but not him-Oh god what would Cole think?

It's been awhile since he's been on my mind. He probably has a girlfriend by now. Lucky girl. She better make him happy.

"I'll ask Mr. Small about it," Warren said. "Is there anything else you'll need, your majesty?"

"Yeah. My freedom." I said a duh tone. "That's number one on my list."

Warren nodded, but I doubt he actually understood. "I'll ask him about that too. Just don't expect his answer to be yes."

"Don't worry," I scowled, "I'm won't."

An awkward silenence greets us and I wanted to end it so badly. I just didn't know how. What could I possibly say? All I've been doing is repeating myself. It's the same thing over and over again.

Luckily, Warren broke the silence. He clears his throat and gestures to my food. "Hurry and eat. We'll be practicing again soon."

Ugh! I'd rather sit here in the horribly terrible awkward silence than do that. I didn't like the sound of that, but I knew complaining about it wouldn't change anything. Warren turns to head back up the stairs, but I stop him.

"Wait."

He stops and looked at me with perked ears. "Yes?"

"Why..." I trail off, feeling nervous for some reason before I shook the feeling away. "Why didn't you immediately leave after giving me my food?"

He gives me a confused look before I continued. "You stayed and chatted for a short while. The others would have dropped the food and been on their way. You didn't. Why?"

Actually, what I should be asking is why I'm so interested?

Warren hesitated before he answered. "I..." He began, but then his expression turned cold. However, his tone remained gentle. "I am not obligated to answer that. Now eat. I plan to make today worse than yesterday." And with that he dashed up the stairs, leaving me alone again.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he's lonely too.

~The Parents~

The motel was okay to say the least, but they were grateful it wasn't horribly disgusting. Nick and Judy have been staying there for the last two days, asking citizens questions if they've seen their daughter, or if there have been recent kidnappings that could somehow give them a lead. So far, they got nothing, but they haven't lost hope.

Judy wanted them to split up so they could search different sections of the city they were staying in. Nick, of course, disagreed with her.

"Every time animals split up in movies they always end up dead," he said as they laid down in bed.

Judy was snuggled up against him as she rolled her eyes. "Like you said, in movies they die. We're not in a movie, Nick. I think if we split up and take different perimeters we'd-"

"Judy," Nick interrupts, his voice tired and desperate. "Please. We're not splitting up."

"And why not?" She was starting to become irritated and wanted to separate herself from her husband by turning around so her back was facing him. However, she was too comfortable and warm to move.

"Because..." Nick trailed off, which caused Judy to open her eyes and look at him. She can't see in the dark, but she could see an outline of him with the help of the nightlight that was plugged in by the bed on his side.

"Because what?" She asked.

Nick sighed. "Because I'm afraid if we separate something might happen to you. I already lost a daughter. I don't want to lose you too."

Judy blinked away tears that were threatening to spill. She reached her paw out and cupped Nick's cheek. "Nick, you won't lose me. I'm a force to be reckoned with. And you haven't lost a daughter. We will find her."

"And," she continued with a tired sigh. "If it makes you feel better, we won't split up. We'll stay together."

She could feel Nick relax a little. "Thank you." He says.

A moment of silence passes before Nick finally spoke again. "How do you think the kids are doing?"

"I think the real question you should be asking is how are my parents doing with the kids. I hope they won't cause them too much trouble." Despite the current situation, Judy managed to giggle. "Hopefully, Thumper will put them in line."

Nick smiled. "We can always count on him."

"I hope they're all doing okay, though." Judy continued. "They probably feel useless and want to help us out. I know how that feels."

Nick held Judy tighter as his memories of his very first case, the one that brought him and Judy together, played through his mind. "They're helping us out by staying safe and easing our minds."

"My mind still isn't at ease." Judy grumbled.

Nick kisses her forehead and rubbed her back as sleep finally came to him. "Same here, carrots. Same here," He said then finally drifted off with Judy following soon after him.

They fell asleep, but their minds stayed awake, giving them dreams they'd rather not dream about.

 **Okay, I know this chapter is lame and it's more of a story filler if anything but what I have in store for you guys is just...AHHHH! I have so many ideas and I'm trying to work out how I can put them all in the story to where they can flow together nicely. Like...I have freaking notes written down for this story. And OMG it's almost to 9k on Wattpad! I love you all so much and I'm really sorry this chapter is lame. You guys deserve better. But if you have any ideas of your own please tell me. I'd really love to hear them. I guess that's all for now. Thank you for reading the story (and the really long author's note) Love you bunches and see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Get up and try again!"

"Well, if you stopped pushing me down-"

"It doesn't matter what I did! Just do as I say!"

"If you gave me a breather-"

"Get up!"

"I'm trying!"

We've been doing this for hours, but my body makes it feel like it's been years. I'm sweaty and out of breath. I was also certain that I dropped a lot of weight. That's not too bad I suppose. Maybe I can finally fit into those cute skinny jeans I saw at the mall. I mean, I'll probably be dead soon so I won't ever wear them, but it's a nice thought.

I stagger to my feet, fighting against the wobbling of my knees, and tried to stand in the fighting position Warren had showed me. "Okay. I'm-"

...Back on the ground again. I growled angrily at Warren and ignored the pain in my butt. It should be completely numb by now. I fell on it so many times. My butt is probably the most bruised part on my entire body. "You want me to get up and yet you keep pushing me down! Make up your mind!"

"You need to learn to be fast, Snow," He scolded. "Once you are down, your opponent will destroy you before you can even blink."

"In case you forgot," I snapped. "I'm an arctic fox, not a cheetah." My best friend came to mind and my heart ached for her. I hope she's okay. She's probably taking a test or doing homework right now. I wonder how many tests and assignments I missed. My straight A's are probably all F's now. I think I have an exception though.

"You're more of a sloth if anything," Warren mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." I say in annoyance.

"I can see that your ears are quick. Unfortunately, your legs aren't."

"And I can see that your eyes can see perfectly. Can they see how much I hate you?" He said nothing and I finally decided to just give up. I didn't even bother to get up from the ground and just laid back down. "I can't go on, Warren." My eyes started to fill with tears. I overworked my body and everything burned with pain. "I can't do it anymore. I'm exhausted."

He kneels beside me and takes my paw firmly in his. "You have one more hour, Snowflake. Just one more hour. You can do it."

I shook my head. "I can't move, Warren. And don't," I tried to sound menacing, but I sounded like I was in labor instead with all the panting I was doing. "...call me Snowflake. Only my father calls me that."

"How about Snowball?"

"That's my mother's nickname for me."

"Snowstorm?"

"I think one of my brothers uses that one. I usually never paid attention to them. Little brothers tend to be excruciatingly annoying. Something you have in common with them." Now that I think about it, I really regret not giving them enough attention.

"You're so funny," Warren said, sarcastically. "How about Snowfall?"

"Snowfall?" No one has ever come up with that nickname before. In all honesty I liked that one. I'm just too stubborn to admit it, and unfortunately he could tell.

"Yeah." He answered. "I mean, your name is Snow and you've been falling a lot today. It suits you."

"You kept pushing me down!"

"Don't be a baby."

"I believe I have every right!" It's crazy how infuriating this guy is. And yet...it's even crazier that I'm still alive. I honestly thought I would have been dead by now. I keep thinking I'm going to die any day now, but I'm still here. I feel like I'm dead. Everything hurts soooooo bad. But still I wonder; am I the longest living victim that they've had?

"Come on, Snowfall." Warren said, then pulled me forward, causing me to groan. He helped me to my feet and let go of my paw once he did so.

"Now remember. When you have the advantage-"

I don't know what came over me, but after hearing the word 'advantage', and having so much anger toward him and his stupid gang, I pushed every ounce of energy I had left in me and punched him hard in the stomach. He toppled over in pain, and gasped for air. Shit, did I hit him too hard? I didn't realize I was that strong. At the moment, I feel weak as hell. Damn...now I feel bad. Wait what?! I shouldn't feel bad! He deserves it!

"Damn it!" Warren moaned. "I thought you were too exhausted to move. What the hell-"

"When I have the advantage," I interrupted, panting once more, and making sure not to feel guilty. "I take it. That's what you said earlier when we began, and that's what I did."

Warren's pained and angry expression turns into a proud and amused one. A laugh escapes him as he shakes his head. "You're a fast learner."

He gets up, and I take a step back, preparing myself in case he tries to suddenly pounce. Surprisingly, he doesn't. He just brushes himself off. "I think we're done for today."

"But you said I have another hour left?" I say, confused but also so relieved.

"Our session ended an hour ago. I just wanted to keep going." He responded then walked past me to get his water bottle. "After that hit, I think I'm the one that needs to rest, not you."

"Oh, and who's the baby now?"

"You still are."

I hmphed then crossed my arms. "The session didn't really end an hour ago, did it? I swear I'm going to be so pissed if it did. You are joking though, right?"

Warren shook his head. "I'm not joking. In case you haven't noticed I'm not really a comedian."

I growled, but kept my anger in control the best I could. My collar nearly went off on me twice since the session started. "No," I stated. "You're just a lying thug."

"I didn't choose the thug life," Warren responded then paused for dramatic effect. "The thug life chose me."

I couldn't control the ugly snort that came out of my mouth, and tried to pay no attention to it. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"And I cannot believe that my stomach is still hurting," Said Warren as he rubbed his stomach.

I laugh, nervously, for some reason. "Yeah...sorry about that. You pissed me off."

Warren laughs as he shakes his head. "I can tell. Don't worry about it though, Snowfall. I'm actually impressed...and proud. It's only day two and you're showing progress."

"Progress?" I scoffed. "By hitting you once when you've hit me...what? A billion times!"

"Yes," Warren replied. "It could have been a billion and one times for me, but you took that point. Good job. Now," he grabs my shoulders and turns me around. "You said you wanted a shower?"

My ears perked at this. "Am I getting one?" I tried to not be too hopeful in case he was lying.

"Yes," he replied. "Mr. Small agreed to one, but...you'll be guarded."

"I swear to god," I say, starting to get angry again. "If I have to take a shower with you or Hank or whoever in there with me-"

"I'll be outside the bathroom door," Warren assured me. "No one will disturb Mr. Small's..." He cuts himself off, unsure of what to call me.

"What?" I asked, urging him to tell me what he thinks. "Mr. Small's what? His prisoner? His weapon? His house guest?"

Warren shrugs, but his facial expression was sympathetic. "All of the above, I suppose. Just know that you won't be disturbed."

"How can you expect me to actually believe that?" In all honesty, I do believe him. The downfall is that I only believe he won't disturb me. Which is...odd. I know I shouldn't, but I do; especially when he's compared to the others. I don't trust Hank, Wally, or Carl. Or whatever horny, perverted animals Mr. Small has.

Plus, there could be cameras or something in there. I doubt any of the animals working for Mr. Small have mates, and with me being the only female here-so I think-wouldn't it just be common sense that they'd have nasty ideas?

"Hey, I got you the shower." Warren said with a tired sigh. "Now do you want it or not?"

I let out my own sigh of defeat. "I suppose. A shower does sounds fantastic right now." I then remembered the collar around my neck and touched it. "This isn't going to electrocute me, is it?"

Warren laughs. "No, you'll be fine."

I nodded, relieved. I don't know how much more pain I can endure in one day. Another thought then occurred to me. "What about my clothes?"

"You'll have to put them back on, I guess." Warren responded, then gripped my arm once we got close to the large house I was being held captive in.

It's such a gorgeous house. Why is it always the pretty ones that hold dark secrets? I would have love to live in a big, luxurious house like this. Not anymore.

"Why do you have to hold onto me?" I asked. "You know I won't run away." Even if I desperately want to.

"It's so they don't think I'm letting you get comfortable around me," He answered, keeping his gaze hard and focused on the house as we kept getting closer to it. I saw that his eyes were searching for something, or someone, and that didn't make me feel good. Are we being watched? Have they been spying on me as I trained?

"Are you?" I asked after a moment of silence passes between us. "Letting me be comfortable around you, I mean."

He says nothing and I wasn't sure if it was because he simply didn't want to answer or because we finally approached the back door to the house, where any animal with keen hearing could hear. I still didn't receive an answer once inside the house, and I knew I probably wasn't going to get one.

As he led me into the hallway, I saw Carl and Walter at the end of it bickering as always. Walter was the first to speak when he noticed us approaching.

"Well, if it isn't Runt and Cunt. Thought you two ran away. You were out there for a long time," he snarled.

Did he just call me a cunt? What a bastard.

"And?" Warren said as he walked past him. I felt his grip on me tighten, and I let out a hiss.

"Hey, I kinda need my arm," I whispered, wincing.

He loosened his grip, but said nothing. Wally, however, continued to talk.

"And I think it's not fair that you get to have your fun time with her and we don't."

My fur bristled, and I let out a low growl. "Excuse me?!" I tried to face him, but Warren jerked me forward.

"Keep walking!" He snapped at me. I obliged because, even if he didn't say anything, I knew he was right. I didn't need him to tell me that Wally wasn't worth my time.

"Don't just walk away from me! I expect to be answered!" Walter suddenly shouted. I jumped at his outburst, and tensed up when I hear him stomp his way toward us.

"Wally, just drop it-" Carl said, trying to stop his partner, but failing. I don't even know why he even bothers.

As soon as I watched Wally put his paw on Warren's shoulder, Warren let go of me and pushed Wally up against the wall. I stumbled backwards, partially shocked at what Warren just did and also partially impressed. Wally is much bigger than Warren. How on earth was he able to push a 330 pound pig up against the wall? And why isn't Wally doing anything?

"And I expect you to let me do my job!" Warren shouted back. His arm was pressed against the Warthog's throat, and from the side where I stood I could see a vicious fire in his eyes. Warren was back in Alpha mode once again, and for once I was grateful. That pig deserves it.

However, Wally smirked, amused by it all. "Do you even remember what your job is?"His eyes look past Warren and lock with mine. "Because it seems to me you have a distraction."

What's that supposed to mean?

"I know very well what I'm meant to do," Warren spat. "And you better pray on your soul that you do too." He released the warthog, and turned back around to face me. I willingly offered him my arm, which he, gently, took.

"Don't think we haven't noticed," Wally warned, confusing me even more. Warren kept his expression as stoic as can be. I couldn't read anything that could possibly be going on in his mind. All I could decipher was that he didn't want to be here right now talking to Walter, and that he hates him just as much as I do. "And don't think we haven't talked to Mr. Small about it. Not sure when, but he's gonna want to have a word with you."

Warren tenses, but his expression didn't falter. "I'm looking forward to it."

Walter wasn't expecting this response, and his amused smirk was replaced with an annoyed glare. I nearly laughed at it. "You should be."

Was that the best response he could do? I nearly laughed at this as well.

With one last glare, Warren began to guide me away. As we walked, I could feel Walter and Carl staring at us. I purposely look behind my shoulder and glared daggers at the damn pig. I can't believe he thought that Warren and I were doing the deed! He probably imagined himself-ugh! I'm not going to think about that anymore.

He wasn't phased at all at my glaring, but I expected that. What I didn't expect was how much I was bothered by his stupid comment.

 _Don't think we haven't noticed. And don't think we haven't talked to Mr. Small about it. Not sure when, but he's gonna want to have a word with you._

He also said that Warren has a distraction, and he said this while looking at me. Am I...the distraction? That doesn't make sense. His stupid "job" is to watch and train me. How could I possible be a distraction to his job when I am his job? And what on earth did they notice? What does Mr. Small want to talk about with Warren? Will he be okay? Why do I even care? Why do I hope he'll be okay after his talk with my kidnapper?

"I hate them so much," I hear Warren mutter under his breath, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and smiled a little. "You know who hates them more?"

"Mr. Small?"

A stupid giggle escaped me before I could stop it. Ignoring it, I said, "I was going to say me, but that works too."

Warren chuckles, but doesn't say anything more. We were then thrown into an awkward silence. The quietness only made me focus more on my aching body, and not wanting to be aware of how sore I am, I say, "That was very impressive."

"What was?" He replied, ears perked.

"You pushing Wally up against the wall like that," I answered. "You're pretty strong." I don't know why my face heated up or why my heart somehow started to beat faster, but they did and I hated it. "I mean, obviously compared to me you are, but compared to him? I'm impressed. He's like, three times your size!"

"Eh I'm pretty sure he expected it." Warren sighs with a shrug. "He always loves getting a rise out of me."

"Then don't let him," I tell him straight up. "Don't let him or anyone else see that they get to you."

Warren stared at me for a moment, his golden eyes peering into my icy blue ones, intensely. We stopped walking and were in the middle of the hallway just staring at each other. It only went on for about 5 seconds, but it felt so much longer.

"Snow..." He began, his voice low in a whisper. "I..."

"You...what?" I urged, feeling a tingling in my stomach.

"I..." He looked nervous and guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll...uh...be sure to keep that in mind. I hope you have a good shower." He lets my arm go and gestured to the door I hadn't realized we were standing next to.

For some strange reason I felt a little disappointed. "Oh...um...thanks. I hope it's good too." I say, chuckling nervously as I reached for the doorknob. I turn back around before opening the door, and it was like Warren read my mind.

"Don't worry, Snowfall." He took a step forward so he could be closer to the door. "I'll be right here." He put his paw on the doorknob, right above mine, making me blush, and together we opened the door. **(AN: Love is an open door! *wink wink* Sorry, I had to.)**

I flashed him an appreciative smile, before disappearing from his sight inside the bathroom. He closes the door and as soon as it shuts, I lean my body against it. I stayed like that for a moment, trying to get my thoughts together.

 _"I'll be right here."_

My parents would always tell me that whenever I was scared or nervous about something. They always made me feel safe and secured. The way Warren said it though-the way he looked at me-I can't explain it. I had felt a familiar tickling feeling in my stomach, and it's still there, growing bigger. I've only ever felt this way towards Cole and that was because-

WAIT WHAT!? NO WAY?! NO NO NO!

My eyes widened at the ridiculous thought and I literally felt my heart stop. I put my hand on top of it, as if that would stop its rapid beating, and just stood there, completely shocked.

No! Absolutely not! There is no way that I-

I shook my head and walked over to the sink. I quickly turned it on and splashed my face with the cold water. I gasped as the coldness hit my face, and when I looked up into the mirror, finally seeing my face for who knows how long, I gasped again.

I looked like shit! I was covered in bruises, and there were patches of light brown dirty fur here and there. I looked homeless, but then again I kinda am at the moment. Homeless and abducted.

I quickly stripped out of my dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. I turned the water on both hot and cold to make it warm and as soon as the water hit my skin I was in pure bliss.

I needed this so badly. As I scrubbed my body and applied the shampoo and conditioner, I also noticed how brown and dirty the water was that fell down the drain. It disgusted me that all that dirt was on me. I've never gotten this dirty before. Okay, scratch that. When I was younger and made mud pies I would always be dirtier than this, but that was when I was six. I'm sixteen now and not once since the time I was ten have I ever gotten this dirty.

Something suddenly snaps in me.

I have to get it off! I have to get it all off! I'm so dirty. I'm gross and disgusting. I have to be clean. It all has to go! I have to be clean!

I scrubbed my dirty white fur faster, harder; so hard that it actually kinda hurt, especially against my sore muscles. That didn't stop me though; I kept scrubbing and scrubbing.

"I gotta get it off," I whispered in a panic. My scrubbing came to a cease when my vision suddenly became blurry. It wasn't the shower water that fell down my cheeks, but was instead my own tears.

"Stop it," I whispered to myself. "Crying will get you nowhere. Just..." I held in a sob as I scrubbed. "Just...stop." I started scrubbing faster again. "Just stop it. Stop crying." Scrub faster. "Stop it." The tears kept coming and I scrubbed Harder. "Stop it! Stop scrubbing! No! Keep scrubbing! Get it off. N-No! Stop it NOW!"

It was like a switch went off in my mind and I suddenly stop. I was out of breath, panting heavily, and my arms hurt worse than they did before. I could barely lift them. They hurt so bad. Everything hurt and just like with my tears and the scrubbing I wanted it to stop.

"Snow?" I hear Warren say from the hallway, followed by two soft knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I..." I cleared my throat to speak louder. "Y-Yeah. I'm...I'm fine." No, I'm not.

It took him a while to respond and in my head I pictured him unconvinced about me being okay. "Okay then." He said, then remained silent.

I took a moment to breathe and calm myself down. I needed to think of something good. Which is easier said than done in my situation. There's nothing good right now. Then again...Warren...isn't so bad.

"Stop it," I say again.

Only this time it was for an entirely different reason.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Really not sure if I like this or not. Anyway enjoy!**

 **~Cole~**

I wasn't focused. Master Shifu knew this. All the Kung Fu Masters in the dojo knew this. Even Master Po, and he's the most oblivious and sometimes naive one of all. And it's because I wasn't focused that I'm currently on the ground with Master Tigress's foot on my chest, keeping me down.

"If you were paying attention, you'd have heard me coming," She scolded. "What's troubling you? What's got you down?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe its your massive foot that has me down?" I retorted, stupidly being smart with her, and grunting in slight pain as she pressed down harder.

"It would be wise of you to not sass me, fox," She said, calmly, not even looking angry or annoyed at me. She always looks at everyone with an angry or annoyed expression, including her husband, Master Po; though I know that's just an act so everyone doesn't think she favors him, which she clearly does.

When she does show any positive emotions it's very rare, and it's usually targeted or caused by Po himself. He sees her good side more than anyone else, and we love having those rare days when she's in a good happy mood.

Po is very talented at Kung Fu, but not with the ladies; at least that's what the other Masters have told me when I first arrived five years ago. I saw what they meant during my first year as I got to know him. I also saw what everyone else meant about Tigress being...intimidating. Not much has changed really. She's still scary, and Po is still funny.

To this day, no one knows how he was able to win Tigress's heart. He had talent, but we never thought he had that much of it! We still can't believe that a silly, laid back Panda like him managed to score a hardcore, stoic tiger like her. I had been taking martial arts classes for about two years when they finally got married; I was actually there at the wedding. It's been three years since then and their marriage is still going strong. Despite this, some still think it won't last.

I'm glad marriage didn't change them, personality wise, but I will admit, while Tigress hasn't changed a lot, she has simmered down just a little bit. She's still pretty scary, just not as much as she once was. She's nicer than what she was before in the past, and everyone couldn't be more grateful toward Po. After all, it's his doing. According to Master Monkey, she was never so happy and relaxed before falling in love with the panda. I don't know what he did to make her fall in love with him, but really, what's not to love about Po? Not even the hardcore can resist him and Tigress is proof of that. She is the hardcore.

But despite the fact that they're happily married he's still not allowed to call her by her real name; Angelina. Anyone who calls her that gets a beating, at least that's what Master Shifu says. Not even her beloved Po can get away with calling her by her actual name. And while sometimes I think Shifu's a crazy old mammal that says a lot of crazy stuff that makes no sense, I believe every word he says about Tigress. Why would he lie? I don't need to see it first paw to know Tigress can kill someone just by looking at them.

Which is why I sinfully hope that when Snow's kidnappers are found, Tigress will beat the living hell out of them until they are barely alive. Having them found and beaten by Tigress, and then put behind bars for the rest of their life seems to be the only thing on my mind these days. They deserve everything that my mind comes up with. Including death. Although death just seems too easy.

"She's right," Po said as he came to stand next to her, staring down at me. "It is never wise to sassily talk back to her."

I sighed as I closed my tired eyes; If my mind didn't keep me up with so many scenarios maybe I wouldn't be so tired. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm just..." I didn't want to say the same words that I've had on repeat for who knows how long. So instead, I trail off, saying nothing.

"Sleepless nights about your missing friend?" Master Shifu questioned, suddenly appearing by my side.

I sighed again. "She's all I can think about. It's all my fault, Master." Tigress removed her foot from my chest and knelt down, extending her paw for me to take.

"This is not your fault, Cole," She tells me, gently, as she helped me up. She rarely uses her gentle tone unless things are serious, such as someone, preferably little kids, getting seriously hurt and they need comforted. She might not see it-actually I think a lot of animals don't see it-but I think she'd be a great mother someday. She can be motherly when she chooses to be.

However, in a firmer tone that I'm so used to, she says, "And I suggest you stop thinking it is. It's clouding your mind and draining your energy."

Like I said: she can be motherly when she chooses to be.

"I can't help it." I defended. "Haven't you ever felt guilty about something you unintentionally had a small part in?"

"I know Po has," She said, glancing at her husband. "Remember the choosening with Master Oogway?"

Po chuckles nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Hehehe. How can I forget? You still remember that?"

Tigress smirks. "How can I forget?" She said, repeating his words.

"No amount of guilt," Master Shifu suddenly interrupts, talking to me. "Can change the past. And no amount of worrying can change the future. I know you are worried for your missing friend, but if this is how her fate was written out...then there's nothing we can do to change it. You have to understand this."

He's wrong, I know he is, but I can't tell him that. In all honesty, I'm more afraid of him than Tigress. So instead of telling him what I thought, I simply nodded. There wasn't much else to say. Shifu and Tigress weren't one to give me false hope, but Po is always optimistic.

"Well, I believe that she'll be found," he said, giving me an assuring smile.

"Dead or alive?" Master Mantis said, suddenly appearing on Po's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Po scolded, putting his right paw over his heart. "It's not healthy for my heart."

"Those noodles and dumplings aren't healthy for your heart!" Mantis muttered, obviously forgetting he was right next to Po's ear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Po exclaimed, sending the green bug a playful glare. "And to answer your question, I meant alive." He looks back at me then. "She'll be found alive." His words sparked up the little hope I had left.

"And mentally messed up forever," Mantis quickly added, which instantly killed the hope I had. I hadn't even thought about her being mentally unstable if she were to return. God, if she's alive, what are they doing to her?

"Why do you always have to be such a pest?" Po asked, annoyed. "I mean really? Why would you say that? Where's your filter?"

Master Mantis opened his mouth to speak but before a word could be spoken, the door to the dojo opens and a group of familiar faces walked inside. My ears perked at the sight of Snow's siblings and an elderly bunny who I assumed was their grandmother.

Master Shifu walked over to greet them, while the others and I stayed where we were, watching. Although I feel as though they're watching me and not Snow's family, who all the Masters know about because of the news and because of me. I have that news story still recorded on my tv actually. I don't know why I haven't deleted it yet, or why I even recorded it. Maybe it's because that's the only place where I can actually see a picture of Snow.

I don't have any yearbooks with her in it, and it would be way too weird to ask her family for one. I just...I just want to remember her smile. She has such a beautiful smile. I hardly have any memories of her smiling, I hardly have any memories of her. The ones that I have aren't so good either. I made her smile a few times, but the first few times I was being pressured into tricking her. How typical can I, a black fox, get? God, I pushed her into a lake because of a dare. The girl who I've secretly admired since freshman year.

True, a crush never formed, just admiration at how different she was from the other female foxes at the school. Not only was she the only white fox out of the entire school, but she was just so...different. Yeah, cliche, right? But it's true. Every fox that I knew was so outgoing, myself included, but she kept to herself. I noticed that she never attended the school sport games, and when she did, which I believe was by force, she would either be writing in a journal, playing on her phone, or reading a book. Without them she'd always look bored, unless it was a sport Cheetia was participating in. She rarely spoke in class, but was never one to stay quite during a discussion in English over the assigned book that the class was supposed to read. She was always focused on her schoolwork, and to make it simple she was your average high school teen. Others would say she was a nerd or geek or whatever, but to me she wasn't any of those. I didn't have any labels on her. In my eyes, she was just...Snow. She was herself. She wasn't fake. She was real. Me? Not much. I admired her for being true to herself. Something I wish I had the ability to do long ago.

The thought of us probably being a couple came to mind once in awhile, but I always pushed the thoughts away because of one reason: my jerk of a father. He'd never approve of her or her family. He's an old fashioned kind of guy. Animals should be with those of the same species and opposite gender. While Snow and I are both foxes, I'm a black fox and she's a white fox, which would make his bloodline "impure" if we were to have kids. It's such a load of crap. While my father and I share the same looks and bloodline, our personalities are entirely different. I take more after my mother, another pure black fox, who unfortunately died a few years ago when I was 12.

Anyway, back to Snow. The last time I saw her, on the night she was kidnapped, she smiled at me and forgave me for a cruel act that I had done. We were gonna go on a date. I was gonna make her happy. I was going to fix my mistake, but instead I made an even bigger one. I left her alone. Sometimes I think that's the real reason why I didn't delete the news recording. It's a reminder of the mistake I made.

I always skip the part where I was on TV, talking, telling them when I last saw her. I won't lie, all the comments I have seen on Furbook or any other source of media have hurt. "That Cole guy was an idiot for leaving her all alone!", "He's so stupid! True the girl asked to meet up with him, but he should have told her no and rescheduled it! That way she never would have gotten kidnapped!", "This is what happens when horny teens sneak out to meet each other. Nothing but trouble.", "I still think he was in on it.", "I'm so glad I homeschool my kids! Otherwise I'd be dealing with this.", etcetera etcetera.

There were positives of course, but the negatives still always got to me and left a sour taste in my mouth. Most of them were always right, too, and it just raised my guilt. My father didn't take too kindly to it either, but being a rich mammal with money he managed to get me out of the media as soon as possible. Not much was said on that issue, and for once I was glad for it.

"And lastly this is Cole," Master Shifu says, breaking me from my deep thoughts. I hadn't even realized that he and Snow's family had made it over to us.

"Yes," Robin said, annoyed. "We know very well who he is. He was "friends" with Snow. Rotten little-"

"Robin," their grandmother interrupted in a scolding manner. She gave me an apologetic smile and said, "I'm so sorry about that. He's a handful."

I forced a laugh. "Aren't they all?" I meant it as a joke, but that was clearly a stupid thing to say. Snow's siblings looked at me with heated glares, while their grandmother merely laughed.

"Oh yes, they are indeed. My name is Bonnie and these are my grandchildren: Robin, Marian, Todd, Vixie, Thumper, and Lola. But I'm sure you already knew that since you were friends with Snow."

"Yes," I say nervously, rubbing my neck. I don't deserve to be called Snow's friend. "I've met them before. It's good to see you kids again."

Calling them kids wasn't a good idea apparently, because each one, even cute little Lola, continued to give me glares that were scarier than Tigress's.

"I wish we could say the same," Vixie says, crossing her arms in such a diva-like manner.

"Vixie," Bonnie scolds, and sighs tiredly. "Please excuse them. These last few days have been hard. Their sister is missing and their parents are gone to look for her..." Her ears began to droop, but she was quick to compose herself again. "Anyway, that's why we're here. I want my grandkids to learn how to defend ourselves in case...in case someone were to harm them. And what better way than to be taught by the greatest masters in Zootopia?"

"At least that's what the website says," Marian added.

"Well," says Master Shifu. "You've come to the right place."

Snow's family was at the dojo until closing time. I didn't teach them anything, that's the Masters' job, but I did assist the Masters by helping them show examples of what to do and what not to do. Normally I like assisting the Masters, but I couldn't enjoy it as much as I would have liked to with Snow's family members watching. Me seeing them only reminded me that Snow...that she never will. Never again. Because of me.

And for the first time ever, I was genuinely glad to be leaving the dojo. Usually I would always dread the fact of going "home", a place full of sad, lonely, silence where a father purposely avoids his son by always working. My driver, once he came to pick me up long after Snow's family had left, knew immediately too that this was a surprising first.

"I either have schizophrenia and I'm seeing things or I'm getting really old. Either way you look a bit eager to go home today," says my personal driver, Mr. Goaterrez. His species is in his name, which I've always thought was pretty cool. "Should I be worried?"

I forced a smile. "No need, Mr. G." I assured him. "I've just been thinking that I really don't appreciate my bed as much as I should. You know how dad is. He wants me to be busy, busy, busy." Because if I'm busy and he's miraculously not, he won't have to deal with me.

Mr. G chuckles. "Usually it's the old animals that sleep more than the younger. It appears I am wrong."

I chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with being wrong."

"Why I suppose you're right."

When I finally make it home, my room is, as always, the first place I go to. I laid down on my bed, not to sleep, but to just relax and cool down. That didn't last long due to my thoughts being my worst enemy. I groaned in annoyance and frustration, hating every bit of the torture my brain was putting me through.

 _You call this torture? This is nothing compared to what Snow is facing. Or should I say...what she **was** facing?_

I let out a growl at my inner thought. **Shut up.**

 _It's your fault. This is all your fault._

 **I know!**

 _Then why aren't you doing anything about it?_

 **There's nothing I can do!**

 _That's a lie. There's always something you can do._

 **I helped Cheetia put flyers everywhere.**

 _And you think that's good enough?_

 **Of course not.**

 _Wow. You call yourself a fox? Foxes are cunning tricksters. But you? You're a pathetic, useless, fuck-up._

 **I know.**

 _Do you want to change?_

 **Yes**.

 _Then figure out a way to._

I jumped out of my fur when I heard a door slam shut, breaking me from my inner conflict. The sound of my father yelling caused my ears to perk and curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to my door and opened it up just in time to hear the next sentence he was going to say.

"What do you mean he's changing the plan?!" I hear my father screech. I didn't hear another voice speak, which led me to believe he was on the phone. "So he's using her as a weapon now? What makes him think that-He wants to use the Hypnosis Serum on her? It's not ready yet! That's still being tested out! He wants her to be the one being tested on? And what if it backfires and she goes savage? You told me he has a lot of plans for her. What will become of those plans if she suddenly dies?" There's a pause before he continues. "So he's just gonna move on? Just like that? Should have known. It doesn't surprise me really. The damn fool can be so reckless at times. She was gonna die eventually anyway I suppose. I just think this is all a waste of time and money."

I had no idea what or who the hell he was talking about, but a bad feeling erupted inside of me. All I could think about was that the 'she' my father was speaking about was Snow. But I know that's not the case. My father would never be a part of some...some kind of...I don't know. Gang? He just...doesn't seem like the kind of animal. He's into business not...not kidnapping girls! This is absurd! Why am I even thinking this?!

 _But then again you hardly know your father. Do you?_

The bad feeling in my stomach became so bad that I literally felt like I was going to throw up.

 **Shut up!**

Plus, Snow has been on my mind a lot. It's only logical that my mind would immediately go to her. My mind is making me think things that cannot be. Snow is not the 'she' my father was speaking about, whatever he's talking about is obviously something I am misunderstanding, and there's no way in hell that he had anything to do with Snow's kidnapping.

Right?

 **AN: I'm thinking about changing the ending to this chapter. Not sure yet. Hmmm. Anyway what a twist right?**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Got lazy/bored with story which resulted in a 7 month abandonment. I'm back though! I'm not dead! I hope you're not dead too with all the waiting you had to do. Also guess what? I'm a Senior now (which is another reason why I couldn't update sooner). I started this story in March of my Sophomore year. That's crazy. Lol it would probably be done had I not procrastinated so much. Anyway enough about that, here we go.

 ***Takes place after Chapter 16***

 **~Snow~**

My body might have been clean, but my clothes are dirtier than I was and smelled worse than a skunk. And of course I can't do anything about it. I suppose I could wash them with shampoo, but that's probably not a good idea. There's a reason why there's soap for fur and soap for clothes. Also, I wouldn't want to wear wet clothes anyway. I can barely handle wearing wet socks let alone an entire outfit. A wet outfit would just drag me down. My own sore arms are already doing that.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door, making me jump, and nearly shriek. "Are you done, Snow?" Warren asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost," I replied, then finished putting on my clothes.

I smoothed down the wet fur on my head after my shirt ruffled it up, and then looked at my reflection in the rectangular mirror that hung on the wall. I stared at myself longer than intended. Who knows when I'll see myself again. For all I know, this could be my last time.

My eyes, still looking in the mirror, then traveled to the door's reflection behind me. I know I'm not safe in this bathroom, but at the moment I feel as if I am. Opening that door and walking through it will only take me back to hell. And yet, at the same time, I know I shouldn't linger in here. Warren or someone else will break down the door to get me. I should be the one that confronts hell. Not the other way around.

That still doesn't mean I'm not terrified.

I put both of my white paws on the sink counter and lowered my head. My eyes were closed, tightly so no tears, which were starting to form again, would fall. My paws turned into fists, and I started to slightly shake.

It's either walk out there with my head held high, or let them escort me away. I'm not going to go with the latter.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, wincing at the pain I felt in my ribs. Then without a second thought, I turned around and made my way to the door. I quickly lifted my paw to the knob, but I suddenly stopped and just stared at it, my whole body going stiff.

The knob was golden. Just like Mr. Small's very special gun. The gun I used to kill Mr. Smith.

I was too slow to ignore the memory, and as it replayed in my head, my mind decided to replace Mr. Smith with my father. The scene replayed again and again, but every time Mr. Smith was replaced with a loved one of mine. Each one killed by me; each memory killing me. The one that broke me the most was when I pulled the trigger on Lola. Little Lola.

"Snow," I hear Warren say, his voice soft but firm. "I know that you're right behind the door. You need to stop wasting time."

I quickly wiped the tears on my cheeks away, and did my best to compose myself. Without looking at it, I grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and practically threw the door open. Warren looked at me in alarm, and opened his mouth to speak.

Words from him are not what I want to hear at the moment. "Don't waste your breath on pointless words." I tell him, then added: "Please." He doesn't deserve my mannerism, but I gave it to him anyway. He seems to be the only one who has a tiny piece of their heart left.

Warren nods and grabs hold of me once more, taking me back to the basement.

A teacher of mine once said that time is an illusion. Why can't all of this be an illusion too?

 **~The Parents~**

They were exhausted. How they were still able to keep their eyes open is still a mystery to Judy. For Nick, it's a miracle. Their nights are either spent not getting any sleep, or sleeping but being haunted with nightmares. Nightmares that are too real.

Their day was spent doing more searching, and getting absolutely no where. As of right now, Judy is driving them into the next city for another search to be done the next day.

Her tiredness burned her eyes, but she refused to close them. She is, after all, driving. That would be illegal. Nick, whose eyes burned just as badly as his wife's, placed a paw on top of her's on the steering wheel.

"Let's find a nearby diner," he said, tiredly. "We need to a refill on coffee, and you definitely need a break from all the driving."

"I'm fine, Nick," she grumbled, annoyed that he had broken the silence in the car. "Just go to sleep."

Nick rolls his eyes. "That's tempting, but if you seriously think I'm going to listen to you then you really are a dumb bunny." He was teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but Judy wasn't having it.

Her already hard gaze on the road hardened some more, and her grip on the wheel tightened. "Nick, could you just...shut up. I'm trying to drive."

That hurt, but Nick didn't let it show. He just sighs in annoyance. "And I'm trying to stay alive, and with you at the wheel I don't think I'll last much longer."

"Do you have a problem with my driving, Nickolas?" Judy's crankiness was rising, and so was Nick's.

"My only problem is that you want to keep driving when you _need_ to take a break and to start listening to someone other than yourself," He snapped. "We will never find Snow if we get in a wreck and die."

"Maybe if we die we'll meet her in the afterlife!" Judy shouted, shocking both Nick and herself.

Judy hates suicide. Not the people who commit it, but instead the people who hurt the victims so much that suicide was their only answer. She and Nick have handled suicide or attempted suicide cases before, and they always tore her apart. Neither Judy nor Nick would have ever thought that she would even consider it. And she hasn't, she really hasn't, not at all since her daughter has been kidnapped, but...it just popped up out of the blue just then. And now the idea is stuck in her head.

She's not suicidal, after all this is her first time even thinking about it, but now she's curious.

 _If I were to take my own life, how would I do it?_ She thinks as the car is full with intense, awkward silence.

 _No,_ Judy snapped in her head, _I can't...Not only do I not have it in me at all to do that, but I can't leave my other children. That would be unfair. Their biological parents left them. I will not make the same mistake._

"Judy," Nick starts, slowly so he wouldn't alarm her. "Are you..." He couldn't even finish his question. Just the thought of his beloved wife even _thinking_ about it upset his empty stomach. He felt his insides twist tightly, and wanted to throw up.

"No," Judy says with a heavy sigh. "I would never. I'm brave, Nick, but I'm not that brave. I don't have it in me to take my own life. I also have other children that need me. It wouldn't be fair."

Nick sighs in relief and relaxes against his seat. A horrid thought crosses his mind, and he tenses, which Judy easily noticed.

"What?" She asked him.

Her husband was hesitant in his response. "Do you...do you think Snow is brave enough?"

"Brave enough for what?" Judy asked, confused. "To keep fighting and trying to find a way to escape from her kidnappers? I sure hope she is."

"No," Nick shook his head, and gulp. His throat feeling dry and tight. "I meant do you think she's brave enough to...to take her own life?"

Silence filled the car once more, both parents thinking the worst.

"I sure hope not," was all Judy managed to say.

Minutes later, they arrived in the next city. Judy, while she didn't want to, knew she needed to take a break. So as soon as Nick found a diner that's where she, reluctantly, drove to. When the car was parked neither of them made a move to go inside. They sat there in silence as they had done for the majority of the night and just stared into the diner filled with hungry creatures.

They both noticed a large family of pigs having what appeared to be a great time. Judy didn't bother to count how many piglets there were, but if she had to guess she would say that there were about 30. The mom and dad looked tired, but they looked so proud and happy as well.

A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the mother pig wipe away some food on one of her children's face. It seems just like yesterday when she was doing that with Snow. Judy hadn't realized she was silently crying until she felt her husband's paws cupping her face and wiping her tears away. She placed her own paw over his and leaned into his touch.

"I hate it when you cry," Nick says, softly.

"So do I."

"Shall we cry together? Because I'm really about to lose it again."

"No," Judy shook her head. "No more crying. We came here to rest and as soon as we're done-"

"We're continuing the search for our daughter." Nick finished and Judy nods.

"Exactly."

They exited the car after that and walked inside. Their waitress, a lovely deer, took them to their table, which was, coincidentally right behind the pig parents. Nick and Judy couldn't find their appetites despite their stomachs being ravenous; however, they still ordered their food and coffee like it was any other regular day.

The diner reminded Judy of a restaurant they went to a few years ago for Snow's 13th birthday. She was actually planning on bringing her to the same restaurant for her 17th.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice says from behind Judy. She turns in her seat and makes eye contact with the mother pig. Now that she's up close, Judy can't help but feel as though she's seen her before.

"Yes?" Judy responds. Nick, who sat across from his wife, watched with perked ears.

"Are you Judy Wilde?" The pig asked then points to Nick. "And you Nick Wilde?"

"Yes, that's us." Judy answered.

The female pig's ears lowered, sadly. "Oh my gosh. I heard all about you in the news. I...I never thought you and your husband would have to come all the way out here to find-" She cut herself off, a look of guilt washing over her face.

Judy forced a smile, knowing exactly how the female pig was going to end her sentence. "It's okay. I...I never thought we would have to either. I never thought this would ever happen to us." Judy was sure her already drooping ears dropped lower.

"My name is Rosita," the pig said then gestured to her husband. "This is my husband Norman-" He sends them a brief wave-"And our many children."

One of the pig children burps loudly, and it took every power Judy had left in her to not laugh out loud. She bit her lip to supress her laugh and was hit with memories of Snow doing the exact same thing when she was younger.

Rosita scolded her child and looked back at Judy, embarrassed. "I am so sorry," she laughs, nervously. "They just love to embarrass me."

"It's okay," Judy assured her. "I have seven children so I know how it is. Well, I guess not exactly since you have twice as many more kids than I do, but no matter the number motherhood definitely has it's embarrassing times."

Rosita laughs. "It sure does."

They continued talking from there, and as they did, Judy guiltily liked feeling, at least for a moment, normal. She liked talking with another mother, and sharing stories with her. She liked the distraction. It relaxed her, and Nick was well aware of it. He's grateful that his wife is able to find peace, even if it is just for a moment. They haven't relaxed in what feels like ages. Why would they though? Their eldest daughter is missing after all. He won't lie either. He's a little envious. He would kill for a little relaxtion. Actually, killing his daughter's kidnappers is the perfect way for him to relax. Just the thought of it is actually helping.

By the time their food arrived, Rosita and her family had to leave.

"It was so nice talking with you, Rosita," Judy said. "I enjoyed every bit of it."

Rosita grins. "Me too." She then pulls out a card from her purse. "Here's my number. Underneath it is the number of the theater I work at. Whenever you can and if you're up for it, you should stop by and see one of our shows."

Judy's eyes go wide when she read the card. "Wait, you _the_ Rosita?! The pig from the singing competetion Buster Moon held last year?"

Rosita giggled. "Yep, that's me."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Judy exclaimed. "I was rooting for you the whole time. I loved everyone, but you were my favorite. I was there when the theater collapsed too to help clean it up. I even watched everyone's performance later on. It was fantastic."

"Thank you so much," says Rosita, grinning. "It's always nice to meet a fan. Do you mind if I hug you?"

Nick's ears perked and his protective instincts kicked in. They just met. Why on earth would she want to hug his wife? Sure, they've been talking non-stop for the last 30 minutes, but they're still strangers. Hugging is a bit much. Judy, however, didn't think so. Always so friendly.

"Absolutely!" She declared.

When they hugged, Rosita whispered words that brought tears to Judy's eyes. "You'll find her. Alive. My family and friends are keeping a watchful eye out too. You are not alone in your search."

Judy hugged the female pig tighter. "Thank you."

When the family left, Nick was quick to speak. "You totally fangirled over her hard. Does my wife have a crush?"

Judy smirked. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"Extremely."

Judy chuckled, but when she looked back up at her husband, she frowns at his perplexed expression. "What? What is it?" She noticed that he was looking past her shoulder, and as she turns her head Nick kicks her foot. "Ow! Nick what the hell-"

"Don't look behind you," Nick growled, so low that only she could hear.

Judy was on full alert now. "Why?"

"Because he might see you."

"Who is he?"

"An animal from my past. A hyena named Hank."

Judy's heart skipped a beat and her eyes go wide. "Nick, is there a rhino and hippo near him?" She watches as Nick's eyes wonder.

"Yeah," he replied, "they just walked in. Why do you ask?"

"Remember the surveilence video?" Judy asked as the memory of her watching her own daughter's kidnapping played in her mind. "There was a hyena, a rhino, and a hippo. I'm not saying they're the guys we're looking for, but I'm not going to risk letting them get away either."

Nick nods, his heart hammering just as fast as Judy's. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait."

"That's a horrible plan."

"We're not going to cause a scene in here, Nick," Judy scolds. "We're gonna wait it out. We'll go back to the car, hide it somewhere nearby, and follow them when they leave."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into a scene from the Fast and the Purrious movie?"

"It probably will."

And so, they pay their bill and leave out the back doors of the diner. When they make it to their car, they park it to the side of the building, and did the one thing they both hate.

They waited.

AN: sorry for typos. also sorry if this chapter sucks. It's been awhile so I'm rusty. Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm thankful for you guys! My lovely readers ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

***Warren***

I only halfway believed Walter when he said that Mr. Small was going to have a word with me. He loves to lie. But, when Mr. Small is mentioned, it's always best to be aware. Let's just say other members of the crew weren't being subtle in their "whispers" when they walked past me as I guarded Snow during her shower.

"He's so dead."

"Good riddance."

"It's about time."

"I don't know why Mr. Small even kept him for this long."

"I wonder if she even felt him when he fucked her. After all, he is a runt."

Their words were proof enough that I should soon be expecting Mr. Small. I had expected it to be as soon as I put Snow back in the basement. A messenger never came though. He didn't come until dawn.

Now here I am, walking down the dark hallway, tired and...afraid. Yes, I'll admit it. I'm afraid, but I know some of the others are too. A lot of us do the things we do out of fear. That's where some of Mr. Small's loyalties come from. Fear. Fear of death. Fear of harm to families. Just...pure fear.

Some of us were homeless, some of us were raised in the criminal world not knowing anything else, and some of us are living double lives. The ones picked up off the streets were promised a better life. A life of purpose. Half of the ones who were raised to be criminals don't know that the things they're doing are wrong, whereas the other half does and they genuinely enjoy it. Both are psychotic as hell.

The ones who live double lives are those who were bored, wanted excitement, and didn't know the consequences. I know a lot of them regret it, especially the ones with families. But there are those that are psychotic in this category too that enjoy it. No matter what your background is, there are those who enjoy what they do and those who don't.

The ones who don't enjoy it...do nothing about it. Some of the homeless never expected they'd be turned into criminals. Some of the criminals, especially the ones who had genuinely wanted to at least try to be good, the ones who had never killed or raped, never expected to become an even worse criminal. Some of the ones living double lives just wanted a little more excitement, not the threat of losing their families.

Some of us are actually good. We're just afraid to do anything about it. Is it cowardly to fear death? No. It's not cowardly to want to live. Sometimes when you've seen so much death...you become envious. It is only the ones who envy the dead that join them.

I'm envious, but not to the point where I want to die. I want to live. I want to live a life that isn't this hellhole. I don't want too be here. I want to be anywhere that isn't here. Alive too. I want...I want an actual family. The "family" here is not what I'm yearning for. For 10 years I had a family. Out of three, I was the only surviving triplet. My two brothers died and I, the smallest of the three, the one who should have definitely died, survived.

It's been ten years, and while some memories are dim, I still have some that I can remember clearly. My mother, a beautiful snow white wolf, was the most caring mother a child could ever have. My father however was the opposite. He never physically abused me-he did that to my mother-but he did abuse me with his words.

I have more memories of my mother than I do with him, and the reason for that is most definitely because my father was hardly ever around. Momma always said it was because he worked extra. I didn't really care. The longer he was gone, the happier I was. Neither of us, especially me, ever thought he would be in a gang.

It was a normal night for my mother and I. Everything was perfectly fine until these strange animals broke in and kidnapped us both. We were taken to Mr. Small and with him was my own father.

My father was living a double life. It was too much for him to keep it up. Mr. Small gave him the option to either die or kill. He chose kill. Mr. Small accused my mother for being a distraction to my father; therefore, my father killed her. Right in front of me. He shot her once in the head. I had thought I was going to die too that night.

But I didn't.

Instead, I was recruited. Some henchmen of Mr. Small trained me, my dad never did, and when I was 13...I killed him. It was a right of passage and I passed. I was to pick anyone who wasn't Mr. Small to fight against. There was no hesitation in my choice. There was no hesitation when I snapped his neck in my mouth. There was no hesitation in my answer when I was asked if I enjoyed it.

I loved it. So did Mr. Small. Unlike my own father, Mr. Small was proud of me. There were days when I actually enjoyed making him proud. They didn't last long though. I only make him proud now to survive; not to boost my self esteem.

I only loved my first kill because I've wanted my father dead for years. I've never wanted to kill anyone else. Did I though? Sadly, yes. It's a kill or be killed world. Survival of the fittest. I did what I did to survive in hopes that one day I'll escape and start over.

I know it's stupid, wishful dreaming. Something like that will never happen, and even if I did escape, there's no way I'll be able to live in peace. My past will always haunt me. Probably until the day I die.

I don't want that for Snow. They're going to turn her into a weapon. Just like they did with me. She already killed one person. I don't want her to kill anymore. Mr. Small said she has to kill an animal that represents each member of her family, but of course he lied. She's going to kill way more if the hypnosis serum works.

And to think he had originally wanted her father to steal money for him. The money was to be presented to him in a week. No one really keeps track of time around here, but a month had to have passed by now. Whether Snow's father succeeded or not with the money, he was going to kill Snow anyway. Her father as well.

But of course this evil mastermind decides to use her against her father. He wants her to betray her father just as her father had done to Mr. Small. Just as my own father did to my mother. Just as I had done to my own father. Is it really betrayal though? Neither of us was loyal or cared for the other, so I guess I didn't betray my dad. I merely accomplished a goal of mine.

My father wasn't like Snow's. I killed my father in my own free will. Snow will not have the privilege. There will be no choice. If the serum works, she'll be controlled. She probably won't remember anything she does while under it. She'll...she'll probably lose herself. The side effects are unknown yet. Hell, it might kill her. Some test subjects have died and some have not. It all defends in the animal and how strong they are to withstand it. The ones who survived were later killed because their purpose was fulfilled. There might come a time where she won't even need to serum to control her. She'll be so used to it that she'll probably not need it. They're going to brainwash her.

I can't say there's nothing I can do because there's always something that can be done. I just don't know what it is that results in Snow and I escaping both alive. Especially her.

I haven't thought of an escape plan in years. I gave up around the time I killed my father; maybe before or after that. There's just something about Snow that's...doing something to me. The number one thing in order to survive the crime world is to never grow attached. She's growing on me and I don't like it. Am I still going to help her escape though? Even if it just kills us both?

If I think of a plan, then yes. Well, maybe. Ugh I don't know. There is no guarantee. I might change my mind. My mind has been going back and forth for a while now. I don't know where I stand. I want to help Snow escape. I myself want to escape. I've wanted that for years. But I'm afraid to. God, I'm such a confused coward. How is it that I've lasted this long?

When I turn the corner, Mr. Small's door wasn't the only one that came into view. Roger the Rhino and Henry the Hippo were guarding the door. They, along with Hank the Hyena, have always been the most loyal.

"Morning boys," I said, but it was really translated as 'I hope you drop dead'. They knew it too.

Neither said a word as they opened the door for me, making me feel like royalty, but even though no words were said, I could easily imagine what they were saying in their heads.

As I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the open curtains of his windows. The sun is just now starting to rise, a sight just as beautiful as when it sets. The countryside always was a favorite setting of mine. Granted, my ten years as a criminal tainted it a bit, but...there's still beauty in ruined things.

Mr. Small was near his desk, by the wall, putting something in his safe, money or a gun most likely, and without even looking at me he says: "I would say that you're probably wondering why you're here, but I'm sure you know. Correct?"

While my heart pounded in my chest, my expression remained stoic. "I have my guess." I answered, calmly.

Mr. Small closes his safe and sits in his desk chair. I remained standing.

"Is it true then?" Mr. Small asked. His cold eyes pierced into mine, but I showed no fear. I will not let him see that he gets to me.

"Sir," I started, "forgive me for asking this, but are you questioning my loyalty for you?"

Mr. Small chuckled, but I could tell it wasn't genuine. "My dear boy, you've been my favorite ever since you killed your father, but despite that I'm always going to question your loyalty. I question everyone's loyalty. I've been betrayed before. It's always best to be cautious. Now tell me before I lose my patience: do you have feelings for the white vixen?"

It was my turn to fake a chuckle. "I wouldn't exactly call them feelings, sir."

"Then what would you call them?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but I could hear a hint of irritation. He's already getting impatient.

"Male urges, sir." I answered. I made sure to briefly pause before answering. A topic like this shouldn't be easily answered. He'd probably immediately know it was lie if I had answered too quickly. Everyone knows I'm a virgin. Which is why I find it ridiculous that some of my crew-mates actually believe that Snow and I...are intimate with each other.

A moment of silence passes before he bursts into true laughter. "Is that so? Well its about time. I was starting to think you're gay. And you know I feel about that. You also know how I feel about inter-species relations. Even if it's an emotionless, sex-full type of relation. It's against nature. I know you know this. I know you're not stupid. That is way I didn't believe the rumors that said you were actually sticking your dick in her. I also know that you're a male, however, and that these urges happen. If you want I could hire a female wolf-"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think it's best that I keep my plan going without any distractions."

Mr. Small raises an eyebrow in interest. "Do elaborate."

"Females will do anything for love," I begin, pushing my guilt away. "And when they have it they'll do anything to keep it. If I make Snow fall in love with me, I'll have her wrapped around my claw. She'll be at my every command. Just as I am for you. If she falls in love with me, if I manage to become her source of comfort in this business of ours, then perhaps you can save a lot of money on the monthly serum injections you have planned for her. Whatever you want her to do, I'll tell her to do it, and out of love she will. Hell, you can even use me as bait if you want. Now, I will admit that I don't have the entirety of my plan together, but I have a start, sir."

I've lied to my coworkers loads of times. Never him. This is my first time ever, and I hope he buys it. The good thing is that I didn't just come up with the lie. Throughout the night I was expecting for this conversation to take this turn. I had even practiced what to say.

Mr. Small hummed in thought. "Hmm and what makes you think she'll fall in love with you? And don't say it's because of your charming good looks. Also when were you going to tell me of this?"

"I was hoping to tell you soon, but I wasn't sure when. And there's not a doubt in my mind that she won't fall for me. She'll soon start to crave affection. She'll get lonely. She'll want a companion. I've shown her more kindness than any other animal here. She's bound to grow attached to me."

"Just don't grow attached to her," Mr. Small said in a warning tone. "I must say, Warren, I like what you're doing. You always did impress me the most. Continue what you're doing until I say otherwise. Playing with the heart is always fun. Now be gone. I have much to do. Tell the boys I need to speak with them as you go out."

"Yes, sir." I turned around and left, feeling as though my heart was going to burst. I did as he wanted as soon as I opened the door. Roger and Henry march inside, and as the door closes, a sickening feeling took over my insides like it always does when I leave his dark office.

Why am I even doing this? What's wrong with me? Everything apparently.

But what I really want to know is this: Is Snow really worth this? Is a girl I barely know really worth my life?

 **AN: Surprise! I updated early! I'm hoping to have one or two more chapters uploaded before Christmas but don't trust me on that. Seriously don't. I hope you guys enjoyed Warren's chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Nick and Judy***

They waited and followed and waited and followed for hours. When their suspects were at the diner, the couple waited for an hour or so. When their suspects finally left, they followed them and hoped to be led to their headquarters. Instead, they were led to a shopping center where the three animals went.

Nick had suspected a robbery to take place, while Judy suspected a secret drug exchange. Either way, they watched and waited. During these hours, Nick and Judy took turns taking naps, and while Nick talked to himself while Judy slept, Judy would take notes on what the suspects looked like in every detail and what stores they had visited.

As of right now, they are both awake, and have a little more energy than before.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do once we catch them?" Nick asked, as he kept his eyes focused on the three animals inside of the restaurant they were at for lunch.

"Obviously, I'm going to kick each of them in the balls." Judy replied, nonchalantly as she did the same as Nick. "You?"

"Well, you took my idea so I guess I'll have to...Aha! Got it," he smiled proudly. "I'll pepper spray them in the eyes and then taser them. In the balls."

Judy smiles. "Nice."

"Should we say their Miranda Rights before or after?" Nick asked.

A brief moment passes before they both spoke together. "After."

Judy sighed as she leaned back against her seat. "Sadly, we'd definitely get fired if we did any of that."

"I'm sure we'll be excused," Nick assured her. "Would you still like for me to ask Chief Bogo for permission?"

"No. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or more specifically us."

Nick chuckles then abruptly stopped. "Hey, look! They're leaving!"

Judy's head snapped over so fast that it should have broken at the speed. She watches the three mammals walk toward their car like an ancient, savage predator would look at its prey centuries ago. Once the three mammals were in the car, Judy immediately starts hers, waited for them to drive away, and followed.

"Let's hope these bastards take us to where we actually need to go."

 **~Cole~**

My leg jumped up and down rapidly as I waited for Snow's friend to arrive. I didn't know who else to go to. I considered going to Snow's siblings, but I wasn't sure how they would take it. They would probably hunt my dad down and quite possibly kill him. I mean, Cheetia has a much better chance of killing him than they do-hell she could kill him the fastest too-but still. Because of her fast, swift skills, I'm hoping she can somehow help me.

I jump when a paw suddenly slams against the table, and look up to see an annoyed Cheetia. "You can't just send a text saying to meet you in a cafe and then never respond back when I ask what for. This better be good, Blackthorn."

I gulped and said nothing as I watch her sit down across from me. Her annoyed expression never changed. "Okay," I began, feeling the knots in my stomach twist. "This is good. Well actually its bad. Ugh I don't know. I-I really don't know what's going on, and this could all be a misunderstanding but..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Sure, I've thought about it countless times, but I've not once spoken it out loud. Saying it out loud just makes it all too real.

"But what?" Cheetia urged. "Spit it out before I lose my patience."

I sighed then looked around the cafe to make sure no one was listening. When the coast was clear, I leaned forward and gestured for Cheetia to do the same.

She gives me a weird look. "Boy you better not be trying to freaking kiss me. I prefer both genders of my own species."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I prefer my own species too, preferably only girls, but this has nothing to do with that or kissing. This is about Snow."

I see her ears perk at the mention of her best friend. "What the hell, dude?! Why didn't you say that before? I would have came here a lot quicker rather than taking my time."

So that's why she's so late. I should have figured. I shushed her and looked around again before turning back to her. "I was in a rush and my mind isn't where it needs to be. I sent the quickest thing I could think of."

She ushered me to continue. "Well go on! What's this about? Did you find any lead on her?"

I hung my head low and felt my ears flattened against my head. "Yes," I managed to say. "I...I think I did."

A second or two passes before she speaks again. "You don't look so thrilled about that."

"That's because," I start, feeling my throat go dry, "I...I think...I think my dad is in on it."

"What?!" She hissed. Her eyes narrow in confusion and she shook her head. "Did I hear you right? Cause it sounded like you said your dad is in on it."

The intensity in her eyes was starting to make me feel uncomfortable and I looked away, nervously, as I rubbed my neck. "Yeah. That's exactly what I said."

She scoffed as she leaned back against her seat and looked outside the window. She shakes her head again and her eyes narrow once more, but on anger this time. "Of course it's your father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, not liking the way she said that. I mean, yeah there's a 90% chance that my father is a bad guy who probably helped kidnap Snow or works with her kidnappers, so Cheetia has every right to use whatever tone she wants in regards to my father, but it's not proven yet.

This could still be a misunderstanding.

And yet my gut tells me otherwise.

"Well," Cheetia begins. "Everyone knows how rich your father is, and how private he is too. He's the richest guy within our city district, and he barely shows himself. At least, that's what I gathered. Whenever I see you in town or whatever you're either with your buddies or a staff member."

"So let me get this straight. Without me even telling you what I overheard him say, you just know he's a bad guy because he's rich and private?" I questioned.

She nods, proudly. "Yes, yes I do. Now what was it you heard him say?"

I pretty much had every word he said memorized, and after I finished telling her, she was beyond pissed.

"Holy shit! He really is in on it!" She said then gasped. She looked at me with wide eyes and said, "We have to call her parents-wait no. They're way out of town. Other cops will have to do. We need to get your father behind bars as soon as possible." She gets up out of her seat, but I was quick to stop her.

"Cheetia, no! Wait," I said as I grabbed her wrist and pushed myself in front of her, blocking her from moving even though she could simply go around me.

"Get out of my way, Blackthorn!" She growled.

"Cheetia please," I begged then noticed the staring animals. I grabbed her wrist again and lead her outside, ignoring her cries of complaints. When we were outside I let her go and starting walking, knowing she'd follow.

"Well?" She said, impatiently, as she walked beside me. "What were you going to say?"

"Cheetia," I start, keeping my eyes ahead of me as I walked. "We can't go to the police. Not yet anyway."

I heard her growl. "Are you serious right now? He kidnapped our friend! Actually, no, _my_ friend. Snow was merely your classmate who had a crush on you that you were too stupid to see. You know your dad is guilty. Why do you want to protect him?"

"Because this could all be a misunderstanding-" I said, but she interrupted me before I could say more.

"What he said that you repeated to me did not, in any way, sound like a misunderstanding," she snapped. She then grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around to face her. We stood in the middle of the sidewalk staring each other down. Well actually, I had to stare up.

"Open your eyes," she demanded. "You were blind to see Snow's crush on you. Don't be blind about this." Her last sentence was softer than the one before, and no matter how badly I fought against my tears, they still formed.

"Cheetia," I whispered as I looked down at my feet, hating how weak I sounded, especially in front of a girl. "He's my father. He's all I have."

Her sigh is what made me look back up at her. "Cole," she said, using my name for the first time, "How can he be all you have when he was hardly ever there for you?" Damn. Shots fired.

That struck me hard because...well...she's right. How can he be all I have when I never had him to being with? I don't know him at all, but...it still hurts. You'd think I'd be used to hurting since that's all I ever felt when it comes to him. I couldn't find the words to respond, but luckily, she continued.

"I won't go to the police," she said with a sigh, "Not know anyway. Besides, they'll want proof. Something we don't have. Well, something I don't have at least. You live with him. You're probably living with a bunch of proof in a room somewhere. And I think I may have idea on how to get what we need."

"And that is?" I asked, worriedly.

She grins. "Snow's brother, Thumper, is a genius. If your father was to get arrested, I doubt he would give any information. His computer, however, would give us everything he needs. Thumper could possibly hack into your father's computer and-"

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed. "Are you insane? Okay for 1) I am not getting Snow's siblings involved. Her parents already hate me because I hurt Snow at that stupid party, and I'm not going to be the reason why their other kids get hurt either. 2) I'm not going to get caught sneaking a kid into my house, specifically my dad's private office."

Cheetia scoffs as she rolls her eyes and starts walking the other way.

"Hey!" I call out. "Where are you going?"

"To visit Snow's siblings," she said, casually.

"What?!" I took after her then. "Are you seriously willing to get them involved?" I asked when I was at her side again.

"They're already involved, stupid," she tells me. "They've been involved since the night Snow was kidnapped. The same night where she met up with you. And unlike you, I'm sure they're willing to take the risk in trying to get their sister back. They may be younger than us, but they are as tough as nails. Maybe even tougher. Now are you coming or not?"

I sighed in defeat and obliged. It's not like I had anything better to do. Sure, I could go snooping in my dad's office by myself, but his door is always locked, plus he occasionally has a bodyguard, and even if it wasn't locked or the bodyguard wasn't there, his computer is bound to have a passcode. I wouldn't be able to get in the room or in the computer even if I tried my hardest.

Nearly two hours later, Cheetia and I, who said nothing to each other during that entire time, arrive in Bunny Borrows. All of Snow's siblings were in their grandparents' yard, each of them doing their own thing. Marian had her headphones in and was dancing elegantly, Vixie was comparing fabrics, Lola was painting a picture, Robin was shooting his bow and arrow, Todd was flipping through a cook book, and Thumper was typing on his laptop at an immense speed. He wasn't even looking at the keyboard. Awesome.

"Hey guys," Cheetia says as we approach the front yard, causing each of them to look over at us.

I had already felt so small before standing against Cheetia, but as Snow's siblings stared me down, I felt even smaller. I won't lie; they are very, very intimidating.

"Cheetia!" Lola says as she dashes over to the tall cheetah. She wrapped her tiny arms around Cheetia's leg, not even acknowledging me. I don't blame her.

The others began to make their way over to us as Cheetia said, "It's good to see you too, Lola." She gently pats the young bunny's head and smiles. "It's good to see all of you." She lifts her head to look at the other siblings. I was avoiding at looking at any of them, but her action made me look at them too.

I wish I hadn't.

Each one of them had their arms crossed and a hard look on their face.

"It's good to see you too," Robin said to Cheetia, but he was glaring at him. "But what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Language," Cheetia scolded, but I saw her smirk. I don't think she even tried to hide it. "And the reason why he's here is because he's going to help us find your sister."

"What?!" They all say in unison, eyes wide and ears perked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vixie.

"Yeah," Marian agreed. "After all, he's the whole reason why we lost her to begin with."

I held back a wince.

Cheetia nods. "I know, but he's really sorry for it and he wants to make it up."

"Alright then," said Todd. "So how is he going to help?"

Cheetia grins. "It's going to involve each of you." Their ears perked again but before any of them could speak a word Cheetia continued. "You need to listen very closely to what I have to say, okay? Your sister's life may depend on it."

 **AN: Working on Chapter 21 right now (^_^) Also I get all 4 of my wisdom teeth taken out on Friday and I'm scared as hell. Gonna be my first ever surgery. Gross. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
